


Serial killer

by TobiasChase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Murder, Suspense, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Habían tomado caminos diferentes, habían prometido jamás hacerlo; ahora que un asesino en serie esta suelto vuelven a reunirse con el fin de atraparle pues eso era lo que querían ¿no?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Mabel

—Dipper...te he extrañado demasiado ¿sabes? Las cosas han sido demasiado difíciles sin ti— hablaba una pequeña castaña de 12 años que, en aquella fría y blanca habitación de hospital miraba a su hermano tendido en aquella cama.

Varios vendajes rodeaban su cabeza y aun se podrían apreciar lo que habían sido cortadas en su rostro. Muchos aparatos colgaban y se pinchaban en sus brazos controlando todo sus signos vitales. El chico había estado postrado en coma desde hace dos meses. Después de aquel "accidente" el estar en esa situación tan grave era un milagro. Muchos le daban por muerto, sin embargo el muchacho parecía aferrarse a la vida con desesperación. La única que tenía fe en que regresaría es su hermana.

—Te necesito tanto a mi lado ¿recuerdas que prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos? — amargas lágrimas salen de sus ojos ya rojos por el llanto que parece incesante. Sin prestarle atención a eso, a pesar de el ardor de sus ojos, toma la mano de su mano y la apretó entre las suyas— no la rompas esa promesa, no ahora— empezó a soltar gimoteos. Lo necesitaba a su lado, era su hermano, la única persona que le apoyaba en absolutamente todo sin esperar absolutamente nada. Lo quería a su lado.

De repente los sollozos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como aquella mano fría e inútil, agarrarle con fuerza. Con la mirada atónita, se fijó en el rostro de Dipper; el chico empezaba abrir lentamente sus ojos... ¡había despertado! Sin poder contenerse le abrazo, levantándole un poco, ignorando los quejidos de dolor de su hermano porque estaba usando demasiada fuerza. Y es que no tenía la culpa. Había recuperado a su hermano, después de muchas cosas negativas que hablaban al respecto Dipper estaba de regreso y sentía que si lo soltaba lo perdería de nuevo.

—Mabel...me estas lastimando— susurro el menor de los gemelos haciendo que después de unos minutos lo soltara— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto, totalmente desorientado mientras miraba con horror el lugar que lo rodeaba ¿Por qué estaba en un cuarto de hospital?

—Te lo contare después— tomo un respiro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— es una larga historia....

***

Mabel despertó de inmediato, casi soltando en su amplia cama con la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón. De nuevo ese sueño, esos recuerdos que sentían que lo mejor era olvidarlo pero que seguían ahí. Soltó un suspiro y mientras trataba de calmarse poso una mano en su frente sintiendo el sudor. Como siempre. Se echó en la cama mirando el techo. Tal vez eso le calmaba.

Dipper...su nombre se apodero de su mente y cerro sus ojos ¿Cómo estaría su hermano? Tenían un par de años de no verse para nada. Tres para ser exactos y aunque seguían comunicándose por teléfono o por chat no era lo mismo. Pero pronto esa espera se acabaría. Lo vería de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento implantado en sus neuronas se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño; tenía una vejiga llena que le estaba incomodando y de paso se daría una ducha caliente que le terminaría de despertar y alejar los malos pensamientos.

No es que ese sueño le atormentara todas las noches, de hecho siempre sucedía cuando conversaba con su hermano. Eran un poco frecuentes y eso ya no sabía cómo interpretar como bueno o malo. Sería mejor tratar de ser indiferente. Vamos, ya tenía 30 años, asustarse con pesadillas era cosa de su pasado.

Después de tomarse la ducha salió con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez. Su gran cabello castaño también era envuelto por otra toalla. Fue rápido al gran armario con el que contaba su habitación y saco ahí la ropa que necesitaría y procedió a arreglarse.

Se vistió en ese traje de saco y falda de color azul oscuro, en conjunto con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y zapatos de tacón bajo. Su cabello lo tenía suelto, bien peinado, al menos a su juicio. No le gustaba ese estilo, tan aburrido, tan soso, pero así tenía que ir. Como extrañaba como era en su juventud, tantos colores que solo quedaron en el pasado.

Negó un poco mientras se daba pequeños golpes en sus mejillas; estaba actuando nostálgica y eso significaba que podía ponerse triste. Y no quería eso, no en ese día tan importante en que tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Decidió ir a tomar un desayuno pronto antes de salir de su casa.

La miro unos momentos. Si todo salía bien estaría de regreso pronto, pero con el trabajo que tenía, podía despedirse de aquella cómoda, testigo de sus más placenteros descansos hasta sus pesadillas. Ya quería irse de una buena ves.

...

Debía de aceptar que estaba nerviosa pues era su primer caso en la unidad de análisis conductual. Claro, ella se sentía preparada: estar tras tres años en capacitación en las oficinas del FBI en la Administración de Cumplimiento de leyes sobre las Drogas, sin contar las 500 horas de entrenamiento previos y los seminarios que tomaba cada mes, cuando paso por esa gran sala sintió que toda esa preparación se iba y la dejaba totalmente desprotegida.

Saludo cordialmente a sus futuros colegas y se sentó a ver cuál sería el caso. Al parecer ahora era el caso de un asesino en serie.

Había escuchado de él recientemente en las noticias: era un asesino que mataba jóvenes de alrededor 20-25 años, caucásicas y de cabello rojo. El arma elegida era un hacha y sus cuerpos eran dejados en lugares boscosos. El ignoto también se movilizaba porque por lo visto los asesinatos se habían perpetrado en distintos estados: California, Colorado, Washigton, Utah, Nevada y últimamente Oregón. El número de víctimas confirmadas se elevaban hasta ahora en 15.

Viajarían al último lugar de donde se cometió el último homicidio. Al pueblo de Gravity Falls. Al escuchar eso su estómago se encogió ¿volvería a ver a su hermano en ese lugar? ¿En ese donde justamente todo pareció quebrarse?

Tenía un mal presentimiento por eso.

Continuara.


	2. Dipper

Por un momento sentía que todo colapsaría, y no estaba exagerando. Aquella oficina estaba en un momento frenético, como si hubieran entrado en frenesí. Para su suerte a él no le tocaba estar ahí, si no en el sótano donde la habitación era más fría y la calma reinaba. Después de todos los muertos no causaban escándalos como los vivos.

—Dipper ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?— escucho una voz femenina totalmente irritada. En otra ocasión simplemente la hubiera ignorado, pero su trabajo estaba en juego así que decidió voltear a ver aquella mujer de cabellos rubios. Su rostro mostraba una mueca que en su tiempo le hubiera parecido graciosa. Ahora solo le estaba irritando más de lo que ya estaba.

—Apenas me avisaron, Pacifica trate de llegar lo más pronto posible— suspiro un poco— ¿Ya llego el cadáver?— pregunto yendo directo al grano. Al fin y al cabo lo que menos quería de ese día era lidiar con su molesta superior.

—Si, al menos es un poco más responsable que tú en cuanto a horarios— dijo con esa altanería tan propia de ella— ahora mueve ese culo tuyo y apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo— y sin más Pacifica se fue, adentrándose entre la muchedumbre que era el departamento de gravity falls. No le sorprendía para nada que al pasar de los años siguieran igual de incompetentes que en el pasado.

Tomo un respiro antes de hacer lo mismo, que en su caso en lugar de irse a refugiar en una acomodada oficina donde podía ignorar a todos, bajaba al sótano donde por lo general se mantenía a un temperatura baja; no es que se congelara, solo que a veces era incómodo. De todas formas le ayudaba alejarse de esa multitud que enloquecía.

No les echaba la culpa en parte ¿Quién no enloquece cuando un asesino en serie ataca? Esos criminales siempre causaban ese tipo de impresiones. Era fastidioso que se volvieran tan paranoicos. Eso no ayudaba en nada, eso no traería a la vida a las jóvenes asesinadas.

Y hablando de ellas, justamente cuando bajo la encontró. Estaba acostada en esa amplia camilla de metal helado, envuelta todavía en esa bolsa de plástico de color blanco que no le dejaba ver nada, al menor por ahora.

Se acercó y con calma procedió a bajar el cierre que cubría el cadáver. Lo que vio era horrible, pero no era algo que lo impresionara tanto.

Toda su vida profesional había tenido que lidiar con toda clase de cuerpos sin vida. Varios años trabajando en diferentes hospitales y los últimos dos se había hecho más calmado al verlos incluso en el estado más deplorable. En esta caso aunque si, era brutal tampoco era para irse al cubo de basura más cercano para vomitar.

Lo que había sido una chica de 23 años ahora solo parecía una muñeca de una extraña y extravagante colección. Las heridas provocadas por el hacha estaban en sus brazos, piernas y en el cuello; este último había provocado que la cabeza estuviera unida con el resto del cuerpo solo por unos débiles cartílagos.

Era un trabajo sucio. Suspiro un poco mientras dejaba el cuerpo para ir por un carrito donde estaban todas sus herramientas. Esperaba que nada hubiera contaminado la escena del crimen.

***

Había durado cerca de dos horas aquella extensa autopsia. Nada interesante, debía de admitir cuando salió de su reconfortante pero indiferente lugar de trabajo. Por lo mientras tenía que hablar con Pacifica, comentar lo de siempre- es el mismo, el arma es la misma, no hay huella ni nada que lo delate, no soy ningún incompetente, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo con mi trabajo, si no quiere creer será mejor que use mi maldito informe en su insatisfecha vagina- su imaginación estaba divagando un poco que incluso rio en poco.

De pronto esa risa se fue apagada por un repentino dolor de cabeza que le obligo a detenerse. Como una explosión festiva puesta entre sus neuronas, el dolor fue instantáneo pero doloroso. Malditos dolores de cabeza, siempre llegando en un momento tan imprudente. Tomo un respiro, dos, tres. Sentía que explotaría, pero no paso más de un minuto para que todo remitiera y se sintiera como antes.

Esos dolores habían tomado como parte de su vida cotidiana desde que tenía 12 años, más específicos después de despertar de aquel coma. Era una molestia y odiaba como nada ese dolor, pero era algo que con unas pastillas o un vaso de whisky no podían solucionar.

Camino hacia la oficina y con duda toco a la puerta. Se escuchaban voces pero no entendía bien que decían.

—Pasen— escucho la voz de Pacifica. No quedo de otra que pasar.

Su jefa estaba sentada en aquella gran y ostentosa silla enfrente de su gran y ostentoso escritorio. Frente a ella estaba alguien más; estaba de espaldas pero sabía quién era. Podía reconocerla sea como fuera.

—Mabel— dijo su nombre llamando la atención de la chica que sin esperar más se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Dipper, me alegro tanto verte— decía apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Como recordaba cuando ella se burlaba por ser un milímetro más alta. Ahora ella era más bajita.

—Yo también te extrañe— correspondió el abrazo — pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me avisaste que vendrías.

—Quería darte la sorpresa que vendría, hermanita, además.

—Ella y su equipo estarán a cargo del caso del hombre del hacha— interrumpió Pacifica recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Dipper. Lo que menos quería es que era mujer interrumpiera su reunión familiar. Aunque por otra parte le sorprendió ese dato.

—Si también es por eso, atrapare a ese maldito.

—Espero ayudarte, yo solo soy el forense— se separó de ella sonriendo un poco.

—Tu trabajo es demasiado importante, Dipper así que trabajaremos en equipo con en los viejos tiempos ¿está bien?

—Claro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Continuara.


	3. Bill

Todo el día había sido un completo estrés para Mabel Pines, pues después de despedirse de su hermano- al menos por un momento- todo el día tuvo que ocuparse del papeleo. Había escuchado que cuando un asesino en serie ataca en diferentes estados tiende a ser difícil pues toda la información se revolvía. Y ella ahora era testigo de eso, era horrible. Pero no debía de quejarse, que después de todo era parte de su trabajo y por lo tanto solo tenía que acostumbrase. Vamos había pasado por muchas cosas, el aburrido trabajo solo era el comienzo. Era bueno conservar su positivismo.

Ahora era de noche y era libre. Una sonrisa decoro sus labios cuando encontró en la salida de aquel edificio a Dipper que al parecer la esperaba.

—Hola— saludo alegremente la castaña— ¿Me has estado esperando?

—No mucho, hace poco que salí— se encogió de hombros — ahora los dos estamos libres ¿no?

—Creo que si— rio nerviosa, la verdad es que ya no sabía cuándo era realmente libre. No ahora con el trabajo que descansaba perezoso sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo alguna parte? Conozco un buen lugar que abrió hace poco— señalo notando le leve presión que había en el sitio y eso era lo que menos quería.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse con su hermano, tal vez no todo el día sería tan horrible como había pensando.

...

—Entonces el asesino solo mata mujeres con el pelo de color rojo ¿verdad?— pregunto Dipper mientras tomaba un vaso de ginebra. Mabel jamás considero la idea de que su hermano tomara, de hecho pensaba que él aborrecía ese hecho, pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto.

—Sí, algo parecido a lo que hacía Ted Bundy.

—El asesinaba castañas— corrigió su hermano.

—Pero parecido, no todos los asesinos deben tener los mismo gustos— dijo riendo un poco mientras comía otro bocado de la carne que habían pedido.

El restaurante donde la había invitado era muy bueno. Sencillo pero bien decorado ambos hermanos estaban en un rincón del establecimiento en una mesa un poco más apartada del lugar. Era un buen lugar para conversar, lejos de las conversaciones ajenas y lloriqueos de algunos niños que estaban por ahí.

— ¿Qué piensas de ese asesino?— pregunto Dipper mostrando interés.

—Que es como todos — comento tomando un vaso de refresco— con problemas psicológicos, algún trauma o quizá solo su cerebro no funcione como el de todos. No creo que sea malvado.

—Antes dijiste que era un maldito— arqueo una ceja confundida.

—Me suele pegar el lenguaje que escucho— se excusó— y es que verlos te das cuenta que solo están enfermos. No creas que trato de darles una justificación, pero sí creo que deban encerrarlos para ponerlos en un hospital psiquiátrico y no en prisión condenado a cadena perpetua o la pena de muerte. Son como niños sin conciencia.

—No creo que muchos te haga caso con eso— señalo mientras acariciaba su sien con las yemas de sus dedos. Toma otro trago y todo parece mejorar.

—Nadie lo hace— suspiro Mabel un poco decepcionada. Nadie le tomaba en serio cuando tocaba ese tema.

—Yo lo hago, no creo que los asesinos en serie sean solo maldad sino que tienen un motivo— dijo con una leve sonrisa, esa que solo animaba a su hermana.

—Gracias Dipper— dijo — creo que deberíamos irnos— señalo, puesto que habían terminado casi con la mayoría de la cena.

—Es verdad ¿te quedaras en mi casa, verdad?

—Claro, pero tendré que pasar por mis cosas.

—Todavía conservo algunas ropas que dejaste hace años, creo que no has crecido nada así que si te quedaran.

—Que grosero— hizo un gesto de falso dolor — es broma. Es un bonito detalle el que tienes conmigo.

—No es nada— dijo antes de pagar— ahora es hora de irnos.

...

Mabel estaba segura que su gemelo estaba enojado y eso solo para ponerlo un término muy bueno. El castaño se veía demasiado irritado de ver en su casa a un hombre rubio de tez pálida y ojos color miel. Demasiado atractivo, incluso con ese pantalón negro y esa playera amarilla demasiados grandes para ellas. Si no fuera que ella tuviera una relación con alguien diría que era un buen partido. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿realmente estaba saliendo con él?

—No me habías dicho que teníamos visitas, pino— dijo aquel extraño mientras estiraba su mano para saludarla. Ella tardo un poco en conocerla— debes ser su hermana, Mabel ¿no? Pino habla mucho de ti.

—Sí, mucho gusto— sonrió preguntándose mentalmente porque ese hombre le decía pino a su hermano— Y tú eres...

—Él se llama Bill, es un amigo mío, vive conmigo mientras fumigan su casa— interrumpió Dipper con una voz monocorde— aunque ahora se cree el dueño de la casa.

—Pues al menos yo la mantengo limpia— dijo molesto antes de irse ofendido a su habitación.

—No le hagas caso, siempre es así, no entiendo cómo es que es psiquiatra— negó cansado Dipper.

—No pasa nada Dip, aunque creo que necesito descansar— bostezo un poco— ¿dormiré en la misma habitación o en el sillón ahora que tu amigo se ha mudado?

—En la misma habitación de siempre, no te preocupes por él— negó.

...

La habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba hacía dos años. Era pequeña y apenas tenía muebles- una cama. Un mueble donde pondría su ropa y que arriba descansaba una televisión un poco polvorienta. Parecía que le había abandonada desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

Se había puesto un pantalón viejo que le quedaba cómodo y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco para echarse en la cama en la cual a pesar de todo no podía dormir.

Ya sea por la ansiedad o por lo que sea simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. Joder, solo quería descansar, mañana empezaría el trabajo en serio y no quería estar como un zombi. Fue después de una larga reflexión donde casi cae de la cama que decidió salir para ir a la habitación de su hermano que estaba en la planta de arriba de la casa. Tal vez estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Y vaya que lo estaba, pensó cuando vio que la habitación estaba con la luz encendida o eso se veía por la puerta entreabierta. Avanzando más rápido llego a la puerta para detenerse de golpe al escuchar gemidos... ¿gemidos?

Podía haberse detenido, pero ella no era así y de golpe abrió la puerta.

—Dipper... ¿Bill?— apenas susurro al ver a su hermano con aquel hombre en la cama completamente desnudos.

Jamás creyó ver a su hermano así.

Continuara.


	4. Noche

Todo el día había sido un completo estrés para Mabel Pines, pues después de despedirse de su hermano- al menos por un momento- todo el día tuvo que ocuparse del papeleo. Había escuchado que cuando un asesino en serie ataca en diferentes estados tiende a ser difícil pues toda la información se revolvía. Y ella ahora era testigo de eso, era horrible. Pero no debía de quejarse, que después de todo era parte de su trabajo y por lo tanto solo tenía que acostumbrase. Vamos había pasado por muchas cosas, el aburrido trabajo solo era el comienzo. Era bueno conservar su positivismo.

Ahora era de noche y era libre. Una sonrisa decoro sus labios cuando encontró en la salida de aquel edificio a Dipper que al parecer la esperaba.

—Hola— saludo alegremente la castaña— ¿Me has estado esperando?

—No mucho, hace poco que salí— se encogió de hombros — ahora los dos estamos libres ¿no?

—Creo que si— rio nerviosa, la verdad es que ya no sabía cuándo era realmente libre. No ahora con el trabajo que descansaba perezoso sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo alguna parte? Conozco un buen lugar que abrió hace poco— señalo notando le leve presión que había en el sitio y eso era lo que menos quería.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse con su hermano, tal vez no todo el día sería tan horrible como había pensando.

...

—Entonces el asesino solo mata mujeres con el pelo de color rojo ¿verdad?— pregunto Dipper mientras tomaba un vaso de ginebra. Mabel jamás considero la idea de que su hermano tomara, de hecho pensaba que él aborrecía ese hecho, pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto.

—Sí, algo parecido a lo que hacía Ted Bundy.

—El asesinaba castañas— corrigió su hermano.

—Pero parecido, no todos los asesinos deben tener los mismo gustos— dijo riendo un poco mientras comía otro bocado de la carne que habían pedido.

El restaurante donde la había invitado era muy bueno. Sencillo pero bien decorado ambos hermanos estaban en un rincón del establecimiento en una mesa un poco más apartada del lugar. Era un buen lugar para conversar, lejos de las conversaciones ajenas y lloriqueos de algunos niños que estaban por ahí.

— ¿Qué piensas de ese asesino?— pregunto Dipper mostrando interés.

—Que es como todos — comento tomando un vaso de refresco— con problemas psicológicos, algún trauma o quizá solo su cerebro no funcione como el de todos. No creo que sea malvado.

—Antes dijiste que era un maldito— arqueo una ceja confundida.

—Me suele pegar el lenguaje que escucho— se excusó— y es que verlos te das cuenta que solo están enfermos. No creas que trato de darles una justificación, pero sí creo que deban encerrarlos para ponerlos en un hospital psiquiátrico y no en prisión condenado a cadena perpetua o la pena de muerte. Son como niños sin conciencia.

—No creo que muchos te haga caso con eso— señalo mientras acariciaba su sien con las yemas de sus dedos. Toma otro trago y todo parece mejorar.

—Nadie lo hace— suspiro Mabel un poco decepcionada. Nadie le tomaba en serio cuando tocaba ese tema.

—Yo lo hago, no creo que los asesinos en serie sean solo maldad sino que tienen un motivo— dijo con una leve sonrisa, esa que solo animaba a su hermana.

—Gracias Dipper— dijo — creo que deberíamos irnos— señalo, puesto que habían terminado casi con la mayoría de la cena.

—Es verdad ¿te quedaras en mi casa, verdad?

—Claro, pero tendré que pasar por mis cosas.

—Todavía conservo algunas ropas que dejaste hace años, creo que no has crecido nada así que si te quedaran.

—Que grosero— hizo un gesto de falso dolor — es broma. Es un bonito detalle el que tienes conmigo.

—No es nada— dijo antes de pagar— ahora es hora de irnos.

...

Mabel estaba segura que su gemelo estaba enojado y eso solo para ponerlo un término muy bueno. El castaño se veía demasiado irritado de ver en su casa a un hombre rubio de tez pálida y ojos color miel. Demasiado atractivo, incluso con ese pantalón negro y esa playera amarilla demasiados grandes para ellas. Si no fuera que ella tuviera una relación con alguien diría que era un buen partido. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿realmente estaba saliendo con él?

—No me habías dicho que teníamos visitas, pino— dijo aquel extraño mientras estiraba su mano para saludarla. Ella tardo un poco en conocerla— debes ser su hermana, Mabel ¿no? Pino habla mucho de ti.

—Sí, mucho gusto— sonrió preguntándose mentalmente porque ese hombre le decía pino a su hermano— Y tú eres...

—Él se llama Bill, es un amigo mío, vive conmigo mientras fumigan su casa— interrumpió Dipper con una voz monocorde— aunque ahora se cree el dueño de la casa.

—Pues al menos yo la mantengo limpia— dijo molesto antes de irse ofendido a su habitación.

—No le hagas caso, siempre es así, no entiendo cómo es que es psiquiatra— negó cansado Dipper.

—No pasa nada Dip, aunque creo que necesito descansar— bostezo un poco— ¿dormiré en la misma habitación o en el sillón ahora que tu amigo se ha mudado?

—En la misma habitación de siempre, no te preocupes por él— negó.

...

La habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba hacía dos años. Era pequeña y apenas tenía muebles- una cama. Un mueble donde pondría su ropa y que arriba descansaba una televisión un poco polvorienta. Parecía que le había abandonada desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

Se había puesto un pantalón viejo que le quedaba cómodo y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco para echarse en la cama en la cual a pesar de todo no podía dormir.

Ya sea por la ansiedad o por lo que sea simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. Joder, solo quería descansar, mañana empezaría el trabajo en serio y no quería estar como un zombi. Fue después de una larga reflexión donde casi cae de la cama que decidió salir para ir a la habitación de su hermano que estaba en la planta de arriba de la casa. Tal vez estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Y vaya que lo estaba, pensó cuando vio que la habitación estaba con la luz encendida o eso se veía por la puerta entreabierta. Avanzando más rápido llego a la puerta para detenerse de golpe al escuchar gemidos... ¿gemidos?

Podía haberse detenido, pero ella no era así y de golpe abrió la puerta.

—Dipper... ¿Bill?— apenas susurro al ver a su hermano con aquel hombre en la cama completamente desnudos.

Jamás creyó ver a su hermano así.

Continuara.


	5. Cómplice

El frio le colaba hasta los huesos y en forma de buscar más calor se abrazó a sí mismo. Podía estar en el interior del auto donde estaba el aire acondicionado y no estar martirizándose. Sin embargo prefería estar afuera, sufriendo del tormento frio que escuchar los jadeos que se emitían en el asiento trasero del auto. Eso era mil veces peor.

Saco de su chamarra una cajetilla de cigarros y tras varios intentos frustrados logro encender uno de los cigarrillos. Mientras el humo manchaba sus pulmones puso atención a su alrededor. La carretera donde había aparcado estaba completamente desierta y a su vista solo podía ver el camino que se alzaba en su horizonte y el gran bosque que estaba al lado del camino.

Un grito dio inicio para un completo silencio. Tiro el cigarro casi consumido antes de pisarlo. Miro con indiferencia al sujeto que estaba saliendo del auto. Llevaba el hacha en sus manos y el arma estaba envuelta en sangre de nuevo.

—Puedes descansar un poco mientras limpio— sugirió.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?— pregunto confundido.

—Siempre lo hago— se encogió de hombros para poner sus manos en sus hombros. Se distraía un poco— sabes que te queda demasiado bien la sangre en tu rostro— le toco una mejilla, limpiando algún rastro del líquido carmesí.

—Me lo has dicho— una sonrisa retorcida apareció y eso lo hacía ver más atractivo. Sintió como como un brazo le atraía— ¿estás enojado?— pregunto y el solo resoplo.

—Me parece incomodo limpiar tu semen, pero está bien, ya me acostumbre— suspiro sintiendo como le pegaba más a su cuerpo— entiendo que es parte de tu ritual, pero me parece cansado.

—Pero a ellas no el amo, a ti si— le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

—Vale, vale, pero aléjate que me estas manchando— le aparto suavemente— tengo mucho trabajo que hacer— se dirigió a la cajuela.

—Yo te ayudo, también quiero regresar a casa pronto— dijo a un lado el hacha haciendo que descansara en el automóvil.

—No gracias, trabajo más rápido yo solo, tu solo te ocuparas en dejar el cadáver ¿está bien?

—Como quieras— bufo viendo cómo se ponía unos guantes para empezar a limpiar todo rastro de huellas que llegaran a culpar.

A veces llegaba a exasperarlo, pero era un experto y si no fuera por él la policía ya lo hubiera pillado. Suspiro, sintiendo el helado viento tocar su rostro. Se sentía tan vivo, tan lleno y pleno al haber acabado con la vida de esa pobre prostituta que se sentía dispuesto de hacer de todo. Miro de reojo viendo a su complica trabajando con diligencia. Le compensaría bien su trabajo. Y después de irían. Hoy era una larga y hermosa noche.

...

Mabel despertó al escuchar el sonido del móvil que había dejado en el mueble al lado de la cama. Habían encontrado hacia media hora el cadáver de otra mujer. Fue asesinada con el hacha. El asesino había atacado de nuevo.

Con rapidez logro vestirse ¿Dipper estaba enterado también? ¿Apenas se había despertado? Iría a verlo. Bajo rápido de la planta alta de la casa para escuchar ruidos que venían de la cocina. También percibió el dulce olor de unas crepas. Sintiendo como en el estómago se abría un hueco fue hacia allá. Vio como Bill en ese momento le servía unas crepas a su hermano que bostezaba con cansancio y tomaba café. Se veía cansado y con unas notorias ojeras.

—Buenos días, Mabel ¿no quieres una crepas?— saludo el rubio. A diferencia de Dipper él se veía bastante bien, como si hubiera tenido le mejor siesta de la historia.

—No gracias— declino aunque el rugir de su estómago la delato.

—Vamos, tampoco tardo nada, además me salen perfecto ¿verdad, Dipper?— le dio un leve codazo.

—Sí, si— asintió apenas mientras comía.

—Pero tenemos que irnos— reprocho— Dipper, encontraron otro cadáver.

—Ya veo...aun así ven a comer, iremos después— dijo con naturalidad el castaño sin dejar de comer. Mabel quedo sorprendida ante la actitud de su gemelo ¿Qué pasaba? Siempre era él el responsable y ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido.

—Bien, tu puedes irte cuando quieras, yo ya me iré— dijo decidida y antes que Dipper pudiera decir algo salió ¿Qué le pasaba? Esto era delicado.

Apenas logro salir de la casa cuando vio que su hermano le seguía.

—Mabel, lo siento, solo estoy muy cansado— se justificó el castaño mientras la seguía — ¿estas molesta conmigo?— pregunto y al voltear vio la cara totalmente arrepentida de su hermano. No podía hacer nada.

—Yo no...solo que es mi primer caso y no quiero echarlo a perder.

—Yo te apoyare, después de todo somos hermanos.

— ¿Y tú crepa?— pregunto con una sonrisa. Sabía que ella siempre su prioridad, aunque sonara algo egoísta.

—Bill lo entiende, no te preocupes, después pasaremos por algo de comer en el camino— dijo antes de que fueran a su automóvil.

—Claro— asintió conforme— aunque me hubiera encantado comer crepas para el desayuno.

—Tenemos tiempo después, ahora tenemos trabajo que atender.

—Oh si, un asesino que debemos atrapar— dijo sin notar como la sonrisa de Dipper se congelo.

—Sí, atraparlo— dijo antes de subir al auto junto con su gemela.

....

Atrapar a un asesino que parecía un fantasma era algo realmente difícil. Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que habían estado buscando aquel asesino y simplemente no tenían nada. Tampoco había vuelto asesinar a ninguna persona por lo que le pareció también demasiado extraño. Algunos especulaban que se había mudado de sitio.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?— pregunto Mabel a Gideon en una video llamada. Sabía que le llamaba a ella sola porque quería abarcar algo más que las cosas del trabajo. Ahora más que nada no tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de hablar de su relación. No ahora que las cosas llegaban a ser tan complejas.

—En realidad sí, pero quería decirte a ti primero— dijo el albino. Para haber sido un delincuente de cuello blanco bastante buscado para el FBI, su trabajo en el mismo departamento encargadose de la parte técnica le favorecía demasiado. A veces era mejor ceder y el pago le sentaba bien— busque casos similares, encontrando varios que no han sido resueltos...pero hay uno que me pareció curioso.

— ¿Curioso?— pregunto Mabel mirando curiosa.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en el caso de Wendy?— pregunto.

—Oh si, ella— dijo pensando en la pelirroja que había sido el amor platónico de su hermano. Había sido arrestada a sus 21 años, acusada de asesinar a su novio, Robie Valentino— no me digas que salió libre y que ha matado a esas chicas.

— ¿Qué? No, solo que las pruebas forenses demuestran que el filo de aquel asesinato muestra que el hacha usada también es la misma que usa nuestro asesino— expuso. Se veía un poco nervioso, por lo general estaba seguro de sus palabras.

—Eso es imposible ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—Posiblemente Wendy sepa algo, al menos algo que nosotros no.

—Supongo que puedo ir por mi cuenta, es algo arriesgado— suspiro cansada— pensaran que es una tontería.

—Tal vez lo sea pero ¿vale la pena arriesgarse, no?

—Supongo que sí, bueno, te agradezco mucho— sonrió un poco— espero que esto ayude en la investigación.

— ¿En serio? Yo igual. Bueno, pensaba que después podría verte...

—Nos vemos Gideon, fue un placer hablar contigo— dijo antes de colgar.

Se fue de la oficina sin hablar con nadie. Ahora más que nada tenía que ir a ver a Wendy, algo dentro de ella pensaba de esto tal vez tenía razón. E iría a verlo.

Continuara.


	6. Psicopata

Mabel decidió irse por la noche aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Le llamaría a su hermano usando cualquier excusa que sonara creíble. No llevaría nada, era un viaje de ida y vuelta, casi clandestina por así decirlo. Ahora, mientras esperaba el taxi que había perdido, estaba sentada en aquella ordenada sala. Solo era esperar, sin embargo las ansias la estaban matando.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Mabel sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz de Dipper en su espalda. Volteo rápidamente ¿sería bueno decirle que iría a la prisión estatal de Oregón a interrogar a Wendy? Era su hermano, tenía que ser sincera con él, pero...

—Al parecer encontraron un cadáver con las características del ignoto en Nevada y queremos corroborar eso. Presiento que no lo es, así que creo que volveremos ¿no importa, verdad?— pregunto al ver a su hermano verle con una expresión que mostraba totalmente su escepticismo.

—Tampoco es que tengas opciones y lo entiendo— negó sonriendo un poco. Una pequeña curva en sus labios.

—Bien, te agradezco mucho— sonrió— creo que el taxi no tardara. Iré al aeropuerto.

— ¿Taxi?— pregunto — me hubieras dicho, yo mismo te hubiera llevado— hizo una pausa— ¿no ustedes tiene su propio...?

—No hace falta, está bien— interrumpió, ya la había cagado, no paso más que unos simples segundos que escucho como alguien hacía sonar una bocina. Era el taxi. Salvada por la campaba— ya me tengo que ir bro, nos vemos— dijo para acercarse y darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien, aunque siento que me ocultas algo — suspiro resignado — ¿me llamas después? Para saber que estés bien.

—Por supuesto— asintió bastante animada. Ya le diría la verdad cuando regresara — nos vemos— se despidió antes de salir de la casa. Subió al taxi viendo como su gemelo le veía por la ventana que tenía la sala despidiéndose. Ya se habían apartado por mucho tiempo, ahora no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Negó un poco cuando el auto se puso en movimiento. Solo iría a ver a Wendy, tal vez resolver el caso de una vez por todas y pasaría tiempo con su hermano. Recuperar el tiempo perdido sonaba bien en su mente.

...

Bill suspiro cansado después de una larga jornada de trabajo; quien dijera que el trabajo de psiquiatra era algo fácil que se lo llevara el diablo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ahora lo que quería hacer era ir a su casa y acostarse en su cama para dormir unas buenas y merecidas horas para seguir con su tortura. Claro, ahora esperaba que Dipper fuera por él, aunque con la media hora de retraso que llevaba, sus esperanzas no eran alentadoras.

—Bill... ¡Bill!— cerró sus ojos cuando escucho que le llamaban. Volteo irritado para ver un hombre de su edad. Era castaño y tenía un rostro una sonrisa bobalicona. No entendía como es que ese drogadicto trabajaba ahí.

—Yo pensé que te habías ido a tu casa ¿Por qué estás aquí?— pregunto el joven que se llamaba John Bundy. Siempre se burlaba de su apellido alegando que tenía relación con el famoso asesino de mujeres. Bill decía que no tenía la mínima idea de eso pero el solo alegaba que solo jugaba. Era un idiota.

—Congelándome el culo— bufo molesto— ¿también termino tu turno?— pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Sí, apenas así que estoy feliz de ser libre....oye ¿no quieres fumar un porro?— ofreció como si de dulces se trataran. Sabía que el rubio no se negaría.

— ¿Por qué no?— se encogió de hombros. Ya si había esperado fumar algo de marihuana no estaba tan mal.

—Entonces vamos— como un niño pequeño jalo al rubio a una zona algo apartada del hospital. Una especie de callejón oscuro y poco transitado donde podían drogarse a gusto. Cuando estaban de ánimos llegaban a otras cosas para divertirse. Con agilidad saco dos cigarrillos improvisados llenos de aquella droga que sin pensarlo Bill cogió uno para encender y empezar a fumar.

—Esto si está bien— rio un poco mientras seguía intoxicando sus pulmones. Dipper odiaba que fumara incluso un cigarro, pero al menos John comprendía y promovía su adicción.

—Por supuesto— asintió mientras imitaba las acciones de su colega — hablando en serio ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí?— pregunto con una risita.

—Tal vez— divago— a ver, no me digas y déjame adivinar —Dipper de nuevo te dejo plantado ¿verdad?— pregunto, pues no era novedad ver a Bill esperando a que Pines simplemente no llegara.

—No es tu incumbencia— suspiro exasperado para concentrarse en el humo que exhalaba el otro.

—Entonces es la verdad— musito mirándole preocupado — ¿has considerado dejarlo?

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que no, no quiero— negó bajando la mirada sintiendo como las manos heladas del castaño repentinamente le tomaban de la cintura — ¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Bundy?— pregunto sintiendo como le atraía. Soltó su porro ya casi terminado.

—No entiendo porque estas con él, parece que no te quiere...no como yo— se acercó con intenciones de besarlo pero fue interrumpido— Bill.

—Él me quiere— reprocho, estaba seguro.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces porque haca medio año no apareciste en el hospital por tres días y cuando llegaste tenías un gran moretón en uno de los ojos— frunció el ceño.

—Ya te dije que tuve un accidente, pero te inventaste toda una historia— gruño.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú y yo no soy tan estúpido como para no ver qué te pasa...me preocupas, ese tipo esta desquiciado.

—No lo conoces— le aparto para salir del callejón. Vio a lo lejos el auto de Dipper estacionado. Si había ido por él de todas formas — ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pasado mañana— se despidió recordando que mañana le tocaba día libre.

—Nos vemos Cipher, y escucha lo que te digo, él no te conviene— le vio irse. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera le había hecho el mínimo caso.

....

Mabel sintió varios sentimientos encontrados cuando estuvo frente a frente de Wendy que enfundada en su uniforme de prisión color naranja parecía que se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, como si en aquel lugar estuvieran absorbiendo todo rastro de vitalidad y en cierta parte eso era verdad. Doce en años en prisión por homicidio en primer grado no era una pena fácil después de todo. De aquella joven con aires despreocupados no quedaba nada. Ante ella estaba una mujer cansada de todo. Sintió pena por ella.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Mabel— saludo Wendy, rompiendo el silencio— ha escuchado que ya trabajas para el FBI y que estas en el caso de ese asesino en serie — comento, recordando que la había visto en algún noticiero.

—De hecho a eso vine a verte — apunto llamando la atención de la mujer de cabellos rojos— Wendy, ¿puedo decirme del asesinato de Robie?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso?— pregunto, incomoda.

—Puede ayudarte, cuando te atraparon...

—Soy inocente Mabel, ya lo he dicho, me incriminaron porque el hacha era mía pero no por eso lo hice yo.

—Jamás encontraron el arma...

—Me la robaron, pero nadie me lo creyó— suspiro— ¿es el mismo que mayo a Robie, verdad?

—Yo creo que es muy posible, Wendy esto puede ser de gran ayuda, puedo sacarte —su tono de voz en aquellas palabras sonaba más entusiasta. Para ella, Wendy jamás la pareció ni por lejos ser la autora de ese crimen. La noticia pondría tan feliz a Dipper. Sería el orgullo de su equipo. Besaría incluso a Gideon por ayudarla.

— ¿Tú crees eso?— pregunto. Por primera vez desde hacía 12 años sentía la esperanza de nuevo. Mabel solo asintió como una respuesta corta de que era así— entonces solo deseo que lo atrapes y si necesitas ayuda que yo pueda hacer, no dudes en buscarme — soltó. Ahí estaba su libertad.

—Claro que sí, tu solo confía en mi— aseguro tan confiada en ella— después de todo no hay criminal que no reciba su castigo.

—Está Jack Unterweger, escapo hace poco— bromeo un poco recordando aquel aterrador asesino en serie. Un chiste muy negro que incluso a ella le inquieto un poco.

—Pues conmigo a cargo de todo no sucederá así— negó. El criminal caería ante sus pies.

***

Bill se encontraba solo en casa, acostado cómodamente en su cama mientras cambiaba distraídamente los canales de la televisión buscando algo que llegara a entretenerlo mientras esperaba que Dipper regresara. Ahora que los dos tenían un día libre, el castaño dijo que iría algo para comer para encerrarse ambos y no hacer absolutamente nada. Tal vez algo indecente en la cama si estaban de ánimos. Él por su parte, estaba dispuesto a todo.

Soltó un bufido al ver que no había nada y de impulso lanzo el control contra la televisión. Al final no logro a dar nada y tuvo que levantarse para recoger el control que había quedado cerca de la cama.

Se agacho de la cama viendo que debajo de la cama había rastros de polvo bastantes grandes ¿Cuándo habían limpiado algo? Se suponía que Dipper le tocaba limpiar, pero parecía que nadie había tocado nada ahí. Menudo descuido. Suspiro un poco tomando el control para ver algo en el rincón. Era una caja de madera. Él no había metido ninguna caja y le pareció extraño. Pronto dejo el control en el colchón para agarrar aquella caja de tamaño que una caja de zapatos. Era de Dipper, eso era seguro ¿Por qué no sabía de su existencia?

Sentándose en la cama con la caja en sus piernas limpio el poco rastro que había en la caja ¿Cómo es que no estaba tan sucia como estaba el resto? Quito la tapa viendo más de una docena de cartas, todas ellas de Wendy Corduroy, así como muchas fotos de la pelirroja. Sintiendo la respiración cada vez más pesada comenzó a leer cada una de las cartas.

—Bill, ya estoy en casa— escucho la voz de Dipper y después el cerrar de la puerta— ¿Bill, estas ahí?— sus pasos se hacían más cercanos para él no hizo caso, solo siguió leyendo las cartas que hasta el más tonto notaba las intenciones románticas que había en las mismas. Reviso las fechas. La más reciente había sido en dos semanas ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?— ¿Qué estás haciendo con esto?— volteo a ver al castaño que estaba en el marco de la habitación.

—Así que ya la habías superado ¿verdad?— tomo un respiro tratando de sonar lo más entero que podía. No le daría la satisfacción de verlo llorar — ¿Por qué me mentiste todo ese tiempo?

—Yo puedo explicarlo...

—No, tú no puedes explicar nada — negó para agarrar una de las cartas y enfrente de él, la empezó a romper.

— ¡No hagas eso!— exclamo para lanzarse contra el rubio y aventarlo contra la cama subiéndose encima. La caja cayo dejando que su contenido se desplomara por el piso — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!— grito para tomar sus muñecas cuando vio que estaba dispuesto a pegarle.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!— Forcejaba para tener su libertad— ¡¿Por qué tienes esas cartas de esa perra?!— sus palabras murieron cuando sintió como un puño cerrado impactaba contra una de sus mejilla haciendo que su rostro se girara. Aprovechando que le había soltado le aparto, ignorando el gran dolor que sentía junto con el sabor metálico que había en su boca.

—No le vuelvas hablar así—recrimino viendo como Bill se levantaba de la cama.

—Yo le hablo como yo quiera, le odio— escupió con veneno — mejor dicho las odio, las odio a todo a ellas— llevo una de sus mano a su mejilla. Eso se inflamaría, sentía las constantes punzadas de dolor — siempre la has preferido, nunca dejaste de amarla y yo como un idiota te creí que sentías algo por mi— retrocedió cuando el castaño se levantó de la cama. No se veía como aquel dócil y amable joven, no había rastro de él. Ahora le estaba cabreando y él conocía esa faceta suya.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, solo estas alterado Bill, vamos lamento haberte golpeado — respiraba profundamente.

— ¡Una mierda que estoy alterado!— grito saliendo de la habitación — no quiero que te me acerques, maldito psicópata....jamás superaras a esa puta, por eso matas a esas mujeres — su voz se empezaba a quebrar. Cerró sus ojos cuando Dipper en un rápido movimiento se puso enfrente de él para agarrarlo de los hombros.

—No te hagas el inocente, Cipher— dijo mirando sin emoción al rubio — tampoco eras inocente, tú me ayudaste todo este tiempo.

—Solo me usaste— trataba de apartarlo, quería alejarlo de él— pensaba...pensaba que las matabas porque le odiabas, pero...

—Sí, si la amo...y puede que también te haya usado— su tono calmado cambio cuando sintió como le había dado un golpe en la entrepierna haciendo que cayera al suelo— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!— grito presa del dolor.

— ¡Tú eres un hijo de puta!— grito antes de bajar de prisa las escaleras. Sin pensarlo corrió a la sala donde en uno de los sillones estaban las llaves del auto donde siempre Dipper las dejaba abandonadas. Las cogió para salir de la casa y sin importar que estuviera sin piyama y que Dipper ya le estaba siguiendo fue al automóvil para entrar en él. Pudo verlo cuando el auto arranco, alejándose de ahí. Necesitaba alejarse de él.

...

— ¿Dónde estás Mabel?— la castaña realmente había considerado no haber contestado la llamada de Gideon.

—Voy de regreso a Gravity Falls ¿pasa algo?— pregunto mientras manejaba, como bendecía tanto el manos libre.

—Todos preguntan por ti, me tienes preocupado ¿Dónde te fuiste?

—Hablar con Wendy, el primer asesinato de este ignoto fue Robie.

—Yo pensaba que estaba loco pero ¿no crees que eso sale de su patrón? Digo, el asesino mata a mujeres en primer lugar.

—Tal vez quien pensó asesinar fue a Wendy con su propia hacha, pero es mi teoría ¿puedes hacerme el favor de decirles que regreso en una hora? Tengo pensando cómo podemos hacer el perfil del asesino. No hay mucho tiempo que perder.

—Bien, bien ya veré eso— dijo para colgar.

Mabel suspiro más relajada para concentrarse en el camino. Había logrado encontrar algo valioso. Era hora de hacer las cosas de forma seria. Como si ella fuera la imagen de ello.

...

John Bundy no espero nada cuando Bill le había llamado para pedir su ayuda. Ahora estaba el rubio enfrente de su departamento con piyama, sin zapatos y con un gran moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

—Lo deje— fue lo único que dijo antes de que entraran a su departamento. Sin duda la palabra limpio era algo que no rondaba en aquel pequeño y maloliente departamento. Podía ver incluso los restos de lo que antes había sido pizza que estaba debajo de recipientes vacíos de comida china.

—Lamento el desorden, se supone que haría limpieza pero siempre estoy ocupado— se justificaba tratando de ordenar un poco— ¿Cómo que lo dejaste?

—Ya no lo soportaba— dijo para acercarse a uno de los sillones y sentarse— ¿puedo quedarme aquí un momento? Después iré por mis cosas cuando no este, no quiero ver su estúpida cara.

—Sabes que puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras — sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba para acariciar sus cabellos— ¿puedes quedarte aquí mientras voy a trabajar? Creo que tengo una cirugía en una hora.

—Tonto— sonrió irónico— estaré bien aquí, ve, no te preocupes.

—Gracias— sonrió de forma angelical antes de ir a la salida— nos vemos en la noche. Si quieres droga, me queda algo de heroína en la cocina, cuídate— salió sin darle tiempo de despedirse.

Bill se levantó de su asiento para ver el departamento. Para que fuera un médico respetado, el orden no era su fuerte. Tal vez en eso le ayudaría, sería un pequeño pago por permitirle quedarle en su casa. Aparte tampoco le preocupaba el hecho de que Dipper le buscara. Solo le había usado, no creía que le tomaría tanta importancia. Que equivocado estaba.

...

Por el contrario que Bill pensaba, Dipper no le dejaría. De hecho le estaba buscando pero el no tener el automóvil disponible hacia un poco más difícil todo ¿Dónde estaba? No tenía familia, no había llevado dinero y dudara que se alejaría mucho ya que el auto no tenía mucha gasolina. Supondría que iría con alguien pero tampoco tenía amigos...o si, tenía uno.

Recordaba a un colega donde había pillado drogarse con Bill afueras del hospital. Odiaba demasiado a ese tipo y durante un tiempo tuvo la teoría que tenía una aventura. Bill no era un estúpido para traicionarlo pero ahora dudaba de absolutamente todo.

No había sido bueno decirle que le había usado, eso fue cruel, incluso para él. Pero le había cabreado y había roto algo que consideraba valioso. Estaba tan cabreado que dijo cosas sin pensarlas mucho.

Por supuesto que le seguía escribiendo a Wendy y que muchas de ellas mantenían ese aire romántico que anteriormente le había profesado en su juventud, pero ahora no había rastros. Si le escribía eso era solo para mantener las apariencias. Hacer ver que el viejo Dipper, calmado que no mataría ni una mosca seguía ahí. Amando a su platónico a pesar que estuviera en prisión por su culpa ¿Qué sospecharía de alguien que le mandaba dulces cartas de amor? Las fotos y demás cosas simplemente las guardaba y aunque podía tirarlas no lograba deshacer. Simplemente formaban parte de su vida. Una vida a la cual quería seguía aferrándose.

Debido a eso no quiso que Bill se enterara de nada pero había metido las narices en sus asuntos. Y él había actuado de una forma no correcta de la cual se arrepentía. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero primero debería buscarlo.

Ahora estaba afuera del hospital donde trabajaba. Había preguntado por el idiota de John y tras unos pequeños gestos de coqueteo con el ingenua recepcionista esta la respondió que saldría hasta las nueve de la noche. Genial, fantástico.

Todavía era temprano por lo que decidió preguntar la dirección de donde vivía. Esa información si era confidencial e incluso levanto la sospecha de la mujer. Solo le quedaba esperar.

Había pasado de nuevo en la casa y tras ordenar sus cosas nuevamente y dejarlas mejor en el sótano, escucho como le llamaban en el teléfono. Era su hermana.

—Hola Mabel ¿Cómo van las cosas en Nevada?— jugaba con el cable del teléfono ansioso esperando que su voz no le delatara.

—Ya no estoy en Nevada, pero quería decirte que voy a volver mañana a tu casa. Tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer.

—Está bien, yo no estaré en casa de todas formas.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Nada de importancia, solo una pelea con Bill, pero quiero arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

—Bien, espero que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes.

—Gracias— dijo empezando a sentir ese terrible dolor de cabeza ¿Por qué esa mierda tenía que aparecer en ese momento?

—No es nada, nos vemos mañana ¿está bien?

—Si— soltó un jadeo cuando sentía como si le taladraran el cerebro. No, no ahora.

— ¿Estas bien?— la voz preocupada de su gemela solo la causo más molestia.

—Estoy bien, adiós— colgó para caer al suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Soltó un grito tan fuerte que sintió que se lastimaba las cuerdas vocales. Odiaba esos dolores tan intensos. Simplemente les tenía un odio tan arraigado.

Duro unos minutos antes de que cesara también de forma repentina. Se sentía cansado, como cada vez que caía en depresión después de cada asesinato. No se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendido.

...

Había ordenado todo aquel lugar que incluso cuando John llego de nuevo en la noche no podía reconocer nada. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado e incluso un olor agradable le invadía las fosas nasales.

—Bill no tenías que hacer eso.

—Pues si me voy a quedar aquí, no quiero que vivir en medio de la basura— se justificó mientras estaba tumbado en el sillón. Completamente intoxicado por la heroína que se había inyectado después de parar de limpiar.

—Grosero— hizo un puchero mientras se subía encima de él.

— ¿Qué haces?— su cuerpo lo sentía más pesado que no pudo evitar cuando le estaba dando pequeños besos en su cuello.

—Solo quiero demostrar lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que estoy por tenerte en mi casa— se levantó un poco para quitarle la playera negra una talla más grande de la que correspondía.

— ¿Me quieres?— pregunto en un susurro llamando la atención de Bundy.

—Por supuesto que sí, te quiero demasiado, no entiendo cómo te pueden hacer daño— y antes de darle tiempo de responder le beso. Al menos eso le conformaba la respuesta que había recibido.

La forma en que terminaron teniendo sexo en el sillón fue lento y calmado. Sin duda muy diferente al que había tenido con Dipper en años. Debía de admitir que también era muy satisfactoria, le gustaba sus suaves susurros con palabras tiernas. Y mucho más le encanto como le mimaba para cargarlo y llevarlo a la habitación donde lo arropo en la cama.

Se escuchó como golpeaba a la puerta y aunque Bill le pidió que no fuera, John no le hizo caso y fue atender a la puerta. Será algo rápido, dijo pero no fue así.

— ¿John?— preguntaba parándose y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana blanca— ¿pasa algo?— una punzada de terror le invadió cuando vio el cadáver del joven tirado en el suelo. Cerca del cadáver estaba Dipper vestido completamente de negro. Su inseparable hacha estaba en sus manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro— No.

—Siempre presentí que me engañabas— suspiro Dipper que soltó el arma— Bill ¿Qué le veías a ese imbécil?— pregunto mirándole con reproche.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunto para regresar a la habitación y cerrar con seguro. Se vistió apenas con un bóxer negro y una camiseta roja. Se estremeció cuando vio como intentaba.

—Abre la puerta Bill, necesito aclarar las cosas contigo— su voz era calmada pero eso solo le estaba asustado.

—Vete, llamare a la policía.

—Sabes que no te creo eso.

Después de aquello no escucho nada y mientras buscaba algo para defenderse, Dipper agarraba de nuevo el hacha para acercarse a la puerta y después de soltar un silbido empezó a golpear contra la puerta, rompiéndola al muy estilo de Jack Torrance de la película del resplandor, solo que con la diferencia que no recibió ninguna cortada en la mano sino que al abrir la puerta y apenas entrar sintió el fuerte golpe de un bate en su estómago, sacándole el aire.

Bill aprovechando que estaba en el piso paso de largo por el sin soltar su arma improvisada. Saldría y huiría. No era ningún tonto para llamar a la policía, después de todo había sido su cómplice y si lo hundiría, Dipper se encargaría que lo hicieran juntos.

Apenas se acercó a la puerta sintió como le agarraban de un hombro para jalarlo hacia atrás y hacerlo tropezar.

— ¿Dónde vas, cariño? Todavía no hemos terminado— se le subió encima para sacar de la sudadera negra un cuchillo de caza.

—Déjame en paz, maldito enfermo— trato de quitárselo de encima pero no logro nada— te odio ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Sin decir nada, el castaño le agarro la mano derecha para estirar su brazo y sin esperar nada clavo el cuchillo en la palma. Una sonrisa enferma surco sus labios al escuchar sus gritos de dolor y agonía.

—Tú no me odias, me amas— aseguro muy seguro de sí mismo— y tú me vuelves loco.

—Me usaste...tú lo dijiste— susurro, el dolor era delirante, en especial cuando empezó a retorcer la hoja del cuchillo dentro de su mano.

—No...yo te mentí. Solo, no puedo parar de mentir— dijo para sacar el cuchillo y clavarlo de nuevo— te amo, pero no puedo parar mi obsesión por ella. Lo siento.

—Tú no amas a nadie ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Dipper enfureció con sus negativas y dejando el cuchillo en su lugar se levantó para con calma empezar a patear con fuerza el cuerpo de Bill, procurando no golpear su rostro ni tampoco que llegara a caer en la inconsciencia.

—Yo te amo, te amo demasiado ¿Por qué crees que lo mate?— decía con gran rencor mientras lo golpeaba— me estaba dejando, como cuando Wendy prefirió a Robie, dices que yo no amo a nadie, pero ¿alguien piensa en mí? A nadie le importo. Wendy jamás me correspondió, mi hermana casi no me visita si no porque estoy matando y tú también me estabas dejando ¿Qué soy para ustedes?

—Yo...— el rubio escupió sangre. El dolor era intenso, incluso para un amante del dolor como era él— yo te amaba...

—No es verdad.

—Si...pero...jamás pensé que fuera lo suficiente para ti.... — tosió mas sangre lo que le dificultaba hablar. Dipper dejo de patearlo y después de un par de minutos continuo— al ver que tenías esas cartas de Wendy, pensé que jamás era lo suficiente para ti. A pesar de que he decidido perdonar que te acuestes con tus víctimas y ayudarte con tus asesinatos, yo quería que me amaras. No me importan ellas, puedes matar a las que quieras, pero las amas a ellas.

—Te lo dije, a ellas no las amo— negó.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto para sentir como se subía encima y le quitaba el cuchillo.

—Te amo Bill, pero...— hizo una pausa para acercar el cuchillo a su izquierdo. Bill sintió como perdió el aliento— debes pagar tu traición.

El grito de Bill cuando le arranco el ojo fue música para los oídos de Dipper.

....

Se aseguró curar sus heridas y tras ponerlo en el asiento trasero del automóvil, cubriéndolo de una manta regreso al departamento. Le pareció extraño que nadie se asomara, pero tampoco le importaba, lo que haría sería demasiado arriesgado, el tiempo era esencial.

Limpio la casa a consciencia, borrando toda huella que habría dejado Bill y tras desquitarse con el cadáver salió corriendo al auto para irse de una vez por todos. Era hora de volver a casa. Una ducha y una siesta le caerían bien. Ahora con Bill a su lado, todo estaba en calma.

Continuara.


	7. Sueño

"Hacia tanto frio cuando salió de su casa en Wisconsin. El frio le colaba a los huesos pero eso poco le importaba, el no regresaría a su casa, no quería ver a sus padres, lamentándose, vestidos de negro mientras lloraban la triste muerte de su hermano gemelo, Will Cipher. Siempre era una lástima que un chico de 16 años se suicidara con una sobredosis de antidepresivos que se suponía, le ayudaría.

Él quería mucho a su hermano, ellos habían sido unidos pero el hecho que sus padres parecieran que solo les importara Will no ayudaba mucho. También se sentía culpable ya que la última vez que habían hablado discutieron bastante. Al final, ciego de la ira le sugirió que acabara con su vida y Will, como el buen hermano que fue. Le hizo caso.

Ahora sus padres estaban sumergidos en su pena en esa gran casa donde se sentía más solo. De hecho, también estaba acostumbrado. Para ellos, siempre Will era quien importaba, Will era quien necesitaba atención, eran a quienes felicitaban sus triunfos y daban palabras de aliento cuando fracasaba. Y él, solo era otro hijo.

Will lo apoyaba, pero ya se había dejado. Le había abandonado, o eso pensaba de forma egoísta Bill Cipher. Después de todo también necesitaba de sus padres cuando toda su vida le habían ignorado, incluso ahora. Parecían que habían perdido todo cuando él aún seguía con vida.

¿Qué importaba que tratara llamar su atención? ¿Qué sentido tenia hablar cuando nadie le escuchaba? Para ellos, él solo existía cuando a veces, peleando con su hermano Will lloraba. Le regañaban y asunto arreglado, después era tan inservible como un mueble feo de la casa.

Entonces, si sabía su decadente situación ¿Por qué buscaba de forma tan obsesiva un poco de atención? Sacaba buenas notas, de hecho estaba entusiasmado que a su edad entraría a la universidad. Lo único que llamo la atención de sus padres era que estudiaría medicina, lo mismo que había querido estudiar su hermano.

Sin poder evitar nada termino cayendo al suelo cuando tropezó con una rama. Joder ¿Por qué le pasaba algo así? Se preguntaba mientras se sentaba y se limpiaba un poco el polvo de su ropa.

— ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Por favor, alguien!— se levantó rápidamente cuando escucho el desgarrador grito de la mujer acercarse.

Apenas logro esconderse cuando vio como corría una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos. De su cabeza se veía la sangre escurrir. Retrocedió un poco dispuesto para huir de ahí, solo para llamar la atención de la pobre pelirroja.

— ¡Tu! ¡Por favor ayúdame!— se acercó tambaleante hacia el que solo trataba alejarse. Pudo ver que su ropa la tenía puesta de forma descuidada y estaba descalza— por favor, no quiero que me encuentre.

—Yo no puedo— dijo para mirar a todos lados. Joder ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba confundido.

—Pero él me matara si me encuentra— sollozaba desconsolada para lanzarse al rubio en busca de apoyo. Sus pies maltratados simplemente no podían soportar su peso— vámonos de aquí.

—Que no— se quedó helado al ver como un hombre con un hacha en mano se acercaba a ellos. Lentamente abrazo el cuerpo de la mujer apretándole contra su cuerpo.

Era mayor que él, eso era seguro y vestía jeans oscuros con una sudadera negra con capucha que ocultaba sus rasgos. Las manchas marrones oscuras se notaban y no había que ser tonto que eso era la sangre de la mujer que estaba sangrando y llorando. Se aceraba sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Debía ser inteligente si quería seguir vivo pero ¿realmente valía la pena vivir?

Basto con mirarse. No hubo palabras pero se había entendido lo que harían. Sin miramientos separo a la joven y le empujo para que cayera contra el suelo. Apenas logro gritar cuando el filo del hacha cortó su garganta.

—Supongo que debería darte las gracias ¿no?—susurro aquel hombro que quito el hacha de la mujer que se desangraba. Bill no pudo responder nada, estaba hipnotizado por la sangre.

Había visto el cadáver de su hermano tirado en la cama de su habitación. Estaba libre de cortes, realmente parecía que solo estaba echando una siesta de una formas un tanto rara. Pero ahora estaba viendo a esa mujer, ahogándose con su propia sangre y eso era algo ¿llamativo? ¿Genial? No sabía describirlo en realidad.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto desorientado viendo como aquel hombre se quitaba la capucha de la sudadera. Realmente era atractivo, por un momento pensó en Ted Bundy cuando lo vio; piel blanca, cabellos castaño cortos y rebeldes y un flequillo que ocultaba su frente.

— ¿Por qué no la ayudaste?— inquirió intrigado. Esta era si tercera víctima, pero era la primera vez que tenía un testigo. Se suponía que los testigos deberían estar horrorizados por lo que habían visto, pero ese chico simplemente le parecía raro.

— ¿Por qué debería haber hecho eso? Me mataras de todas formas— dijo encogiéndose de hombros ¿realmente no huiría? Tampoco es que le importara.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo haría?

—Es algo lógico ¿no?— suspiro un poco — solo hazlo rápido— cerro sus ojos escuchando como sus pasos acercándose a él. Exhalo profundamente pensando en Will hasta que sintió como le acariciaban su cabeza suavemente.

—No seas tonto, además no eres mi tipo— negó divertido el castaño para separarse.

—Creo que es algo indignante que digas algo así— dijo para ver de nuevo el cadáver— ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?— pregunto para acercarse al cuerpo y darle un pequeña patada.

—Me encantaría, es cansado hacerlo solo— admitió — por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Bill, no William solo Bill— suspiro un poco. Sus padres solo habían querido tener un hijo, no dos. Suponía que su poca imaginación que decidieron solo ponerles Bill y Will.

—Eso es un poco extraño, pero me gusta— sonrió un poco.

— ¿En serio? Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?— inquirió curioso viendo cómo se ponía nervioso ¿no se suponía que el debería estar así?

—Me puedes decir Dipper— explico— es algo largo de explicar.

—Tenemos tiempo mientras limpiamos eso— señalo divertido.

—Tienes razón— asintió dándole la razón.

—Yo siempre la tengo— con autosuficiencia comenzó ayudar aquel psicópata con aquel cadáver. Al menos no tenía intenciones de matarlo y parecía una buena persona.

.....

—Y ¿Por qué mataste a esa mujer?— pregunto Bill luego de unos largos minutos de silencio. Los dos estaban en su casa y realmente agradecía de que sus padres no estuvieran en ese momento, no quería dar explicaciones porque un sujeto manchado de sangre estaba platicando tranquilamente en su sala— ¿Te debía algo o...?

—Para nada— negó de forma tajante— solo quise matarla, no sé si me explico.

—No, realmente no— negó de forma sincera.

—Eres muy joven para entender eso— se echó en el sofá sin importar que lo manchara de sangre.

—Tengo 16— frunció el ceño bastante ofendido por lo que había dicho— aunque bueno lo más seguro es que seas todo un psicópata, como Ted Bundy.

—Odio que siempre mencionen a ese tipo— bufo— tampoco es el mejor asesino de la historia.

—Apuesto a que tu si— rio un poco— ¿has matado a más personas?

—A unas tres más, pero jamás en este estado, tampoco estaré mucho— explico viendo como el ánimo del rubio descendía— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada ¿debería pasarme algo?

—Eres demasiado raro— confeso.

—Posiblemente — se levantó— ¿no quieres darte una ducha? Apestas a sangre— hizo una mueca el mencionar la sangre.

— ¿Me dejarías darme una ducha? ¿Y qué hay de la ropa? No creo que me quede la tuya— se levantó dando más relevancia a la diferencia de estatura que había en ambos.

—Hay ropa aquí que te puede quedar— le aparto, ya suficiente había tenido que le dijera que era un mocoso para que también se metiera con su estatura.

—Tu también necesitas darte una ducha— señalo Dipper mostrando que el también estaba sucio.

—Si quieres podemos bañarnos juntos, aunque creo que eso sería ilegal para ti— ofreció en un tono sugerente haciendo reír el castaño.

—Tampoco estoy tan viejo, solo tengo 22.

—Para mí eres como de la tercera edad— sonrió con sorna y satisfacción por su pequeña venganza.

—Eso no es gracioso— replico acercándose a él. Bill se detuvo sintiendo como le sostenían de la cintura.

—Podías entrar a prisión si haces algo indecoroso conmigo— su respiración empezaba acelerar. No tenía ningún problema con liarse con otro hombre, el problema era que dicho hombre parecía ser todo un desquiciado y eso era peligroso. Además que no conocía bien sus intenciones y no sabía que podía llegar hacerle, pero ¿acaso eso importaba? A veces sentía que le daba igual que lo matara.

—Tengo razones más fuertes para entrar a prisión, además— sus dedos acariciaban la cintura y las caderas del adolescente sintiendo como se estremecía ante su tacto— te quiero agradecer de que me hayas ayudado.

—Y ¿tomar la ducha juntos es tu forma de hacerlo? Y yo soy el raro— bromeo paseando sus manos en sus hombros.

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¿Crees que me veo que me molesta?— le empujo contra si para besarlo después de todo nada le importaba ya.

...

Sus uñas arañaban su espalda cuando sintió que entraba lentamente en su ya lubricada entrada, a pesar de todo le dolía bastante pero le daba igual. Se habían metido en la ducha juntos claro y después de unos cuantos jugueteos sexuales ahora estaba en contra la pared teniendo su primera vez con ese asesino.

— ¿Te duele?— pregunto mientras trataba de sostenerlo mejor de los muslos.

—Solo un poco, pero me gusta— sonrió de lado— no temas.

—Nunca dije que temiera algo— susurro antes de besarlo y empezar a embestirlo con fuerza.

Bill se sentía delirar ante todo lo que provocaba el mayor. Dolía como el infierno, pero también esa era la intensidad que podía sentía el placer. Devoro sus labios con necesidad mientras hacía que sus cuerpos hicieran fricción y también buscando que su propio miembro obtuviera algo de satisfacción.

Después de unos minutos y sintiendo el orgasmo más cerca sintió como se detuvo. Sin poder repechar nada sintió como le volteaban para bajarle y quedar de rodillas frente a él.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?— pregunto dejando a flote la inseguridad que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

—Abre la boca, quiero correrme ahí— el rubio capto al instante y abrió su boca para meterse aquella erección — me gusta que lo captes tan bien— bajo una de sus manos a esos cabellos amarillos para jalarlos y marcar el ritmo que él hasta llegar al orgasmo.

—Esto sabe asqueroso— escupió con asco Bill al separarse y escupir algo del semen.

— ¿No te gusto?— pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿Tengo cara de que me gusta? Es una mierda— se calló cuando sintió como le apresaban en esos brazos— ¿Dipper?

—Lo siento— susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No pasa nada— murmuro— ¿quieres que ya nos bañemos? Estoy empezando a tener frio.

—Por supuesto, yo te ayudo— ofreció amable separándose de él.

—Bien— suspiro sintiéndose incómodo.

Después de la caliente ducha, ambos fueron al cuarto del menor donde Dipper comenzó a relatar los asesinatos que había cometido sin explicar sus razones. No era algo que para Bill significara y estaba bien. En la noche durmieron juntos.

Se sentía bien a pesar de todo, podía estar con alguien que podría atentar con su vida en cualquier momento, pero se sentía bien. Pero, como algo que estaba acostumbrado, no llego a durar mucho. Dipper se fue a lo largo de tres semanas; no hubo despedidas, no hubo un "hablamos luego" no hubo nada. Sentía que jamás lo vería.

Bill sentía adolorido todo el cuerpo cuando despertó. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y tras unos minutos estando en silencio se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación ¿Por qué estaba ahí si hacia unas horas estaba con John? ¿Eran horas? No estaba seguro, estaba drogado.

—Despertaste— escucho voz la de Dipper cerca de él y se tensó de inmediato al escuchar su voz. Abrió su ojo con terror para tratar de alejarse y terminar cayendo en la cama. El dolor por todo su cuerpo se intensifico y se dio cuenta de la ausencia en ese momento de uno de sus globos oculares.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto apenas llevando sus manos a los vendajes que rodeaban la mitad de su rostro.

—No hagas eso, cariño, te harás daño— se acercó para detenerlo con facilidad. Sin poder casi resistencia, lo logro subir de nuevo en la cama— eres un necio— negó mientras acomodaba de nuevo las vendas.

—No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme— susurro apenas sintiendo como le empujaban contra el colchón y le arropaba.

—No tienes donde ir — acariciaba sus cabellos para besar su frente— ¿Por qué eres tan terco y no me haces caso?

—Porque lo mataste y también me hiciste todo esto— murmuro con dificultad.

—Él está muerto, era el único que podía ayudarte. Hazme caso y descansa, tengo que ir hacer una autopsia, me han llamado— su tono se hizo más amargo al decir eso. Estaba demasiado cómodo y no estaba de humor para recibir la llamada de su gemela en la madrugada para ir. Parecía ansiosa y el no podía negarse. El buen hermano tenía que aparecer, con sueño y horrorizado.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices así? No quiero estar aquí.

—Supuse que dirías algo así, no me dejas opción— suspiro con cansancio antes de levantarse e ir al mueble de la tv donde agarro una jeringa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto tratando de retroceder sin lograr nada. Tampoco hizo mucha diferencia cuando el castaño le agarraba del brazo derecho para encajar la aguja— ¿Qué me haces?

—Solo quiero que descanses amor mío, tienes que tomar mucho reposo— dijo tranquilo.

Rápidamente su cuerpo se hizo más pesado, sintiendo las suaves de caricias de Dipper más lejanas y extrañas mientras que todo se estaba volviendo negro de nuevo.

....

Había logrado mudarse a Virginia y a sus 20 años sintiendo la independencia en todo sentido vivía en un pequeño departamento con su compañero de la universidad, John Bundy de 23 años. Ambos hacían sus prácticas en el mismo hospital y casi estaban juntos. Eran grandes amigos, se comprendían con el punto de que eran los despreciados de sus familias, la misma carrera- aunque en el caso de John, él se especializaba en la neurología- y su lenta pero decadente gusto por las drogas-

—Tú haces la cena— dijo John cuando habían llegado.

—Claro, querido— comento irónico. Era bastante normal ese tipo de bromas entre ambos jóvenes — oye...

— ¿Si, mi amor?

—No es tan gracioso...dicen que habrá un cambio de forense.

—Sí, escuche eso aunque no los culpo con ese viejo que estaba antes es imposible no pensar que no lo confundieran con un cadáver más.

—Tienes razón, bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos y no olvides de comprar el lubricante— se despidió para irse por su lado.

Entro al elevador para pasar al segundo piso. Cuando las puertas de metal se estaban cerrando alguien lo detuvo. Rodo los ojos impaciente, él estaba tan cómodo solo.

—Que bien— suspiro aquel hombre que le dejo helado cuando entro.

— ¿Dipper?— pregunto arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Te conozco?— pregunto confundido a la vez, no le reconocía.

—Soy yo, Bill— se señaló a sí mismo como si de esa manera no pudiera perderlo de vista— ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

—El de Wisconsin, claro que me acuerdo de ti— sonrió al recordar al jovencito que le había ayudado en aquel bosque. Aunque ahora que lo veía bien, no había cambiado demasiado.

—Eres demasiado grosero— le saco la lengua para cruzarse de brazos— ¿Qué haces aquí, no creo que sea para verme.

—Trabajo aquí, soy el forense— dijo.

—Genial, trabajas con los muertos, creo que te queda demasiado bien— abrieron la puerta del elevador— me tengo que ir, nos vemos— se quiso baja más una mano lo detuvo y las puertas se cerraron— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Puedo verte de nuevo?

— ¿Qué?— frunció el ceño— Creo que... ¿es broma, no? Cuando te fuiste ni siquiera dijiste nada y me dices eso.

—Lamento eso, pero tenía que hacerlo— bajo la mirada y cuando elevador subía, él lo detuvo.

—Pensé que no querías saber de mi...estamos en un hospital, creo que hacer esto es demasiado infantil.

—Entonces ¿nos vemos después?

—En la noche, en la salida— dijo quitando el agarre— ¿me dejas ir?— estaba impaciente, algo que Dipper noto por lo que con un suspiro de resignación le dejo en su piso.

—Nos vemos en la noche— se despidió Dipper pero fue ignorado— genial— mascullo antes de marcar su propio piso.

...

Él no era ingenuo, siempre había pensado eso, incluso cuando lo era en su totalidad. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que era verdad, porque en verdad lo estaba esperando. John se había ido y ahora se estaba congelando afuera.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que le ponían un abrigo encima de él. Volteo a ver al castaño que sonreía un poco.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Veía que tenías frio y quiero compasarte que me hayas esperado— se justificó— vamos a mi casa— anuncio seguro mientras pasaba de largo. Bill, confundido le siguió al auto del mayor donde se metieron.

—Mira, yo no sé qué estas planeando...

—Te necesito, Bill— echo el auto en marcha interrumpiendo al Cipher— no he dejado de pensar en aquella vez que me ayudaste y quiero que me ayudes, no he podido matar a ninguna chica — se veía que estaba poniendo nervioso, hablaba más rápido.

—Oh, vamos, tu no necesitas mi ayuda— negó para ver que habían frenado en el auto— y yo tampoco quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué no? Parecía que te gustaba tanto.

—Te fuiste, ni siquiera me avisaste...y eso me dolió.

—No lo volveré hacer Bill, lo juro — le tomo de las manos dejándolo en un breve shock— solo confía en mí, jamás te dejare, eres necesario para mí.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron un vuelco para Bill ¿era necesario para él? ¿Realmente importaba para alguien? Bajo la mirada. Toda su vida vivió en las sombras de su hermano y ahora ¿estaría dispuesto solo para ser necesario de alguien más? ¿Incluso si era un seguro desquiciado? Claro que si, además debía de admitir que adoraba esa falta de empatía que tenía.

No dijo nada, el beso que le dio en los labios seria su respuesta. También seria quien sellaría su destino. Su lento camino a la destrucción.

Continuara.


	8. Control

Mabel no entendía que pasaba por la mente de ese enfermo. Era demasiado obvio que era el asesino en serie que estaba buscando, pero ¿Por qué cambiar de nuevo su tipo de victima? No tenía siquiera lógica. Miro el cadáver del chico. Había sido asesinado por varios golpes del hacha en la cabeza.

—Su nombre es John Bundy— escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros que al contrario de lo que pensaba se mantenía calmado. No entendía porque, el chico asesinado era su hermano y pareciera que no le afectaba en nada— ese maldito hijo de puta, cuando lo encuentre le pondré su hacha en su jodido trasero— al demonio que no le afectaba.

—No te enfades Jeff— negó la castaña— se está descontrolando, es demasiado raro que cambiara su tipo de víctima y eso podemos tomarlo como algo a nuestro favor.

—Supongo que sí, debemos cambiar algunas cosas de perfil, mañana lo daremos una rueda de prensa antes que los amarillistas no ganen ventaja— expreso— ¿Dónde demonios está metido ese inútil del forense?

—No le hables así de mi hermano— frunció el ceño molesta aunque la verdad es que le extrañaba que Dipper no hubiera llegado todavía ¿Qué pasaba?

Y como si hubiera sido invocado el castaño llego al apartamento esquivando a los agentes policiales que le miraban con reproche. Había llegado tarde de nuevo, eso podía costarle el trabajo, pero parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Lamento la demora, Mabel, estos dolores de cabeza me están matando— justifico para acercarse al cadáver— pobre tipo ¿Por qué andas en un caso así? ¿No se supone que andas tras el loco del hacha?— pregunto para empezar con su labor y esperando la respuesta de su gemela. 

—Él es el autor de este crimen también — comento.

—Bien— apenas pudo decir — pues las señales es que si fue atacado con el hacha, pero no deberían estar seguros que sean el mismo. A veces suele pasar que algún idiota se quiera aprovechar de la búsqueda de solo un asesino para cometer asesinatos...

—No, no es la primera vez que hace eso— negó y Dipper solo rodo los ojos, un detalle que pasó desapercibida.

—Y supongo que eso lo viste en Nevada.

—Yo no fui a Nevada, lamento haberte mentido pero en realidad fui a ver a Wendy— al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja Dipper se quedó congelado.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Wendy en esto?— logro articular sonando lo más tranquilo, joder ¿Por qué le ocultaba algo así? Debía ser cauteloso.

—Que ella no sea la culpable del asesinato de Robie, tal vez ese haya sido el primer asesinato de este ignoto.

—Vamos Mabel, eso no tiene lógica...— trataba de hacerle razonar. No, no podía ser verdad, se suponía que jamás tenían que relacionar ese pequeño accidente con los demás.

—Yo también pensé en eso, pero Gideon me ayudo—argumento— tal vez el asesino al ser su primer asesinato lo hizo por impulso, tal vez esté sucediendo de nuevo ¿no te parece? Si es así, cuando lo atrapemos, Wendy será libre ¿no te parece genial?

"Maldito gordo hijo de puta, te voy a matar" pensaba con rabia mientras buscaba algo que podría ser crucial- ja, todo estaba limpio- miro a su hermana confundido para sonreír levemente. Todo se empezaba a salir de sus manos, y aunque lo quería hacer era a matarlos a todos, sabía que eso era una decisión completamente estúpida.

—Me parece genial, jamás pensé que ella fuera culpable, espero que lo atrapen— dijo sacando una sonrisa de su hermana que fue con su equipo, dejándolo solo— si es que logras saber que soy yo, quería hermana— susurro para volver a su trabajo. Era listo, podía escapar de eso. Como siempre, el asesino había sido completamente limpio. Sería una tarea imposible atraparlo.

...

Dipper se encontraba en su cómoda cama, como había planeado desde hace horas. Ahora tenía abrazado a Bill- el cual, aunque no se había negado, tampoco deba muestras que quería ese contacto- mientras miraba en la televisión a su hermano.

—El ignoto es alguien de 30-35 años, caucásico, extremadamente inteligente. Se podría ver como una persona gentil y amable que usa como mascar, en especial cuando se acerca a sus posibles víctimas. Quiere la confianza de ellos para culminar sus fantasías...

No puedo evitar sonreír. Jamás espero escuchar demasiados halagos hacia su persona en televisión y menos por parte de Mabel ¿Así se sentían los demás asesinos en serie cuando los mencionaban en la tv? Porque era maravilloso y por un momento pensó en el éxtasis que se debía sentir cuando pasar por le oscura fama de un asesino. Él no quería verse como el patético Ted Bundy, suplicando por su vida o Jack Unterweger que es ocultaba del resto del mundo. No, él quería ser como Jack el destripador, el asesino del Zodiaco; quería convertirse en una leyenda, un asesino perfecto que nadie atraparía. Solo debía tener el control de todas las cosas.

Continuara.


	9. Sospechar

Mabel miraba el fondo de la oficina que le habían asignado junto con su compañero, el agente especial Jeff Bundy que tiempo pasado habían estado trabajo juntos también en narcóticos. Si había alguien que tuviera confianza seria él. Ahora se sentía cansada, había sido agotador estar frente a la prensa, anunciado el perfil del criminal que tenía en su afán atrapar. Pensaba, mirando un pizarrón lleno de fotos de los cadáveres hallados, notas y demás mientras su mente divagaba si realmente estaban en lo correcto. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la fe.

—No entiendo cómo es que no tenemos absolutamente nada— dijo Mabel para tomar aquel jugo con vodka que le había proporcionado su compañero en ese bar— ¿Por qué los asesinos son tan...listos?

—Pues estresándote no resolveremos nada— dijo Jeff Bundy que tomaba de la botella directamente. Claramente tomar licor en horas de trabajo era algo demasiado malo, pero eso no les importaba, romperían esa parte— tenemos el asesinato de mi hermano, puede que haya cometido algún error.

—No lo creo, Jeff y no lo digas de esa forma es demasiado insensible— bufo para dejar su vaso— no creo que cometa algún error y...— el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió para cogerlo— ¿Bueno?

—Yo...no estoy segura de esto, trabajo en el hospital donde trabajaba John Bundy y el día de ayer, él se comportó más extraño de lo usual, incluso salió para ver a Bill Cipher. También otro chico vino a buscarlo, pero creo que era Dipper, a veces viene por aquí por Bill.

—Oh entiendo— dijo apenas procesando la reciente información— muchas gracias por su información, lo tomaremos demasiado en cuenta—colgó para revolver sus largos cabellos castaños — ¿conoces a Bill Cipher?— pregunto a su compañero que al escuchar ese nombre hizo una mueca de real desagradable.

—Ese tipo nunca me agrado, siempre fue una mala influencia para mi hermano... ¿crees que deberíamos detenerlo?

—No seas demasiado extremista— negó ante tal pregunta— busca información para él, yo iré a la casa de mi hermano para hablar con él.

— ¿Estas segura ir sola?—arqueo una ceja, se suponía que esa chica era nueva.

—Vamos, he vivido ahí en meses — negó confiada— nos vemos— se despidió sin esperar una respuesta de Jeff. Tenía que aclarar algunos casos tanto con Bill como su hermano. Sentía que había algo extraño de los dos.

...

Bill tomo un respiro hondo mientras tocaba el parche negro que le había dado Dipper. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gritar y así llamar la atención del castaño que estaba en la planta de abajo, supuestamente estaba haciendo el desayuno para ambos, aunque realmente podía hacer cualquier cosa. La verdad en esas alturas ya le daba absolutamente igual.

Se echaba en la cama para tratar de dormir, aunque sin lograrlo. Dormir ahora era lo único que quería hacer. No quería verlo, no quería ni siquiera tenerlo cerca. Claro, desde el momento en que lo conoció sabía que aquel hombre era demasiado peligroso e incluso los últimos dos años había sido algo violento con él, golpeándole cuando sus dolores de cabeza se hacían intensos.

— ¿Bill? ¿Estas despierto?— se sentó rápido en la cama cuando escucho su voz. Abrió su único ojo para ver al castaño que sostenía en sus manos una bandeja. Su estómago gruño con fuerza— te prepare esto— dijo acercándose a él.

—Gracias— susurro para ver cómo le ponía la bandeja en la cama; en otros momentos estaría demasiado feliz por aquel detalle, pero al ver que además de los huevos fritos con tocino, una taza de café negro y un caso de jugo de naranja había un par de pastillas que lo más seguro seria para el dolor borro todo rastro— en serio te lo agradezco— insistió al ver la cara de ansiedad de tenia el mayor. Sin pensar en nada lo primero que tomo fueron las pastillas, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo el cual seguramente estaba lleno de moretones. La verdad es que ni quería ver.

—Que bien— sonrió para poner una de sus manos en los cabellos rubios de Bill que revolvió de forma juguetona.

— ¿Tu no vas a comer?— pregunto Bill que ya estaba devorando los huevos.

—Ya lo hice, no te preocupes— se sentó a su lado — quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo, no quiero que me...nos arriesguemos— se corrigió de inmediato llamando la atención del joven que había dejado al lado la comida para verlo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?— oh por favor, que sea que no le haya escuchado.

—Que renuncies a tu trabajo—repitió— además con mi salario no necesitamos que tu trabajes.

—No Dipper— negó de inmediato— es mi trabajo, me gusta demasiado, no me pidas que renuncie— su voz se empezaba alterar porque para ser — además no creo que sea algo tan malo.

—Te van a relacionar con el asesinato de ese imbécil — frunció el ceño ante la terquedad del rubio que también parecía molesto o al menos ese era su punto de vista.

—Pues no quiero— dijo aunque al terminar eso sintió un fuerte jalón de cabello que le obligo a poner su cabeza para atrás.

—Harás lo que yo digo— tomo con su mano libre el tenedor que había llevado con intención de clavársela en su mano vendada. Cuando vio como las lágrimas comenzaron a correr en ese ojo color miel le soltó bruscamente— lo siento...

—Lo hare, renunciare— susurro con la voz entrecortada— ahora vete aquí, no quiero verte.

—Yo no quería hacerte...

— ¡Que te largues de aquí!— grito con rabia a lo que no tuvo opción más que hacerle caso. Cuando cerró la puerta escucho el sonido estruendoso de todo cayendo. Ya limpiaría después

Bajo lentamente para la sala para escuchar como tocaban a la puerta. Joder, como si en esos momentos estuviera de ánimos para recibir alguna visita. Fue abrir la puerta para ver a su hermana.

— ¿Mabel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que tenías que trabajar?— pregunto.

— ¿No puedo ver mi hermano?— respondió con otra pregunta— ¿Está Bill?

—Sí, pero tuvo un accidente y ahora está descansando—explico apenas mientras buscaba una mejor excusa. Para su hermana, él siempre había sido un mal mentiroso por lo que ahora había cambiado.

— ¿Accidente? ¿Qué paso?

—Pasa, es algo difícil, incluso con el asesinato de aquel chico me deje realmente sorprendido y temí que sacaras conclusiones apresuradas...

—Pero ¿de que estas hablando?— pregunto confundida para pasar a la casa.

—Te lo explicare, no te preocupes, solo que es algo complicado.

—Creo que comprendo.

—Bien— tomo un aire. Tenía que engañar, algo demasiado fácil desde que cometió su primer asesinato— ayer te conté que había tenido una discusión con Bill, él se fue y pensé que me abandonaría, tras buscarlo en el hospital, la recepcionista me dijo que él se había ido con John, el chico asesinado y fui por él en la noche, pensé que las cosas estarían bien pero tras ir por él y convencerlo e irnos de nuevo a la casa ...—tomo una leve pausa para ver las reacciones de su hermana que parecía sorprendida ante el relato— pensé que las cosas iban bien, pero solo discutimos más y el ...estábamos en el auto y el salió cuando aún manejaba y yo..— trago saliva para bajar la mirada— debí detenerlo, aunque en parte me siento algo aliviado en traerlo de nuevo, si ese psicópata le hubiera hecho algo a Bill yo...simplemente no podía perdonarme.

—Debiste decirme— dijo apenas. Tonta ingenua, pensaba Dipper al recibir un abrazo de su hermana aunque eso lo sintió un tanto extraño, como cuando le había abrazado en el primer momento en que se habían vuelto a ver— y no te culpes de nada, jamás le harías daño ¿está bien?

—Sí, estará bien— le abrazo con fuerza para apoyar su barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Las sospechas se estaban levantando, no era ningún idiota, pero tampoco haría que eso lo destruya. Era bueno en lo que hacía, ahora debía de demostrarlo.

Continuara.


	10. Caer

Sabía que las cosas con Bill andaban muy mal y en parte, era su culpa. Porque aunque lo amara demasiado sabía que el rubio recaía toda la responsabilidad y simplemente era demasiado necio para aceptarlo. En toda esa semana, Bill se encerraba en la habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, saliendo solamente para ir al baño o coger algo de la cocina para comer también en el cuarto que se había convertido en su fortaleza. En las pocas ocasiones que salía y él lograba verlo también podía notar las grandes cicatrices que recorrían sus delgados y blancos brazos, así como las grandes ojeras que decoraban sus ojos. Estaba demasiado mal y él quería ayudarlo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si no confiaba en él? Era totalmente injusto.

— ¿Por qué no entiendo que solo lo pongo a salvo?— preguntaba al cadáver de la mujer de cabellera roja que se encontraba desnuda y abierta, pues estaba en medio de la autopsia. Debía de agregar que también estaba un tanto triste, pues esa pobre chica no había sido una de sus víctimas, si no que ella misma había tomado su vida, suponía que era la presión de que un asesino estuviera suelto y este tuviera predilección por las mujeres que tenían ese color de cabello. Que patético— ¿Tu qué piensas? Es verdad te has cortado la garganta no puede hablar ¿o es por las pastillas que has tomado? No estoy demasiado seguro— negó riendo para terminar la autopsia. No le gustaban las victimas de suicidio. El suicidio era algo sencillamente ridículo.

Al menos era lo último que haría ese día y esperaba tener el otro libre. Nunca se sabía y era algo que odiaba de su profesión. Ya no le importaba que incluso le despidieran, en realidad sería demasiado feliz no soportar, no obstante, también le daba datos policiales sobre su propio caso y se tenía que aguantar.

—Bueno querida, realmente hubiera buscado ayuda, me hubiera encantado encontrarte en otra situación, no lo sé, igual ibas a terminar aquí— se reía de sus propios chistes de humor negro para terminar con todo y tras poner a la joven en su lugar, se fue de aquel lugar para ir a casa. Estaría solo con Bill, Mabel prácticamente ya vivía en la oficina, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

Sin sorprenderse la casa estaba a oscuras. Se adentró a esta y tras encender la luz comenzó a llamar a Bill que no respondió a nada. Suponía que estaba de nuevo en la habitación pero al escuchar el sonido de alguien cayendo en el cuarto del baño erro su teoría. Algo no andaba bien, pensó y subió a las escaleras para ir al baño que estaba entreabierto.

— ¡Bill!— grito aterrado al ver al rubio sentado en el baño con las muñecas cortadas. En la mano derecha sostenía una pequeña navaja de afeitar— Joder ¿Qué has hecho?— le quiso agarrar, pero Bill le aparto con las pocas fuerza que le quedaban, parecía que llevaba un tiempo desangrándose.

—No te escuche llegar— murmuro apenas el rubio, queriendo apartarse de nuevo sin lograr nada pues esta vez le había levantado.

—Esto es asqueroso— se quejó para llevarlo a su habitación y tras dejarlo en la cama regresar al baño por el botiquín medico el cual, se sentía orgulloso de tener de todo. Volvió al cuarto, y tras comprobar que estaba despierto empezar a curarlo— ¿Por qué hiciste esta mierda?— pregunto molesto mientras aplicaba alcohol para coser con maestría las heridas. Estaría bien con eso, estaba seguro. Espero su respuesta pero esta no llego y eso le empezaba a fastidiar.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?— eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde, y yo...solo déjame solo— se sentía demasiado cansado y mareado como para hablar correctamente. Cerro sus ojos esperando un golpe cuando el castaño le tomo de una muñeca, pero solo las estaba vendado— ¿Por qué me quieres con vida?

—Te necesito ¿no lo recuerdas?— dijo para asegurar que estuvieran lo bien sujetas para que no intentara quitarlas.

—Tú no me necesitas Dipper...

—Claro que sí, soy un tonto al hacerte demasiado daño, soy el responsable de todo...

—A todos puedes engañar, pero a mí no— le interrumpió —sé que me estas engañando, por favor no me quieras ver la cara de idiota.

—Pero estoy diciendo la verdad— argumento empezando a cabrearse.

—No te creo que nada— ahora si sintió el impulso de un golpe contra su rostro que lo dejo inconsciente. Eso era mejor que escucharle.

—Mierda ¿Por qué siempre me motiva hacerte daño?— jalo el cuerpo del rubio para acomodarlo en la cama. No quería que desconfiara de él, realmente no. Mañana empezaría mejor, eso estaba bien.

Fue al baño para dejar todo y también para limpiar el reguero de sangre que había dejado. Realmente hoy era el día de suicidios. Como si le encantaran demasiado.

...

Bill se sentía demasiado cansado y confundido en especial por ese extraño peso extra que sentía encima de su cuerpo; poco tardo en darse cuenta que eso peso de más era de Dipper que lo abrazaba posesivamente, el cual estaba profundamente dormido. Lentamente quito aquel brazo que lo sujetaba y aunque lo logro, este lo abrazo de nuevo cuando intento levantarse. No estaba tan dormido como pensaba en un principio.

—Quédate más tiempo conmigo— susurraba Dipper atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Sabía que Bill estaba demasiado débil como para poner resistencia— no tengo trabajo hoy, podemos quedarnos en la cama.

—Tal vez no, pueden necesitarte.

—Entonces los mandare por culo, quiero estar con mi amor— acariciaba lentamente los costados del menor con delicadeza — de hecho quiero una cita contigo.

— ¿Cita? ¿De que estas hablando?

—Quiero salir contigo hacer algo, hace mucho que no hacemos algo— repito bastante tranquilo ¿Qué pasaba? Estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso no era bueno.

—Es verdad, no hemos salido mucho tiempo, supongo que hemos tenido bastante trabajo y eso— sintió como le volteo para quedar frente a frente.

—Entonces ¿aceptar salir conmigo?— pregunto dulce para besar su frente.

Bill se quedó quieto un par de minutos. Esa conducta dulce y tierna de Dipper por lo general siempre estaba luego de hacerle daño, ya estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo ahora ya no lo podía soportar. Prefería más sentir su rencor, su odio y sus golpes porque eso le daba más motivos de matarse. No quería ceder de nuevo, no quería caer en su juego de siempre donde actuaba como si le amara para después recibir su desprecio. Solo para que le usara cuando necesitara desahogar sus instintos asesinos y los justificara con necesidad. No de nuevo...

—Está bien, hagámoslo, tengamos una cita— se sentía peor cuando vio como le sonreía de esa forma tan brillante y luego le besaba de esa forma tan cálida. Como lo odiaba y como se odiaba en caer.

Continuara.


	11. Romance

Había sido cansado tan solo sacarlo de la cama y hacer que tomara una ducha, pues Bill se había descuidado todo ese tiempo y tampoco se veía que el día de hoy estuviera de ánimos. Trataba de mimarlo, de decirle cosas agradables, pero el rubio la mayor parte del tiempo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando parecía reaccionar solo le miraba con desconfianza. Y eso llegaba cabrearlo, quería que le hiciera caso y eso le provocaba que quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, debía de ser paciente, no quería equivocarse de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?— pregunto cuando ambos subieron al auto. No recibió una respuesta— vamos, di algo.

—Donde quieras ir, supongo— susurro apenas audible.

—Se supone que tendremos una cita— negó apoyando sus manos en el volante — no te sientas mal.

—Estoy bien, solo no quiero que te molestes, eso es todo— justifico, así que eso era— así que tú que podemos hacer.

Dipper se acercó a él y noto como retrocedió chocando con la portezuela. No lo culpaba ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que le tocaran? Pues Bill no era precisamente el sentido de la cordura, cuando en la cama se había dejado hacer por sus caricias.

—No te hare nada— suspiro para jalarlo contra él, sintiendo su estremecimiento.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— pregunto apenas el menor que ocultaba su rostro en uno de los hombros del castaño.

—Todo estará bien— se separó para tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso en una de sus mejillas— no quiero que estés triste, esto te hará demasiado mal.

—Eso no importa— negó sin saber que obtendría. Dipper le soltó mirando al frente, agarrando el volante con fuerza hasta ver que los dedos se tornaran pálidos, se estaba conteniendo— tal vez no sea una buena idea ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en casa mejor? Estaremos mejor ahí.

—No— negó—lo siento— murmuro.

—Te lo aclare ayer...no quiero que lo digas — quiso abrir la portezuela, no sería buena idea de quedarse en el auto pero le detuvieron.

—En serio no quiero hacerte daño...

—Lo sé, no sé qué me pasa— se acomodó en el asiento— entiendo porque lo haces.

— ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? Hagamos que nada paso e intentamos de nuevo ¿está bien, cielo?

Bill le miro ¿Qué podía ser en ese caso? Negarse era un factor de riesgo que no quería hacer. Sabía que le haría demasiado daño, pero no el suficiente para matarlo y por fin ser libre. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su parche que ocultaba la ausencia de su ojo y asintió levemente.

—Sí, me parece bien— apenas dijo, pero había bastado, y estaba bien. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

...

Había manejado un poco más de dos horas para llegar a Portland, Bill ni siquiera pregunto por qué tan lejos, pero tampoco interés alguno. Habían decidido ir a comer en algún lugar que encontraron al azar resultando un restaurante de comida italiana. Sentándose en una mesa al fondo habían ordenado una lasaña con vino tinto. El ambiente no era el mejor, se sentía demasiado tenso.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo después?— pregunto Dipper que veía como el mesero servían sus órdenes pero era ignorado por el menor que comía con ansias para beber del vino de un trago.

—No lo es, me ha dejado mal renunciar a mi trabajo— apenas pronuncio para callarse al ver que le miraba molesto— lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—Yo...lo siento, no pasa nada, entiendo que te pasa ¿era algo que quería hacer tu hermano, no? Entiendo que te haya afectado tanto— sabía que eso le dolía demasiado, pero eso al menos haría que pareciera que tuviera empatía. Y también le haría callar de ese tema.

—No quiero hablar de Will— murmuro para seguir comiendo— podemos ir al cine o simplemente pasear— empezó a divagar para jugar con su copa.

—Me parece bien, iré a pedir la botella, de hecho voy a pedir la mejor que tienen— se levantó.

—No hagas eso— Dipper se quiso reír al ver cómo le miraba confundido— no vale la pena.

—Tú vales la pena— eso lo dejo sin palabras, sin aliento y eso estaba bien. Después de todo, las reconciliaciones debían ser así y esta iba por buen camino. Estaba seguro de eso.

...

Todo había salido bien a pesar de que tomaron demasiado vino y aunque Dipper no se había inmutado con eso- en los últimos años, había tomado una cierta fortaleza hacia el alcohol- Bill ya estaba un poco ebrio, más no lo suficiente para perder su juicio, pero si lo necesario para sentirse relajado y dejar que lo abrazara.

Ahora, después de haber salido del cine, vagaban por la calle, curioseando en las tiendas mientras platicaba amenamente. Sin dejar de caminar, el castaño para uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio para abrazarlo, algo demasiado fácil, era bastante bajito

— ¿Qué haces?— Bill no parecía entender el porqué de ese pequeño gesto. Y la explicación que eran sencilla; jamás lo hacía en público.

—No tiene nada de malo de tener abrazado a mi novio ¿verdad?— se detuvo al ver que Bill bajaba la mirada— ¿pasa algo?

—Solo lo haces porque estamos bastante lejos y no importa— murmuro para sentir como le dejaba de sujetar para abrazarlo de la cintura, llamando la atención de muchos— nos están viendo.

—Ya no me va a importar, te quiero demasiado— se agacho para besar sus labios. Se sintió satisfecho al ver cómo era correspondido mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

— ¿Regresamos a casa? El viaje ser largo— murmuro Bill al romper aquel beso— y estoy algo cansado, no lo sé— rio y eso le gusto, había extrañado demasiado su risa. Aunque sea porque estaba pasado de copas, pero igual estaba riendo.

—Claro que sí, vamos por el auto— dijo para irse aun abrazados.

...

Todo lo bueno no podía durar para siempre y más cuando, en medio del viaje, Dipper se había detenido por una joven que pedía aventón. Parecía de apenas los 20 años y vestía desaliñada. Su cabellera roja era corta, le llegaba a los hombros, pero igual eso había llamado la atención del castaño. Bill había sido desterrado del asiento del copiloto para dar paso a la joven para ir al asiento trasero. No pudo oponerse, además se sentía un poco mareado para empezar una discusión.

—Me alegro tanto que haya parado— dijo mientras se acomodaba su corta camiseta para acentuar su escote— he estado aquí casi dos horas.

—No pasa nada— ni siquiera disimulo para ver aquellos generosos pechos, que a los ojos de la chica parecía que le devoraba con la mirada, era en realidad un deseo de verlos con sangre.

El tiempo que duro la chica en el automóvil fueron solo media hora, la suficiente para que esta coqueteara abiertamente a tal punto de manosear a Dipper. Este no hacía nada para detenerle, de hecho le seguía aquel pequeño juego perverso a pesar de que veía que Bill se estaba molestando demasiado.

—Oye ¿Qué la pasa a tu amigo? Es un amargado— se burló la chica cínicamente.

—Yo no soy su amigo, soy...

—Si es un amargado— interrumpió Dipper para ganar una mirada de odio por parte del rubio.

— ¿Qué? Detente— exigió molesto y este obedeció. Bajo del automóvil dando un portazo. La carretera estaba oscura y solitaria, supondría que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Cuando empezó a caminar escucho como Dipper le seguía, sin embargo no se detuvo.

—Bill, no me hagas estos dramas...

—Claro, eres mi novio, no vas a esconderlo más— titubeo, se sentía terrible— tu no me jodas, Pines. Me voy— se detuvo para sentir como le jalaban hacían atrás.

—Eres mío— dijo para tomar su muñeca con fuerza— además sabes lo que hare con ella, no seas idiota.

— ¿Por qué ahora?— se odio cuando su voz tembló— me estas lastimando, imbécil.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras, no me importa una mierda que te pase— le soltó. No espero que respondiera, Bill solo se dio la vuelta para volver a caminar. Ya se le pasaría. Tranquilo volvió al auto con la joven que parecía ansiosa.

— ¿Por qué no avanzamos?— mordiendo el labio inferior en un intento vulgar de parecer sexy. Ya vería la muy perra.

—Claro que si— pasa al asiento trasero, no te preocupes por lo demás, aquí casi nadie pasa.

—Yo no dije que tenía miedo.

"Deberías tenerlo"

...

Bill se encontraba totalmente perdido. La falta de iluminación, el alcohol recorriendo en sus venas y su sentido de orientación simplemente hacían cagar todo. Cuando sentía que no podía andar casi grita cuando vio el auto de Dipper a lo lejos ¿Cómo demonios había regresado? Se acercó lentamente al auto, para escuchar los obscenos gemidos de la mujer. Si antes eso le dolía, ahora era un tortura.

—No— murmuro para caer de rodillas— no, no puedes hacer— sintió las lágrimas caer en sus mejillas. Su pecho se contrajo.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito cerdo, así no...! ¡¿Qué haces con eso?!— detuvo su pequeño martirio al escuchar los gritos de horror.

— ¡Maldita zorra!— esta vez escucho a Dipper aullar de dolor para momento después ver a la chica salir del auto con el hacha de Dipper en las manos. No, esa hacha no le pertenecía. Esa zorra no podía llevarse algo que no era de ella.

Era una suerte que estaba demasiado asustada para notar que estaba arrodillado solamente a unos metros de distancia. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se fue encima de ella haciendo que soltara el hacha. Con esfuerzo la tomo para levantarse y patear el rostro de la chica que se quejó de dolor.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Eres igual de enfermo.

—No lo soy— alzo el arma para bajarlo sobre el cuerpo de la chica, clavándolo en su abdomen— ¡yo no soy un maldito enfermo como lo es mi amante! ¡Yo solo te odio, maldita perra asquerosa!— sentía el odio correr por todo su cuerpo y sin meditarlo ni razonar nada empezó a seguir causando graves heridas en el cuerpo de la joven— ¡debes de aprender que no te metas con él! ¡Tú y todas esas malditas zorras!— ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando Dipper estaba a su lado totalmente atónito al ver como dejaba desfigurado el rostro de la pelirroja anónima.

—Bill, detente— debía de admitir que la imagen de Cipher matando aquella joven mientras se ensuciaba de su sangre que le salpicaba era demasiado tentadora— es suficiente.

— ¡¿Qué es suficiente?!— Se detuvo para apuntarlo con su propia arma— ¡A ti también debería asesinarte!— oh, como le excitaban sus amenazas; como su respiración se estaba alterando.

—No lo harás amor, te conozco.

— ¡Si puedo! — dijo sin moverse al verlo acercar. Incluso bajo el arma cuando estaban a solo un escaso metro— no puedo— murmuro para hacer caer el hacha y cortar la distancia para abrazarlo con fuerza del cuello y besarlo. Se sentía tan extraño, la adrenalina le hacía perder la razón. Además que matar a esa chica, le había excitado.

Ahogo un gemido cuando sintió como le manoseaba el trasero. Le junto más con él, no quería separarlo.

—Sabía que volverías a mí, Bill, yo...

—Follemos en tu auto ahora— le tomo de la mano para jalarlo hacia el carro.

—Te ves patético— esa palabra hiriente en contra de todo pronóstico, solo hacían levantar su libido y sin esperar a que llegar al auto comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando ver las leves manchas de los moretones que antes tenía— te vez como una perra en celo.

—Lo sé— dijo para sentir como lo aventaba contra la parte delantera del auto — me lastimas— se quejaba como le acomodaba de forma que le acomodaba de forma que la mitad de su cuerpo reposara en el capo dejando que su trasero expuesto.

—No sabes lo hermoso que te vez manchado de sangre— se apresuró ayudarlo a desnudarse por completo para bajarse el mismo los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando libre su erección— no sabes cómo te amo al ayudarme en matarla, pensé que se escaparía— se acomodó detrás de el para penetrarlo de una sola estocada, ocasionándole demasiado dolor— lo siento...— murmuro, estaba tan ansioso que no se preocupó en preparo.

—Golpéame— susurro. Sus ojos miraban aquel horizonte vacío con una expresión pérdida ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso importaba? Deba igual.

— ¿Qué?— no pudo evitar preguntar, eso había sido algo extraño.

—No te hagas el tonto, te gusta lastimarme— murmuro— puedes hacerlo, me gusta.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto para jalarlo de los cabellos con fuerza— ¿en serio te gusta que te haga...esto?— le azoto con fuerza contra el auto haciendo que soltara un grito tanto de dolor como de placer.

— ¡Si! ¡Sigue!— exigía sintiendo las embestidas que le dañaban, los golpes en sus caderas y las mordidas que daba a su espalda provocando nuevos moretones. Ya no le dañaban; ya no le rompían porque ya estaba roto. Vaya término tan romántico.

Continuara.


	12. Dolor

Las cosas que en si no habían mejorado como había esperado, tampoco eran peores. Bill ya no se encerraba todo el día, pero tampoco salía de la casa si no fuera con él- y claro que compartían la misma cama la cual no usaban solamente para dormir. Después de experimentar del sexo sadomasoquista, simplemente hacían de su vida sexual fuera de lo más satisfactoria. O al menos para él, no sabía si Bill pensaba lo mismo, pero también le daba bastante igual. Además había cosas que preocuparse que el bienestar de su cómplice y amante.

Mabel pasaba a veces en casa y solo era de noche para dormir. Cada vez se veía demasiado cansada y frustrada por los callejones sin salida de aquella investigación. Pobre, tenía demasiada lastima por ella pero realmente tampoco podía sacrificar su vida libre porque ella se liberara del estrés. No sin ello, no se sentía bien verla así, por lo cual trataba de hacer lo mejor por ella. Era un excelente hermano para Mabel lo cual le convenía verse como tal. No podía estar más tranquilo en esos momentos, las cosas estaban mejorando ¿Qué podía salir mal?

...

— ¿Estás seguro de ir al trabajo?— Bill acariciaba sus cabellos, mirando como el mayor tomaba un par de aspirinas con el juego que le había preparado— no es bueno que vayas así.

—Estaré bien, se me pasara— sonrió mientras se paraba, observando al rubio que solo portaba un bóxer negro y una camisa suya que le quedaba grande. Ganas de quedarse no le hacían falta— además tal vez solo vaya un rato y regreso a casa temprano— se agacho para darle un casto beso en los labios— nos vemos, cariño— se separó para dirigirse a la salida.

—Nos vemos— se despidió con una sonrisa de antaño. Realmente no quería irse, pero también necesitaba trabajar. Además, aunque sonara raro, la compañía de los muertos le traía demasiada paz.

Bill le vio partir para cerrar despacio la puerta. No quería que regresara temprano. Suspiro con pesadez para ir a su cuarto. Estaba demasiado cansado, quería tomar una siesta antes de que Dipper llegar a casa.

—Hola Bill— casi cae cuando escucho la voz de la gemela de su amante — miro confundido arriba de las escaleras para ver a la castaña arriba mirándole somnolienta y con el cabello hecho un desastre.

—Tu hermano ya fue a trabajar si lo buscas— corto, no quería hablar con ella. Solo quería acostarse y descansar, anoche había sido demasiado agotador y se sentía algo mareado por la falta de sangre.

—Pensé que nos iríamos juntos— menciono más para ella misma. Vio como el rubio para al lado de ella— pero bueno, creo que puedo tomar algo de tiempo... ¿Bill?

El volteo con ganas de soltar media docena de insultos ¿es que acaso no notaba que se quería largar a su habitación? Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, ella la hermana de Dipper. No podía hacerle nada y eso le disgustaba demasiado. Ya de por si la odiaba porque ella recibía mucho mejor trato que él.

— ¿Quieres algo?— pregunto tratando de sonar lo más cortes que podía.

—Quería hablar contigo, los dos, bueno eso es demasiado obvio...— empezó a reír— ¿se puede?

—Yo no le veo el problema— dijo vagamente— ¿ahora?

—Solo me arreglo, es que después me tengo que ir ¿vale?— sin darle tiempo de decir palabra algún regreso prácticamente corriendo a la habitación que le pertenecía.

Eso no daba una buena pinta, para nada, pero tampoco podía ser cortante. Odiaba tanto eso. Regreso a su cuarto para ponerse su ropa y descansar un poco antes de hablar con Mabel. Quería que Dipper estuviera a su lado, aunque solo fuera por conveniencia.

...

—Supongo que sabes que si entras a una casa a robar a un grave riesgo que te puedan responder, eres patético— hablar con los muertos en el sótano se había convertido en algo demasiado repetitivo que era una manía. Pero era genial hablar con ellos, los cadáveres no te respondían y si hablabas algo de más no lo contaba a los demás. La compañía ideal de todo asesino. Ahora podía entender a los necrófilos. Era una lástima que él tuviera que deshacerse de tan adorables cuerpos sin vida, pero lo más seguro es que Bill se molestaría.

Estaba tan ocupado en hacer la autopsia del sujeto que había sido asesinado en medio de un robo que no se dio cuenta que alguien había bajado al sótano con hablar con él.

— ¿Interrumpo?— casi entierra el bisturí en una de las piernas pálidas y velludas de su acompañante cuando escucho la voz de aquel hombre. Mierda ¿Por qué ahora?

—No, nada— dijo para voltear a verlo— Jeff ¿no?— pregunto, haciendo como si no lo conociera.

—No hemos hablado mucho— agrego. Aunque fuera hermano de su compañero, el detective sospechaba demasiado de aquel forense que parecía inocente aun con esa basta con algunas manchas de sangre— ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—No lo sé— dijo— ¿te puedes ir?

—Tu dijiste que no interrumpía nada, podemos hablar— dijo para ver el cadáver— no sé porque le dan importancia a esa lacra humana ¿no te parece?

—Se tiene que hacer, es mi trabajo.

—Ya está muerto, no debería importar mucho la causa de la muerte de esas personas...aunque bueno tampoco era demasiado importante como otros que si valen la pena estar en esta mesa.

—Lo dice por el asesino que andan buscando ¿verdad?— pregunto suspicaz sacando una sonrisa en el rostro de Jeff.

—Tal vez yo sea el encargado de eso, ese maldito me debe algo personal— se cruzó de brazos— un buen balazo en la cabeza es lo que necesito para acabar con una basura y nos ahorramos todo.

—Pero ¿no es algo demasiado contraproducente?— pregunto Dipper llamando la atención del agente del FBI — digo si tanto le desagrada un asesino y lo mata se convierte en lo mismo ¿no le parece?— unas pequeñas punzadas en su cabeza le hicieron borrar su segura sonrisa arrogante que saldría después de aquello.

—Si lo mato ayudo a muchas personas, incuso si lo atrapan se convierten en sanguijuelas del Estado— comento— aunque también existe la pena de muerte— empezó a meditar.

—En este estado no— señalo. El dolor se iba haciendo más intenso— ¿me puede dejar hacer mi trabajo? Realmente tengo que trabajar— se sobo la cien con la yema de los dedos ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

—Supongo que si ¿te pasa algo? Te veo demasiado pálido...

—Sí, estoy bien, solo vete— gruño para contar mentalmente— solo es una migraña, ya se me pasara.

—Puedo hacer algo si quieres...

— ¡No!...gracias, pero no— negó para ver que llegaba también Pacifica en ese frio lugar. Joder ¿hoy era el día de molestarle o qué? Le dolía demasiado la cabeza que no noto como aquella mujer parecía molesta, demasiado enojada. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando le tomo del brazo derecho para jalarlo al exterior. Miro a Jeff confundido pero él también estaba sorprendido— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estás despedido— dijo secamente ¿Qué?

—Tu no me puedes despedirme— logro zafarse cuando estaban en planta baja del edificio donde varios personas que trabajan veían curiosos lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué no puedo? No eres más que un irresponsable, de hecho no entiendo porque estas aquí, eres un inútil— los insultos eran cuchilladas en su cerebro.

—Estaba haciendo mi trabajo justamente ahora...

—Pues yo solo te vi perdiendo el tiempo, estoy cansada de ti— interrumpió al castaño de tono altanero— ya tenemos quien te suplente, ahora vete.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso— su voz no salió normalmente, era más como un gruñido— zorra estúpida— ahogo un grito de dolor cuando la rubia le dio una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

—Vuelve a decir eso— reto Pacifica y antes de que Dipper pudiera decir algo, Mabel llego para intervenir.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto la castaña y Dipper vio el rostro de decepción que tenía su hermana.

—Él me insulto solo para decirle la verdad— acuso la rubia que tenía el mismo carácter que un gato mojado.

—Ella me está despidiendo sin razón...pero no quiero discutir por eso, me iré— se apartó del lugar para irse del lugar ignorando a todos.

Apenas salió del edificio cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban. No se dio cuenta cuando se desmayó.

Continuara.


	13. Fingir

Cuando Dipper regreso en sí, lo primero que percibió fue aquel desagradable olor a desinfectante del hospital ¿hospital? Lentamente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que en efecto, estaba en un hospital. Su cabeza, que aunque ya no era un martirio como antes, tampoco es que no sufriera nada ¿Cuánto tiempo había quedado así?

—Ya despertaste— escucho la voz de Bill a su lado y enfoco su vista al rubio. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama. Se veía demasiado cansado, como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada— has estado inconsciente todo un día — informo antes que pudiera decir algo— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien supongo, solo me duele un poco la cabeza ¿Cómo...?

—Te desmayaste, Mabel te trajo aquí y yo vine a cuidarte toda la noche. Muchos dicen que solo tuviste una fuerte crisis de estrés, pero lo verán después.

—Joder— se echó en la cama para mirar el techo— solo me quiero ir a casa.

—Lo haremos, pero tampoco me quiero arriesgar a que te pase algo malo — tomo un respiro— ¿Qué paso para que te pusieras así? Tu hermano no me quiso decir mucho.

—Me despidieron, esa perra me despidió— sintió esas punzadas en el cerebro y decidió calmarse— yo sé que me odia, pero ahora me humillo frente a todos, y me dolía tanto la cabeza, estaba tan cegado...

— ¿Quieres que la mate?— es pregunta tan repentina por el menor fue como un gran alivio para su alma. Era una proposición tan hermosa, tan desinteresada.

—No te preocupes por eso, Bill. Lo hare yo, aunque puedes ayudarme— sintió la manos de Bill apresar las suyas y sus labios rozar los suyos.

—Te ayudare en lo que sea— su sonrisa apenas era una débil línea de sus labios resecos y sus ojos mostraban unas ojeras y determinación. Nunca lo había visto tan hermosos en su vida.

...

—Tenemos los expedientes de ambos— dijo Jeff para pasarle dos carpetas que Mabel, en un gesto cansado agarro. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor no abrirla, temía leer lo que había en su interior en especial la que tenía el nombre de Robert Pines escrita en ella. Aquel tiempo había sido un desastre para ellas: siempre fingiendo que no pasaba nada cuando solo investigaba a su hermano que ni siquiera parecía su hermano. Era un extraño y tenía que admitirlo por mucho que doliera— ¿Cómo te fue con Bill?

—Le pregunte por los golpes, se puso demasiado nervioso así que mi sospecha que le agrede pueden estar en los ciertas — suspiro cansada— yo todavía no creo que mi hermano sea capaz de esto, Jeff.

—A veces es difícil aceptar esas cosas— comenzó para ponerse a su lado. La mirada de la castaña le imploraba ayuda, pero sentía que no podía. Por un momento le recordaba a él cuando descubrió la adicción de su hermano por las drogas— no te pongas así, son cosas de nuestro trabajo.

—Solo quiero terminar.

—Bien— dijo para abrir uno de los expedientes— Bill Cipher, 24 años, originario de Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Hijo de una familia de clase alta. Un coeficiente de 165, bastante impresionante. Solo ha sido detenido una vez a los 17 por posesión de marihuana y heroína— leía de forma monótona para soltar una risita que llamo la atención de Mabel— a los 18 fue diagnosticado por trastorno maniaco depresivo ¿Cómo es que alguien así puede llegar a ser psiquiatra?— pregunto más para sí.

— ¿Y mi hermano?— pregunto viendo a su compañero que dejaba al lado el expediente de Bill para agarrar el otro— no necesitas contarme su vida, se me casi la mayoría.

— ¿Sabes que fue arrestado en 2010 por un asalto sexual a una prostituta? Al parecer el caso no siguió porque ella retiro los cargos— aquella dejo en shock a Mabel ¿Qué Dipper que...? Tenían que estar hablando de otra persona—y resulta que...

—Tenía el cabello rojo ¿verdad?— su voz se quebraba—no puede ser él, Jeff, él no. Él no podría hacerle daño.

—No quieres ver lo obvio ¿verdad? Mabel, lamento en serio tu situación pero para mí es más que evidente que tu hermano es el asesino del hacha.

Mabel negó mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus largas cabelleras castañas. Simplemente no podía concebir esa idea aunque las pruebas estuvieran ahí. Su hermano era peligroso, varias veces cuando fingía no verlo, actuaba demasiado extraño. Era un completo extraño ante sus ojos.

—Lo sé ¿Qué podemos hacer?— pregunto— no tenemos pruebas suficientes para arrestarlo y tampoco podemos dejar que mate de nuevo.

—Eso te corresponde a ti— corto el Bundy seriamente a su compañera— sigue haciendo que no solo confías en él, tu estas plenamente en sus manos. Los asesinos en serie son tan estúpidos que se creen que mantienen todo bajo control. Le haremos creer eso y eso lo cegara mientras buscas pruebas.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil...

—Lo digo porque es fácil...

...

Tanto como Dipper como Bill no abandonaban su casa, algo que dificultaba demasiado su labor. Al estar ambos desempleados, Dipper alego que lo mejor era tomar "un descanso" el estrés lo estaba matando como para pensar en un trabajo inmediatamente. Cuando le preguntaba a Bill que pensaba al respecto este simplemente la ignoraba. No había nada. Aunque también estaba segura que sus visitas le impedían salir de caza. Lo veía demasiado nervioso, inquieto, era como una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

—Me voy a trabajar— anuncio. Dipper estaba en la sala viendo televisión mientras Bill tomaba un baño. El día anterior le había visto unos horribles morados alrededor del cuello y temió lo peor ¿estaba descargando su ira en él?—Dip ¿no necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien...y cuídate— apenas le volteo a ver para sonreírle de esa forma que solía hacer cuando eran niños. La única diferencia era que antes era verdadera y eso le dolió; no permitiría que lo notara.

—Tú también— salió de casa. Después de todo si tenía trabajando. Tenía que atar cabos con todo lo relacionado con su hermano. Información que no le brindaría, pero que ella encontraría.

Dipper le vio marchar, para después marcar un numero en su celular. Una sonrisa enmarco en su sonrisa ¿Qué tan fácil era manipular a las personas? Era demasiado sencillo.

—Hola Pacifica, me preguntaba qué sino había problema que nos juntáramos mejor en mi casa...solo quiero arreglar las cosas, no soy tan malo como piensas "soy peor, créeme querida, es una promesa" me parece perfecto, es bueno arreglar las cosa, te espero en media hora.

Colgó para ir con Bill. Vale, el día anterior había sido algo más agresivo, pero no era su culpa, se sentía demasiado mal como para controlarse. Pero esa noche se calmaría. Vaya que un asesinato era el mejor de los calmantes.

Continuara.


	14. Té

Dipper se sentía demasiado emocionado, caminando ansioso por la sala, oliendo el ligero rastro de manzanilla del té que estaba preparando Bill. Estaba demasiado extasiado que ni siquiera había notado cuando paso a la cocina. Aunque también era algo demasiado grosero que no fuera a ver como estaba. Después de todo no debía olvidar que seguía siendo su pareja y que para que una relación funcionara debía haber momentos tiernos.

Paso a la cocina donde Bill parecía acomodar todo para su invitada especial. Se acercó lentamente al menor que no parecía darse de su presencia hasta que envolvió sus brazos en su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Su sonrisa se borró por unos momentos al ver la expresión con la que le miraba Bill; era como alguien que mira a un fantasma. En parte no le echaba la culpa ¿Quién estaría feliz con alguien que la noche anterior había intentado asfixiarte con sus propias manos? Realmente sentía que había exagerado un poco para que aceptara seguirlo en su loco plan.

—Me asustaste— suspiro Bill que poniendo sus manos en su pecho le aparto suavemente— tengo todo listo, retire el dinero de nuestros ahorro como pediste y todo está guardado en el auto— su voz era fría, le helaba a pesar del ambiente tan cálido lo cual le molesto ¿Por qué arruinaba su felicidad? Calma, pensó cuando sintió sus manos se apretaron formando un puño, no debería desbordar su ira ahora.

—Está bien— suspiro— Bill, lo que paso ayer yo...

—Está bien, Dipper— su falsa sonrisa le daba aún más asco— entiendo que me puse un poco terco, pero quedo en el pasado— oyó que tocaron la puerta— yo ira abrir.

—No quiero que lo eches a perder, iré yo— bufo molesto para ir a la puerta principal, dejando a Bill con la palabra en la boca. Paso por la sala, la cual los sillones estaban tapizados por papel periódicos. Se detuvo un poco para respirar hondo y poner su mejor sonrisa— buenas noches Pacifica, que alegría encontrarte aquí.

—Quisiera decirte lo mismo Robert— dijo la rubia pasando por el hogar del castaño que no quito su rostro amable. Odiaba que dijera su nombre real— nunca antes había visitado tu hogar, es decente— en realidad parecía el mejor halago que podía dar. La mueca de asco la delataba perfectamente.

—Sí, lamento lo de los periódicos es que queríamos remodelar un poco el departamento— explico vagamente— ¿No quieres una taza de té? He estado preparando un poco— ofreció y al ver como la chica asentía la cabeza solo fue a la cocina— ¿no quieres un postre?

—Estoy a dieta — eso era un rotundo no— ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo, Pines?— pregunto sentándose incomoda en uno de los sillones, para ver como el castaño regresaba con dos tazas de té.

—Solo quiero expresar mis disculpas— explico brevemente pasando su taza a la rubia que con duda tomo del líquido caliente; era demasiado delicioso— siempre fui tan descuidado, aunque tampoco espero recuperar mi empleo.

—Entonces acepto tus disculpas— dijo para seguir tomando aquel té — realmente eres más maduro de lo que pensé, digo, todos saben de tu manía con hablar con los cadáveres — Dipper sintió que escupiría su bebida cuando escucho eso— todos piensan que eres un loco, incluso cuando llego Mabel no pensaban que era tu hermana.

—Solo son cosas que pasan— dejo su té. Miro a la rubia que parecía demasiado tranquila. Maldita zorra ingenua, esperaba que aquella bebida que había dado Bill era realmente efectiva y le hubiera dado un buen suministro de burundanga.

—Pues esa no es la opinión de los demás— dejo la taza sintiendo un extraño calor— creo que debería irme a casa.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás— el tono de voz del forense le dio una mala espina y cuando se fijó en su extraña sonrisa sabía que algo muy malo iba a pasar— se quiso levantar, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayo de rodillas.

—Tú ¿Qué me hiciste?— pregunto sintiendo su vista nublada mientras su consciencia poco a poco se iba de su cuerpo.

— ¿Yo? Nada, solo le pedí a mi novio que te pusiera una pequeña droga ¿sabes? Para ser alguien que trabaja en la policía es un poco decepcionante que no te hayas dado cuenta— explico para agacharse y tomarla de la barbilla— no me mires así— le dio un leve bofetón— ¿sabes qué efectos puede dar la burundanga?— los ojos azules de la mujer le daban un si con bastante miedo— que bien que lo sepas, tal vez no seas tan mala, vamos siéntate de nuevo, todavía no acabamos nuestra pequeña reunión.

Pacifica se levantó con dificultad para sentarse; los efectos de la droga estaba surtiendo efecto y ella obedecía la orden como si quisiera. Aun no era un zombi completamente por lo que al ver como el castaño se alejaba un poco para regresar vistiendo un impermeable transparente con un hacha en las manos pronto entendió todo.

—Tú...tú eres.

—Me alegro que lo hayas deducido, creo que sería una completa lástima que llegando a este punto nunca te hayas dado cuenta que era yo el asesino en serie. Estabas demasiado emocionada en mi caso ¿verdad? Querías atrapar al monstruo, darle caza y quedarte con la gloria, que tu nombre se quedara grabado en la historia— esa sonrisa de cruzaba sus delgados labios se abrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos— pero no todo es tan malo si nos ponemos analizarlo bien, no está muy lejos que pasara, tu nombre pasara a la historia como una víctima más de un sanguinario asesino en serie que jamás atraparan.

Se puso delante de ella y alzo el arma a lo alto fijándose en la rubia; la altiva mujer que no paraba en reprocharle el más mínimo error, la que lo miraba con superioridad considerándolo poca cosa, un incompetente. Ahora solo parecía una muñeca indefensa; una muñeca que con mucho gusto le encantaría romper.

—Cierra sus ojos— dijo. Pacifica solo obedeció sintiendo un horrible de dolor cuando recibió un grave corte en el cuello; no tardaría demasiado en morir.

...

Si había puesto periódicos era porque quería dejar todo limpio y eso ayudaba demasiado; no tardo mucho. Así también el impermeable había ayudado para no manchar su ropa- tampoco se cambiaría, eso le quitaría demasiado rápido. Tras dejar todo impecable- lo que podía, dejar el cadáver de su ex jefa no era algo estéticamente bueno- y dejar una pequeña nota de despedida para su querida hermana- después de todo dudaba que la volvería a ver en lo que le restaba de vida- salió de la casa donde su auto le esperaba con Bill en el asiento del copiloto. Las llaves la tenía él, no quería que lo dejara solo.

—Esto es una mala idea— escucho que decía su amante cuando entro y encendió.

— ¿Quién dijo que era una buena idea? Tampoco es que me atrapen, soy más inteligente que todos ellos. Además también tengo tu ayuda.

—Sí, estaremos bien— esa afirmación no sonó tan segura pero no le importo y arranco el auto. Nadie lo detendría.

Continuara.


	15. Despedida

Todo encajaba, con cada dato que hallaba este formaba parte de un extraño puzle que al formarse completo se mostraba ante un panorama fragmentado y destruido de lo que consistía al que era su hermano. No obstante, aunque fuera claro que él era el responsable no podía aceptarlo; simplemente se sentía incapaz de reconocer a Dipper como aquel despiadado asesino al que había empezado a dar caza desde hace meses; su compañero difería completamente y eso llegaba a fastidiarle.

Después de todo tampoco lo podía culpar; en la tarde había tenido que dar un viaje a Portland por el hallazgo de otra mujer asesinada con un hacha. Un crimen extremadamente cruel, incluso más de lo que usualmente se empleaba; se estaba degenerando rápidamente, su método era más sanguinario y la prensa se empezaba a tomar al asunto bastante en serio. Tenían que tener a un culpable tras las rejas lo más pronto posible.

A media noche regresaron a las afueras de Gravity Falls, en un hotel de tres estrellas donde Jeff estaba rentando y que le había llamado hogar, como siempre hacia con esos lugares. Ella decidió quedarse esa noche, no creía soportar estar con Dipper y aparentar que nada paraba.

— Comprendo lo horrible que esto puede ser para ti, pero tenemos que hacerlo— el agente del FBI servía un vaso de vodka a su compañera que estaba sentada en la cama descuidada y se revolvía los cabellos ansiosa. Iban por la quinta copa— lo atrapamos, hacemos que confíense lo que hará el juicio demasiado rápido y la prensa no te comerá viva por ser su hermana— sin tacto alguno dijo esas palabras para acercarse a Mabel que le arrebato el vaso y tomo aquel liquido como si de agua se tratara.

—No es tan sencillo— tercio haciendo una mueca por el licor — digo ¿Por qué en este país que tenemos 20 casos de asesinos en serie justamente me asignan este? Creo que incluso el caso de "la bestia" hubiera sido mejor.

— ¿Él no estaba en la cárcel?— pregunto sentándose a su lado para tomar de la botella directamente.

—No tiene mucho que escapo— tomo la mano del castaño que hacía poco se posó sobre uno de sus muslos— no Jeff.

—Entiendo— bufo — pero vayamos al grano. Tu hermano es el asesino del hacha, tenemos los sitios donde ocurrieron los asesinatos y coincide con los lugares a los que se muda. Además podemos tener el testimonio de Bill, creo que él sabe demasiado— se detuvo cuando vio como la castaña se levantaba con dificultad de la cama.

—Iré hoy por él— aclaro empezando a caminar a la salida.

-Estas ebria, no puedes— arqueo una ceja — y esa no es la salida, esa puerta da al baño— se contuvo en echar varias carcajadas al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su compañera.

— ¡Ya lo sabía! — grito para correr al excusado y vomitar al sentir unas fuertes nauseas. Era algo asqueroso pero al menos no le dejaba en ridículo pues realmente quería salir por su hermano— como odio este maldito alcohol— dijo viendo los restos de su cena improvisada deshecha en el excusado en forma de vomito.

—No es tan malo— negó yendo con ella y ayudándola a levantarse— mañana llamaremos a esa rubia oxigenada y haremos lo que debemos hacer.

Mabel no contesto, de hecho le empujo para pasar al lavabo y enjuagarse la boca para quitarse el sabor amargo que aún quedaba en su garganta. Tenían que hacerlo ¿Cómo reaccionaría Dipper? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?¿Y si solo era una terrible coincidencia y su hermano era inocente? No podía imaginarlo manchado de sangre, de hecho seguía pensando en aquel chico que era agredido por los demás en el colegio...pero también había visto lo cruel que llegaba hacer, pensó en Bill, él era la viva imagen de que podía ser capaz su hermano y eso dolida demasiado.

Suspiro cuando su compañero le tomo de la cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo. Levanto la mirada mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba en la pared y sintió lástima por su misma; el maquillaje corrido, sus ojos hinchados y rojos y varias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas igual de rojas ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

—Es demasiado difícil, lo entiendo— la voz de su superior la saco de sus pensamientos — pero piensa que si Robert es el asesino lo mejor que puedes hacer por él es detenerlo, porque él no podrá hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón— volteo a verlo quedando frente a frente— tengo que hacerlo lo correcto— le abrazo por el cuello a lo que el mayor no tardo en unir sus labios con los de ellas; como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno eso no era demasiado correcto, pero al diablo con eso.

...

La dolía demasiado la cabeza a causa de la resaca mientras manejaba el automóvil de Jeff con dirección a la casa de su hermano. Jeff no estaba con ella, le había dejado en la comisaria para buscar a Pacifica - en la mañana habían mandado mensajes, pero ella simplemente no contesto- y contar con su apoyo con lo que harían hoy.

Ella había decidido ser quien debía arrestarlo. Entraría y haría como si nada, negociaría con Bill y tomaría desprevenido a su hermano mientras Jeff con apoyo le ayudaban. Era algo a prueba de bobos. No obstante, en el momento en que llego a esa silenciosa casa sintió que algo no iba de hecho bien.

Se acercó a la entrada y comenzó a tocar sin recibir respuesta alguna. Dio un vistazo rápido por la casa y no encontró el auto de Dipper; se habían ido y ese presentimiento no hacia más que acentuar. Tenía que entrar a esa casa. Si no estaban, podía tener una oportunidad para obtener pruebas.

No fue demasiado difícil, solo tuvo que usar un pasador de su cabello y forzar la cerradura unos cuantos minutos hasta que al fin cedió. Entro lentamente por la casa para dar un salto al ver al cadáver de Pacifica tendido en la sala encima del charco de su sangre. Esa si era la prueba definitiva.

...

—Encontramos una carta en la escena del crimen— la voz de Jeff la distrajo un momento mientras veía a todo el equipo forense trabajar en aquella casa. Al parecer solo se habían llevado pocas cosas. Las cuentas de ambos tanto de Dipper como de Bill- al cual era demasiado obvio que trabajaba para él como su complica- era vigilados — tienes que leerla primero, va dirigida a ti.

—Está bien ¿podría leerlo yo sola?— pregunto a lo que Jeff se retiró para seguir con las búsqueda de pistas que facilitaran el futuro paradero entre otras cosas.

Mabel estiro la carta con sus manos enfundadas en esos guantes de látex leyendo aquella carta con hermosa caligrafía.

Mabel.

Supongo que el cadáver que he dejado en la sala de mi casa te ha abierto los ojos sobre la investigación en la que estas. Has sabido antes que nadie lo que todo Estados Unidos ha intentado descifrar ¿Quién es el asesino del hacha? Lo has averiguado. Soy yo.

He matado a muchas mujeres por casi todo el país, más de lo que la prensa o incluso ustedes del FBI saben. No ha llevado demasiado bien la cuenta, pero creo que van cerca de 89 mujeres en los últimos años. 90 asesinatos si quieres contar a Robbie, aunque en mi criterio eso no cuenta porque solo fue un experimento, un caso aislado y no especial para mí ¿Por qué lo hago? Realmente no sé cómo responder a esa preguntar. Tal vez ni siquiera haya un respuesta, supongo que te quedaras sin respuesta.

Esto será mi despedida pues dudo que no volveremos a ver. No soy tan estúpido, puesto que sé que si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar lo más seguro es para que me entregues a la policía y yo lo que menos deseo es pisar la prisión por mi crímenes. Somos hermanos, pero yo confió en ti.

Adiós hermana.

se contuvo de llorar mientras apretaba aquella hoja. No iba a permitir eso, no iba a dejar que su hermano simplemente desapareciera. Ella lo encontraría, no le importaba que hacer.

Continuara.


	16. Promesa

Habían regresado a Quántico, Virginia tras pasar otro días en aquel pueblo más por el papeleo o la burocracia que la misma investigación en sí. Mabel se sintió en paz por unos momentos al ver las oficinas del FBI; siempre había un movimiento, después de todo el crimen jamás dormía. Pasando por los pasillos y notando con tranquilidad comenzó a irse a su oficina. Esta estaba como la había dejado, incluso igualmente de limpia. Sentándose en la cómoda silla miro su escritorio el cual habían varias fotografías, la mayor parte de ellas con su hermano que sentía que lo había tragado la tierra. Tomo uno de los retratos donde los dos eran apenas unos jóvenes de 17 años. Se suponía que lo conocía como la palma de su mano ¿Por qué ahora no sabía absolutamente nada? Quería saber dónde estaba, como estaba y podía estar loca pero quería que estuviera bien.

—Mabel ¿puedo pasar?— la castaña dio un pequeño brinco haciendo que el retrato de la escapara de las manos y se impactara contra el suelo escuchando el vidrio romperse— ¿Estás bien?

—Mierda— mascullo entre dientes antes de agacharse para recogerlo— pase— dijo para poner el marco roto en unos de los cajones de los escritorios viendo a Gideon pasar por su oficina ¿acaso el mundo la odiaba? Él era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos, en especial lo que había sucedido con su compañero— ¿pasa algo en el caso? ¿Algún dato de mi hermano?

—No hay nada, su cuenta bancaria está totalmente intacta ¿crees que nos es momento de darle como noticia?

—No lo sé— murmuro. Jeff le había advertido que todo aquello le traería demasiados problemas a ella. No sería bueno mostrar que el asesino sea el hermano gemelo de unos de los agentes del FBI que querían atraparlo— ¿Qué hay de Bill?

—Retiro todo su dinero, uno 765, 345 dólares en total— dijo— supongo que van a utilizar todo el dinero para subsistir o también huir.

—Tampoco pueden hacer, al menos las fronteras están cerradas, no pueden salir del país— suspiro frustrada ¿Por qué ese chico le estaba ayudando? ¿estaba loco? 

—Dudo que les dure demasiado, algun dia aparecerán— alego llamando su atención— ¿crees que vuelva a matar?

—Si, es muy impulsivo, joder se escuchara mal pero quiero que lo haga, es la única manera que sepamos donde esta— esperaba eso.

..

En Tennessee la noticia de aquel misterioso del hacha que asesinaba aquellas jóvenes de cabelleras rojas por lo que resultó ser un buen lugar para esconderse. Alquilando un cuarto de hotel no salían para nada y solo se alimentaban de comida chatarra que pedían por teléfono y pagaban con efectivo.

—Dipper...— el rubio se sentó en la cama haciéndola crujir — es mejor que nos quedemos aquí un tiempo, nuestros traseros aún están en juego— veía como el castaño le ignoraba paseando como un adicto que estaba en abstinencia.

Apenas cumplirían un mes desde su desaparición y ya no lo soportaba, la convivencia entre ambos era como una olla de presión que tendía a explotar de vez en cuando, llegando a violentas discusiones. Al menos ya no lo lastimaba y solo se limitaba a ofenderlo de la peor manera posible. Las palabras no le dejaban moretones y podía responderlo, pero sentía que poco a poco iba destruyendo algo que ni con los golpes podía.

— ¿Y crees que puedo soportar estar aquí contigo?

—Es mejor que estar prisión— suspiro cansado— puede que aquí todavía no te conocen pero tampoco debemos confiarnos, hay que tomar tiempo, buscar una zona aislada y con un cambio de apariencia y con el dinero que nos quede podemos estar bien.

—Lo sé, no me trates de estúpido— el mayor se sentó a su lado para ocultar su rostro con sus manos— quiero matar a alguien.

—No— negó alarmado — es una pésima idea, te localizarían demasiado rápido.

—Tu no lo entiendes, yo necesito matar a alguien, quiero matar a una mujer y tú no me sirves— su voz cambio, se escuchaba más suave, como si quisiera quebrarse en cualquier momento— lo hemos hecho antes y hemos tenido éxito, la estúpida de mi hermana ni siquiera sabe la mitad de todas esa perras que mate.

Bill se quedó en silencio. No podía culparlo de nada, se había enamorado de esa faceta tan sádica, pero no podía ayudarlo; no tenía los medios suficientes para hacerlo y tampoco se creía capaz de soportar verlo con aquellas mujeres anónimas las cuales les arrebata la vida con su inseparable hacha. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al considerar una opción para ayudarlo, eso lo dañaría demasiado, pero realmente le importaba poco.

—Tal vez si pueda servirte de algo— tomo aire para continuar— golpéame— pidió sorprendiendo al criminal.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que te atrapen, nos van a separar— se subió a sus piernas para abrazarlo— no quiero que salgas a matar a esas zorras, no quiero que te separen de mí nunca— cerro su único ojo al escuchar una risa burlona cerca, se había acostumbrado a ella pero no le agradaba.

Sintió como le agarraba de los cabellos con fuerza para hacerlo bajar de sus piernas y ahogando un gemido de dolor en sus labios cuando le empujaba con violencia en la cama haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la cabecera y terminara boca arriba. No tardo mucho en que se le subiera encima.

—Eres demasiado patético— quiso detenerlo cuando le quito el parche negro— solo eres un maldito tuerto.

—Lo sé, me lo has dicho demasiadas veces— llevo una de sus manos a donde supuestamente estaría su ojo y una cuenca vacía, realmente Dipper estaba en lo cierto— puedes hacerme lo que quieras, hare todo lo que me pidas.

— ¿Incluso si te pintas ese asqueroso cabello rubio? Te quedaría demasiado bien el rojo, resaltaría bien tus pecas— sintió una punzaba cruzar su pecho ¿estaba hablando en serio? Claro que sí y no podía negarse.

—Lo hare, no te preocupes— sintió asco al pronunciar aquellas palabras— por favor continuar— solo quería terminar, no importaba cuanto sangrara, cuanto dolor tenía que pasar su cuerpo. Si estuviera a su lado...

—No— Dipper se acomodó sobre su cuerpo—No hasta que hagas lo que pedí— beso su frente, era tan lindo como cedía y veía quien tenía el control sin tener que hacer peleas tontas.

—Dime que no mataras de nuevo— pidió, aunque ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, sentía que le mentiría.

—No matare de nuevo si te tengo a ti, te lo prometo— aseguro. Realmente para él era un mal mentiroso.

Continuara.


	17. Paranoia

Vivir en una casa rodante alquilada era suficiente señal para saber que ya estaba tocando fondo, no obstante, estaba seguro que eso era bastante mejor que estar encerrado en alguna de celda de una prisión de máxima seguridad, además tenía más espacio y era más limpio que aquel hotel barato y también era un lugar donde se mantenía el anonimato.

También había logrado calmar sus impulsos homicida; bueno, de vez en cuando tenía que desahogarse con Bill- el cual ahora le excitaba más que nada con su cabello teñido de rojo- pero estaba bien, ya no había tenido dolores de cabeza; para ese entonces ya habían cumplido cuatro meses y el misterioso asesino del hacha seguía siendo un total misterio hasta esos momentos.

Esa noche le había tocado que preparar la cena y no era porque fuera un excelente chef, sino porque ahora Bill no estaba dispuesto hacer algo; suspiro un poco al recordar que de hecho en todo el día, ni siquiera había salido de la cama. No lo culpaba, la noche anterior había sido demasiado agresivo con él y ya se estaba acostumbrado por un tiempo que se sería un tanto indiferente por unos días. Ya lo perdonaría tarde o temprano y volvería a ser la pareja feliz hasta que el volviera a sentir esas ganas de coger de nuevo el hacha. Pronto termino de servir ese puré de papas con albóndigas que parecían comestibles para irse a la "habitación" Bill estaba sentado en la cama viendo la televisión, solo se limitó a mirarlo cuando le dio su planto por lo que comenzó a comer despacio, le dolía masticar. Esperaba que le agradeciera al menos de cocinarle para él. Se sentó a su lado para degustar su cena y ver la pequeña televisión que quedaba enfrente de la cama encima de un pequeño mueble que usaban para guardar la ropa.

Al parecer ahora la Bestia era quien de nueva cuenta causaba conmoción a la presa siendo arrestado de nuevo- sí que era estúpido para dejarse atrapar por un motivo tan tonto- no sabía si sentir alivio o pena ajena por aquel chico llamado Wirt. En realidad, no sentía absolutamente nada, pero cuando vio de reojo a Bill noto que estaba algo asustado ¿Por qué estaba así?

—Bill— le llamo ganando su atención— ¿Cuándo piensas hablarme?— cuando pregunto el pelirrojo artificial solo se limitó a ver la televisión de nuevo comiendo deprisa su comida— si es por lo que paso anoche, sabes que yo no puedo evitarlo y lamento hacerte daño.

—Lo sé— dijo dejando al plato casi vacío a un lado de la cama — de hecho, debí suponer que algo así pasaría— aprovecho tenerlo cerca de él para abrazarlo aunque esa acción se le hacía dolorosa por sus brazos entumidos— así que no te preocupes por eso, puedes usarme todo lo que quieras.

—No lo digas de esa manera— pidió estrujándolo contra sí— yo no quiero lastimarte, lo siento.

—Estás en televisión — le miro confundido por unos segundos para ver su fotografía salir en la televisión antes de pasar a la rueda de prensa donde presidia su hermana. Oh no ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Por otra parte, aquella rueda de prensa era una tortura para Mabel Pines la cual los periodistas parecían querer comerla viva, tal vez si era bueno escuchar el consejo de Jeff que era mejor que él lo hiciera; pero tenía que haber sido terca y asegurar que era algo de su hermano y que ella se haría cargo. Las preguntas que lanzaban eran simplemente indignantes ¿Sabía que su hermano era el asesino desde un principio? ¿Ha ayudado a su hermano a escapar? ¿Qué tan implicada estaba en los crímenes? Ya no los soportaba, ella no tenía nada que ver con los crímenes de Dipper ¿Por qué no entendía algo tan sencillo? Sin embargo, no podía dejar que la ira que poco a poco crecía, la dominara, ahora lo peor que podía hacer era actuar de forma impulsiva ante ellos, eso harían sus sospechas verdaderas que no se negarían hablar. Y ese sería el final de su carrera.

—Yo no tenía cono miento sobre las acciones de mi hermano, y al igual que ustedes tampoco las apruebo— comenzó a decir aliviándose al no escuchar el gran escándalo — he de admitir que mi error más grande en esta investigación fue confiar en él, pensando que era aquel chico amable y lindo que creía conocía, que al ser mi gemelo lo conocía totalmente y todo era una mentira— se mordió un poco su labio ¿realmente era una farsa? — no obstante, ahora mi deber es atraparlo, los psicópatas no se detienen y dudo que él lo haga. Si ahora muestro su identidad, es porque queremos su cooperación, cualquier información que encuentren sobre Robert Pines que puedan proporcionar, será de gran ayuda para detenerlo. Muchas gracias— sin mediar otra pregunta abandono la sala de conferencia, ya no podía más.

—No fue tan malo como esperaba— comento Jeff que la esperaba— ¿Mabel?

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?— preguntó retóricamente— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Basándonos en nuestro perfil, es un impulso para obtener poder a través de quitar la vida de aquellas chicas. Es obvio del que sean pelirrojas, sea por odio hacia esa chica que liberamos, Wendy y...

—No quería que me respondieras— bufo— solo quiero encontrarlo— se recargo en él esperando que le abrazara algo que no sucedió.

—Yo también, quiero partirle las piernas...

—Jeff, es mi hermano— se quejó enojada por aquello.

—Pues tu hermano mato sin piedad al mío— parecía demasiado serio, pero realmente tenía sus razones para hablar así— romperle las piernas sería poco, también quiero que Bill pague...

—Ya cállate— le dijo molesta, al menos podía ser así con el Bundy.

—No te enojes, cariño— le atrajo de la cintura oyendo como la chica se enojaba por eso— ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso en lo que digo? Eres demasiado terca.

—Tú me haces enojar, Bundy— le abrazo, vaya que necesitaba tenerlo a su lado.

...

Lo que paso después de aquella rueda de prensa fue la noticia de la liberación de Wendy Corduroy al mostrar que el homicidio que se le había imputado era obra del asesino del hacha. Al menos ella estaba bien, y la poca culpa que ahora sentía por ese hecho se evaporo de la nada; aunque ahora pensaba que en esos momentos ella lo odiaría por aquella traición tan baja.

—No te encontraran— la voz de Bill lo tomo con sorpresa, le vio que ahora estaba prácticamente sentando en sus piernas— son unos estúpidos si piensan que lo harán.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto acariciando sus cabellos. Por un momento extraño sus cabellos rubios.

—Yo jamás permitiré eso, te ayudare en todo, además no volverás a matar como asegura tu hermana, me tienes a mí.

— ¿No tienes miedo que te haga daño?— pregunto escuchando la risa amarga de Bill— ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

—Tu...¿te estas preocupando por mí?— no paraba de reír— ya no recuerdo cuando ha sido la última vez que has sido amable conmigo y me quitaste un ojo...bueno, eso me lo merecía, así que eso no cuenta mucho, además tampoco tienes que fingir. Si alguna vez quieres matarme, sabes que no te detendré— se separó para terminar de cenar y acostarse para dormir,

Dipper se quedó congelado al escuchar eso ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo? Dejo su plato en el suelo para apagar la televisión y la luz y acostarse a su lado, no le sorprendía que Bill ni siquiera aceptara que lo abrazara. Tal vez no tenía el control de todo.

Continuara.


	18. Culpa

Si había algo que Dipper estaba seguro era que ya no quería hacerle daño a Bill; incluso si veía rasgos que él cedía- no había que ser tan inteligente para ver que solo dejaba llevarse por sus sádicas peticiones dando una magnífica actuación de complacencia y placer, aunque la realidad distara mucho de eso- ya no quería hacerlo, se sentía demasiado culpable cuando terminaba. No había sentido en ese sentimiento desde que por su culpa había encarcelado a Wendy por homicidio en primer grado y debía de admitir que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ahora era diferente, trataba de convencerse, podría arreglar las cosas con Bill, podría ser incluso mejor de cómo se conocieron. Si tan solo fuera sencillo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?— pregunto una noche cuando ambos tumbados en la cama viendo televisión como su nueva costumbre. En esos momentos le sentía demasiado alejado incluso cuando su cabeza descansaba en su hombro.

—No tengo ningún problema en cocinar algo para la cena, creo que todavía tenemos algo de carne congelada en la nevera.

—Lo sé, pero quiero salir, distraerme contigo, no salimos tan seguido— cuando quiso abrazarlo el rubio, este se levantó de la cama — no debes preocuparte, nadie nos reconoce y ya somos noticia vieja— dijo para seguirlo.

Vale, tenía consciencia de que sus rostros habían circulado por todo el país, pero realmente dudaba que a esa altura donde vagaban de vez en cuando en ese pueblo de idiotas algún lugareño les reconociera. Por algún motivo las personas eran tan estúpidas que se confundían de personas solo por un pequeño cambio de apariencia y de él y Bill eran unos claros ejemplos. Bill con su teñido cabello de rojo y bueno, él también había cambiado, se había dejado de afeitar y lucía una barba algo descuidada y también había ganado algunos kilos. No tenía que ver con aquel respetable forense que mostraron en esa rueda de prensa.

—Pues yo creo que sí, iré hacer la cena— le dio la espalda para ir a la pequeña cocina hasta que sintió como le tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

— ¿Por qué me estas evitando?— pregunto, soltándolo cuando escucho su quejido de dolor.

—No sé de qué me hablas, no te he estado evitando— tomo un respirado mientras acariciaba su brazo— solo quiero protegerte, Dipper.

—Hemos salido y no ha pasado nada—señalo— por favor, solo esta vez. Sé que me he portado como un patán contigo y en estos meses solo te he hecho daño, pero...

—Yo no tengo problema con eso— interrumpió. Esa sonrisa falsa demostraba que mentía— sé que tienes que hacerlo y no me importa en serio.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Lo has hecho por años ¿Qué importa ahora?— pregunto haciendo que el mayor sintiera como si le diera una puñalada por la espalda ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?— aunque supongo que salir no estaría tan mal no volverá a pasar nada malo ¿verdad? No volverás a matar.

—Es un promesa— acerco una de sus manos, acariciando su mejilla notándola húmeda— lo siento— ¿lo decía verdad?— te lo compensare todo, te lo aseguro— ¿acaso tenia posibilidad? Le había hecho demasiado daño, solo que ahora de forma más frecuente y violenta.

—Te creo— le aparto suavemente— iré por dinero, no tardo— dijo para ir cerca de la cama donde guardaba celosamente el efectivo que teníamos o mejor dicho que él tenía; estaba nervioso, pero en cambio yo no sentía nada, suponía que era la falta de empatía.

...

Para ser un lugar pequeño habían encontrado un restaurante bar con bastante gente que a su parecer era bastante bueno para pasar la noche ahí, después de todo tenía la ventaja de pasar totalmente desapercibidos; apenas lograron conseguir una mesa en el fondo del lugar. Bill pidió pasta y jugo a la vez que el pidió una hamburguesa con papas y una cerveza.

—No estés así— dijo el notar que en todo ese momento no le había dirigido la palabra— todo estará bien.

—Estoy bien, eso creo— callo cuando vio como traían sus pedidos— ¿alguna pensaste que estaríamos así?

—No— negó tomando el impulso de tomar un trago largo de cerveza, sentía que necesitaba algo más fuerte— pero lo importante es que estamos juntos — tomo las manos del rubio sintiendo su estremecimiento— es ahora lo único que me importa.

—Me gustaría creerlo así— suspiro cortando el contacto para empezar a comer.

— ¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso?— pregunto— tu ahora eres lo más importante en mi vida, el único que a pesar de saber lo horrible que soy todavía me amas ¿verdad?

— ¿Tú me amas a mí?— respondió con otra pregunta mientras jugaba con su comida con los cubiertos.

—Más de lo que piensas — contesto con su simpleza— no soportaría estar alejado de ti.

—¿Y si me suicidara? He estado pensado mucho en eso— divago viendo como caía la pasta del tenedor, pero al mirar la cara de horror del castaño ante su confesión le ofreció una sonrisa amarga— solo bromeo, no hablaba en serio.

—No es para nada gracioso— suspiro cansado— solo creo que ahora que estamos escondidos del todo el mundo, creo que deberíamos empezar de cero.

— ¿Me puedes pedir algo más fuerte?— pregunto señalando su vaso medio vacío— vodka estaría bien.

—Yo también— rendido le dejo para ir al mini bar. El alcohol no le caería tan mal.

...

El alcohol le había parecido de lo mejor; en primera instancia le había odiado, pero ese licor que causaba un gran daño a sus riñones resulto ser en realidad algo bueno para él, olvidaba el arrepentimiento y ahora le estaba juntando con Bill ahora que su cerebro nadaba en un mar de vodka mezclado de jugo de naranja. Era más tarde y el local estaba un poco vació por lo cual dejaron la mesa para instalarse en un sofá de cuero negro que estaba cerca, mimándose mutuamente, como si fueran novios apenas iniciando una relación.

—No sabes lo afortunado que me siento cuando estoy a tu lado— le abrazaba con fuerza, le gustaba hacerlo, eran tan pequeño cuando lo hacía o al menos así lo sentía. Pronto lo sentó en sus piernas.

—Tampoco es para tanto, creo que cualquiera podría tomar mi lugar— cerro sus ojos sintiendo aquella cómoda calidez.

— ¿Estás loco? Cuando me ayudaste la primera vez, sabía que eras tú el indicado, sabía que solo en ti podía confiar en todo— sonrió besando su frente.

— ¿Realmente eso piensas de mí?— pregunto aun confundido de aquellas dulces palabras que le estaba diciendo; era como un sueño, hacía mucho que no le hablaba así.

—Claro que si, por eso te busque—aseguro— lamento haberme tardado, pero no creas que nuestro reencuentro fue cosa del azar, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—No quiero recordar eso— negó— vamos a casa, tengo sueño—tomo su rostro en sus manos— vámonos.

— ¿Saldremos de nuevo? Te lo compensare todo— sin dejarle bajar de sus piernas le cargo en sus brazos con gran facilidad por lo ligero que era, para salir del bar siendo vistos por los que quedaban, pero estaban tan ebrios que pasaron ese detalles.

—Espera, vamos a caer— señalo el rubio que se abrazó a su cuello como método para no caer, el mayor no podía mantenerse siquiera un camino recto.

—Lo siento— susurro para bajarlo con cuidado. Pensó que se alejaría, pero para su sorpresa le tomo de la mano— ¿nunca te vas a separar de mí, verdad?

—Jamás— dijo para pegarse él para irse a juntos a su pequeña morada.

...

Cuando llegaron al remolque nadie dijo nada y pensó que todo era igual, pues Bill no tardó mucho en ir a la cama dándole la espalda cuando se acostó a su lado, no sería fácil, pero no le gustaba la forma tan fría que era con él. No tardó mucho en darle la espalda también y justo en ese momento en que sentía que quedaría totalmente dormirá, sentía los delgados brazos de Bill rodear su cintura, abrazándole junto a su cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo.

—Cuanto te conocí, yo ya no quería vivir— susurro Bill, ocultando su rostro en su espalda— mi hermano me dejo solo, y mis padres me odiaban, para ellos, Will era su único hijo y yo era un estorbo a pesar de hacer de todo para que estuvieran orgullosos de mi— tomo un respiro— pensé que me matarías ¿sabías? Y me daba realmente igual, me daba igual todo que accedí a ayudarte, incluso me dio igual darte mi virginidad, o eso pensé hasta que fuiste y pensé que te amaba porque realmente me dolió demasiado.

—Yo no quería dejarte solo— lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

—Eso no lo sabía— dijo molesto ante aquella interrupción— como sea, quería olvidarte, me enfoque en mi carrera, consumía drogas, incluso pensé que al querer a John lograría olvidarte, pero nada era suficiente, pero llegaste por mí. Y después te ayudaba en todo, quería serte útil, y cuando te veías feliz yo también lo estaba aunque no soportaba verte con ellas. Nunca entendí porque todo cambio y comenzaste a maltratarme y yo— su voz comenzó a quebrarse— yo me sentía inútil, como cuando mi padres me castigaban encerrándome en el armario de su cuarto, solo porque yo no era como Will, porque era un estorbo— comenzó a hiperventilar al recordar a sus crueles padreas y en su hermano que trataba de ayudarlo— y cuando pensé que todavía seguías enamorado de Wendy, yo solo me sentí un sustituto, ya no quería reemplazar el lugar de alguien, no lograría hacerlo.

Sus palabras callaron cuando sintió como Pines le abrazaba con fuerza; eso duro poco tiempo pues no tardó mucho en romper en llanto.

—Tú no eres ningún inútil, yo te necesito— comenzó a susurrarlo— te amo.

—Y yo a ti— aseguro separándose un poco para secar sus lágrimas— quiero serte de utilidad, así que no deberías angustiarte tanto, no me importa si me consumes por completo si eres feliz.

—Pero yo no quiero, si lo hago te perderé— le atrajo hacia él de nuevo, no quería que se fuera, quería que fuera como antes, que ya no le hablara así. No quería matarlo y sentía una basura al ver que Bill lo considera como una posibilidad bastante viable— quiero estar contigo siempre. Te protegeré de todos.

—Gracias— le dio un beso en los labios, bastante caso pero más satisfactorio que muchos, no tardó mucho en quedar dormido; por su parte Dipper se quedó despierto sin poder conciliar el sueño; tal vez carecer de empatía era una virtud de la cual siempre fue un desagradecido.

..

Parar de lastimarlo no era demasiado sencillo. Llevaba dos semanas sin ponerle una mano encima y aquellos dolores de cabeza junto con sus impulsos de coger el hacha y asentarle en el cráneo de cualquiera le hacía sentir fatal, como un drogadicto que deja las drogas. Tenía que dañarlo o salir a matar, solo tenía esas dos opciones, y realmente no sabía cuál era peor. Ahora daba vueltas como un loco por el remolque solo, pues Bill había salido a comprarle unas pastillas, pero se estaba tardando demasiado, su cabeza estallaría.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— pregunto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse viendo a Bill entrar con un par de bolsas de plástico.

—Lo siento— se disculpó para sacar de una bolsas una caja de Tylenol y ponerla en la pequeña mesa que tenían como comedor— iré por el agua no tardo— no tardo en servirle un vaso dejando las bolsas encima de la pequeña nevera.

—Trajiste muy poco para tardar demasiado— miro con desprecio la comida que había traído— ¿Dónde estabas realmente?— tomo dos pastillas cuando le tendió el vaso con agua.

—Estaba hablando con la casera— comento para ir acomodar los víveres en los pequeños estantes que tenían— me propuso trabajar para ella, algo pequeño y la paga no es mucha pero podría cubrir la renta y la comida.

—Bill, tenemos poco más de medio millón de dólares, te preocupas por estupidez— comento esperando que surtiera efecto.

—No podemos contar solo con eso, tal vez nos sirva si tenemos que huir— tomo un respiro— no me gustaría trabajar de manteamiento en este asqueroso lugar ¿sabes? Pero no es que tenga opciones y necesitaremos el dinero. Si tan solo me hubiera permitido trabajar un poco más— lo último lo susurro.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

—Nada— se encogió de hombros— solo serán unas horas en la tarde, además ya acepte, no negare esta oportunidad— se acercó cuando sintió la mano del castaño apresar su muñeca con fuerza — Robert— gimió de dolor.

—Está bien— le soltó. De hecho con eso podía tomar su decisión; el asesino del hacha regresaría.

Continuara.


	19. Mentira

Bill no era ningún idiota; sabía que Dipper estaba ocultándole algo y es que, aunque a la mayoría pensaría que el hecho de que dejara de golpear y humillar era una buena señal que demostrara que su relación iba mejorando, para él representaba todo lo contrario. Algo estaba yendo muy mal y no sabía precisamente que era. Ya había pasado un mes así y aunque estaba al tanto que salía muy a menudo no había noticias de mujeres desaparecidas en el pueblo ni en lugares cercanos ¿estaría buscando víctimas? No lo sabía y esperaba que no fuera eso. Tampoco podía estar todo el tiempo a su lado, tenía trabajo que hacer – aquel que de algún modo le había manteniendo la mente ocupada y no enloquecer encerrado en aquel lugar.

Aquel día estaba demasiado ocupado arreglando la recepción donde la casera o bien recibía a los nuevos inquilinos- la mayoría fugitivos como ellos- o los echaba con ese carácter pasivo-agresivo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor ya que sería lo último que hacer en ese día que no le daba tanta importancia a su jefa que estaba ahí viendo televisión mientras hacía cuentas.

—Dave*— reacciono de inmediato a su nombre falso cuando aquellas mujer le llamo— ¿Por qué crees que este país tenga demasiados asesinos en serie?

—Los videojuegos violentos y la música de Marilyn Manson— comento con ironía acabando su trabajo e irse con esa mujer— aunque creo que eso queda más para los chicos que abren tiroteos en sus escuelas ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque en las noticias aparecen tantos asesinos, tan solo no han atrapado a ese asesino del hacha— Bill miro la televisión donde efectivamente estaban pasando una imagen de Dipper, parecía un especial ¿La estaría viendo también él desde el remolque? — se supone que ya saben quién es el, no como el asesino de Tylenol como para no atraparlo. Aunque se ve que un gran hijo de puta.

— ¿Qué asesino no lo es?— pregunto algo ausente llevando su mano a su parche. Podía dejar de golpear, pero aquello era permanente.

—De hecho, además no entiendo como ese chico lo toleraba— esta vez pasaban fotos de él y sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal— Yo lo hubiera mandado al diablo, pero no incluso lo ayuda a escapar.

—Supongo que es estúpido— se encogió de hombros sintiendo la mirada de la mujer sobre él ¿se habría dado cuenta que era igual?

— ¿Sabes? Ese asesino me recuerda a Mason* incluso en lo bastardo— el teñido palideció ante aquel comentario.

—No creo que se parezcan en nada— negó tratando de sonar diferente— no se parecen en nada.

—Bueno, tienen rasgos parecidos, aunque tu hombre está más descuidado que ese psicópata — tomo un respiro— y también parece que es un hijo de puta contigo al parecer.

—Ya no lo es. Ya no— solo quería irse, al menos solo decía que se parecían, pero eso no le daba buena espina.

—Entonces ¿si te golpeaba verdad?— pregunto y el silencio era una respuesta que dejaban bien en claro la respuesta que quería— no pienses que soy una chismosa, pero no deberías permitir que te trate así. Apuesto a que tú ojo es también a causa de él. Deberías echarlo, tú ganas el dinero.

—Ya todo cambio, él ya no me golpea Margaret así que no hay necesidad de hacerlo— sonrió con amargura sintiéndose patético al decir aquellas palabras— así que si me disculpa me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana— no tardo en salir.

—Cuídate— dijo la mujer para seguir con su trabajo y viendo aquel asesino prófugo. Vaya que se parecía demasiado.

...

—Mason, no quiero que te vayas— Dipper bufo mientras terminaba de vestirse lejos de aquella mujer que estaba acostada desnuda en la cama, en una posición bastante sugerente— me gustaría atarte en mi casa para no dejarte ahí.

—Sabes que no puedes, cariño— fingió una sonrisa divertido por el puchero de su amante— tu esposo vendrá pronto ¿Qué diría si encuentra a su linda esposa atando a otro hombre a su cama?

La mujer se levantó y sin hacer nada al respecto se dejó abrazar por ella. Era una belleza, debía de admitirlo y muy buena en la cama también sobretodo por sus actitudes masoquistas que le excitaban, no obstante todo aquello era solo un aspecto superficial al verdadero motivo de querer estar a su lado. Aquella larga cabellera roja que terminaba en la altura de su cintura le hacía sentía enloquecer, literalmente.

—Lo sé, solo era un decir señor amargado— rodo los ojos juntándolo más a su cuerpo— después de todo eso solo debe quedar entre nosotros dos ¿no?

—Por supuesto— aseguro y tomando la barbilla de la mujer con su mano deposito un beso en sus labios. Que estuviera casada le daba un extra bastante especial y eso era que le brindaba una privacidad total, nadie sabía que formaba parte de la vida de aquella estúpida— ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?

—Mi marido no estará todo el fin de semana— recargo sus brazos en sus hombros— y yo me sentiré muy sola en casa.

—Sabes que no pasara nada, vendré contigo— se separó de ella para separase de ella pero sintió como le agarraba del brazo— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto ocultando la molestia que sentía.

— ¿No has visto mi anillo?— mostro su mano derecha y en efectiva, aquel anular no tenía el dichoso anillo. Solo negó con la cabeza— demonios, no sé dónde demonios lo habré perdido.

—Supongo que lo tendrás que buscar, ya me tengo que ir— se separó de nuevo de ella yéndose de una buena vez. Se suponía que tenía que estar ya en el remolque.

Llevaba ya un mes saliendo con aquella mujer que le veía la cara de imbécil a su esposo y aquellas salidas clandestinas le ayudaban mucho puesto que ya no lastimaba a Bill ¿y porque? Porque claramente estaba dispuesto asesinarla. Claramente había cambiado su modus operandi y aunque no acostumbraba de acercarse a sus víctimas más tiempo, con ella lo hizo sintiéndolo totalmente satisfactorio. Además la mujer estaba dispuesta a todo, le hacía vulnerable ante él. Fantasear y planear su crimen con ella le hacían sentir en calma.

Todo terminaría ya ese fin de semana aprovechando que estaría sola, enterraría su cuerpo lejos de ahí. Después, se mudaría con Bill a otra parte- no importaba en lugar, solo debía ser lejos de ahí- no usaría ninguna excusa, sabía que le obedecería en todo lo que él le diga.

No tardó en llegar aquel lugar y como pensaba Bill ya había regresado, se le había hecho tarde de nuevo, esperaba que Bill no atacara con preguntas de nuevo. Entro como si nada, viendo al pelirrojo sentado en la cama mientras bebía una cerveza y comía palomitas viendo televisión, sin decirle nada. Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y Bill le tendió la botella que tomo de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto Bill que no le veía a la cara. Estaba molesto, eso estaba seguro.

—Solo fui a dar una vuelta, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— tomo un trago del amargo líquido para intentar después abrazarlo sin éxito alguno pues se apartó— ¿en serio Bill? Odio estar encerrado en ese lugar. Ni siquiera tú lo soportas.

—Cada vez tu rostro aparece más en televisión, además que creo que quieren hacer una película sobre ti — señalo — ¿quieres que nos atrapen?

—No— dejando la cerveza fuera de la cama para jalarlo de la cintura contra él— lo que menos quiero es que nos atrapen ¿crees que deberíamos quedarnos aquí? Seria mudarnos ¿no crees?

—Me gusta ese lugar— suspiro recordando la conversación que tuvo con la casera— aunque tampoco estaría mal, supongo.

—Es lo mejor, la gente comenzara a sospechas a pesar de todo Bill— le tumbo en el colchón para subirse encima de él.

—No me estas ocultando nada ¿verdad?— pregunto de la nada Bill, tomando sus mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos— solo sales a dar unas vueltas por el pueblo ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? No te oculto nada, además es lo único que puedo hacer ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Quiero que me golpees— Dipper le miro incrédulo para después separarse de él sentándose en la orilla de la cama. No, no podía hacer eso. Joder, se suponía que justamente hacia todo eso para no agredirlo— hace tiempo que no me haces daño. Si no pasa nada, quiero que lo hagas.

—No quiero hacerlo — negó sintiendo como le agarraba de la mano para que le tocara la mejilla— Bill, no seas terco. No tiene nada de malo que ahora quiero tratarte bien, te hecho una mierda, ahora ya no— acaricio su mejilla y el rubio solo bajo la mirada — ¿tú quieres que te lastime?

—Yo...yo no lo sé, pero es mejor a que mates a una chica— se abrazó a él para lanzarlo a la cama apoyando su cabeza en su pecho— odio que estés con ella principalmente, odio demasiado que las cojas y que estés a poco de que te pillen y condenen a pena de muerte.

—Pero no pasa nada— le abrazo con fuerza— ¿te puedo contar porque he estado saliendo?— pregunto acariciando sus cabellos.

— ¿Por qué has estado saliendo?— pregunto viendo como metía una de sus manos uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando un anillo — ¿De dónde has sacado ese anillo?— se sentó en la cama asustado por la procedencia de aquel objeto.

—No he matado a nadie si es lo que piensas— negó para tomar su mano— y tampoco lo robe, lo conseguí de otra forma.

—Yo...

—Tal vez no sea nada legal, sería tonto que lo hagamos pero pensaba que podríamos hacer algo entre los dos solamente— sonrió nervioso mientras la ponía el anillo en su dedo anular — aunque solo falto yo.

—Supongo que así estamos bien— dijo abrazándole de nuevo— ¿y esto porque? Digo no hay necesidad de "formalizar" nada, estaré contigo siempre.

—Solo quería darle un significado a ese regalo para ti ¿Qué mejor pensar que estamos casados?— pregunto recibiendo varios besos en su rostro. Parecía feliz y se sintió bien por él.

— ¿Por qué estás tan cursi conmigo?— pregunto curioso viendo el anillo. Parecía lujoso.

—Tú has hecho tanto conmigo, incluso cuando no te lo pido. Desde ahora te tratare demasiado bien, como te lo mereces.

—Gracias— se levantó — podríamos ir a cenar el domingo para hacerlo más formal— propuso, bien podía aceptar y matar aquella mujer en la tarde, en la noche seria la cena— y el Lunes nos largamos de aquí.

—Me parece espectacular — sonrió viendo como apagaba todo para acostarse a su lado. Se limitó abrazarlo— te amo, Bill.

—Y yo a ti— se acurruco en sus brazos sin tardar en dormir. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más.

Dipper se aferró al cuerpo del chico. Todo estaba bien, esperaba que el domingo saliera perfecto. Incluso si significaba mantener esa fachada.

...

El domingo había llegado y Bill parecía demasiado emocionado. No había encontrado un buen lugar para cenar, pero no había problema alguno, él podía preparar una buena cena para los dos, después tomarían un buen vino para terminar aquella noche en la cama haciendo el amor. No se sentía tan emocionado en años y aquello lo sentía tan extraño, ajeno a él.

Había salido más temprano de lo usual, después de todo había renunciado y había anunciado que se irían al día siguiente "nos iremos a vivir con mi hermano a Wisconsin, así que ya no tenemos necesidad de seguir aquí" si supieran que su hermano se había suicidado hace tanto, su excusa parecía patética.

¿Cómo había dudado de Dipper todo ese tiempo? No estaba haciendo nada malo, al contrario, estaba tratando mejorar. Tal vez estaba teniendo una mala percepción sobre él. Y si le amaba, tanto que le había conseguido un anillo para él. Técnicamente ya era su esposo ¿no?

No fue a su remolque -por primera vez, pedía que no estuviera ahí, quería darle una sorpresa- en su lugar había ido al pueblo donde compro todo lo necesario para cocinar. No reparto en gastos, acabando todo el suelo que le habían pagado esa semana solo para eso ¡era especial! Tenía que hacerlo.

Encontrarlo con aquella mujer fue solo producto de la casualidad. Los vio pasar al otro lado de la calle, abrazados como cualquiera pareja enamorado. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue el cabello rojo de la mujer. No tardo absolutamente nada en seguir su paso a una distancia prudente donde no se darían cuenta de su presencia.

Así que era por eso que estaba saliendo seguido, era por esa mujer ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Pronto vio a la pareja entrar a una casa en unos barrios residenciales. Pensó un momento entrar, interrumpir todo eso, seguramente la mataría, eso era seguro, pero no lo hizo. Le daba igual que la matara, ya no le importaba nada, él le esperaría. Y se vengaría.

Continuara.


	20. Fracaso

Matar es algo que le causaba el mayor éxtasis, sintiendo como la vida de otra persona se iba apagando poco a poco solo por su causa brindaba poder, control absoluto como ser una especie de Dios en ese profano mundo, su duda alguna, Dipper Pines amaba hacerlo, aunque de eso último no estaba tan seguro. Eso no importaba ahora, mientras estaba en aquella cama matrimonial, en medio a de las piernas de aquella traidora pelirroja a la cual aparte de seguir follandosela, apretaba con fuerza su tráquea.

No era su método y extraña su inseparable hacha, pero tampoco era tan malo como pensaba; había tenido unos pequeños problemas al tenerla que someterla cuando se dio cuenta que no solo era un juego sexual pero solo fue unos minutos cuando termino por ceder por la falta de aire. Además eso le procuraba más placer por las contracciones que estaba sufriendo la víctima en esos momentos haciendo que tuviera un placentero orgasmo cuando acabo con su vida.

Salió despacio del cuerpo para sacarse el condón que había utilizado para amarrarlo y acomodarlos a un lado de la cama, cuando se vistiera se llevaría eso junto con el cadáver para dejarlo en un lugar a fueras de aquel pueblo donde estaba seguro no le encontrarían por un buen tiempo. Pensó en Bill de inmediato ¿Qué estaría haciendo su desequilibrado prometido? Tal vez sonaba egoísta pero añoraba estar a su lado, ayudándole como lo hacía años. Bueno, suponía que ya se acostumbraría en actuar en solitario de ahora en adelante.

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse le puso alerta casi de inmediato cuando apenas logro vestirse ¿Qué demonios había sido? Se suponía que estaría sola, y aunque también podría ser una fatal casualidad que fuera un ladrón, no se escuchaba como si hubieran forzado por lo que solo quedaba como sospechoso el esposo. Maldita zorra ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? Se acercó al cadáver para cubrirlo con el cobertor pareciendo que estaba dormida y después él se metió al armario dejando la ventana levemente abierta para ver qué pasaba.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos cuando el hombre entro a la habitación. Ahora entendía porque aquella mujer se había atrevido de engañarlo, ese hombre alto de rasgos toscos era horrible. Por la forma tan torpe de caminar suponía que estaba totalmente ebrio y por los gritos que vociferaba a su fallecida mujer exclamando que le diera la cara, que dejara de ser una falsa y una cualquiera ya daba a entender que estaba al tanto del engaño y que su salida solo fue una excusa para encontrarla al acto. Claro, esa actitud de ebrio altanero cambio drásticamente cuando quito los cobertores y darse cuenta que estaba más que muerta haciendo que gritara del terror, cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

No podía dejarlo ir, pensó de inmediato. Si no actuaba de inmediato, aquel hombre llamaría a la policía o saldría y haría escándalo en la calla haciendo imposible su escape. Aprovechando que el hombre recién viudo estaba dándole la espalda al armario, salió despacio y sin hacer ruido para acercarse; parecía demasiado herido y trastornado que atacarlo por sorpresa no fue tan difícil. Matarlo a él fue complicado, ponía demasiada resistencia y estrangularlo le llevo más tiempo que con aquella mujer, pero lo había logrado. Agotado, se separó del cadáver para darse cuenta de la hora que era. Maldición, era demasiado tarde, Bill estaría demasiado enojado con él. No tendría tiempo para llevarse dos cuerpos por lo que se limitó a limpiar y llevarse el preservativo con su semen. Podía verlo del lado bueno, su hermana le seguiría siguiendo el rastro y algo dentro de él esperaba que lo hiciera, sería algo más divertido.

...

No era una buena idea, comenzó a divagar sirviéndose la séptima de copa de vino de esa noche sintiéndose más ebrio y deprimido. Estaba acostado en aquella cama acompañado solamente de aquel licor caro que había comprado con tantos esfuerzo, lanzo la taza para empezar a tomar directamente de la botella, después de todo ya no le importaba nada en absoluto. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando termino todo. Lanzo también la botella que se hizo añicos como la copa; Dipper se estaba demorando demasiado ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? El jamás tardaba tanto para asesinar ¿Y si no era su víctima y realmente era su amante? ¿Ahora se estaría riendo de él? Necesitaba otra botella, pero algo más fuerte como ron o vodka. Incluso se sentía tan bajo con emborracharse con vino.

Se echó de espaldas contra la cama alzando su mano izquierda mirando aquel anillo que todavía no se atrevía a quitar de su dedo. Era un estúpido, sonrió al pensar en aquella penosa verdad ¿Cómo es que notó lo obvio? Dipper jamás le daba regalos y ahora menos. Tal vez lo tomaba como un retrasado, pero no le podía culparlo de hecho, había decidido someterse por años a sus humillaciones y malos tratos por su "supuesto" amor; incluso había sido un idiota cuando quiso dejarle ya que no solo fue un fracaso sino que por su culpa había muerto John.

Apenas reacciono cuando escucho a su psicópata pareja entrar al remolque notando aquel aspecto deprimente que siempre veía a su rostro cada vez que cometía un asesinato. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo el mareo casi de inmediato cuando se acercó. Demonios, se suponía que tenía que matarlo, pero ahora dudaba que podía caminar sin tropezar con algo. Si Dipper pensaba que alguna clase de retrasado, tenía la razón.

— ¿Estás ebrio?— no pudo responder, solo asintió vagamente con la cabeza— ¿Cuánto tomaste?— frunció el ceño al escucharle, no era la pregunta en si lo que le hacía enojar si no que parecía un reproche ¿con que cara se atrevía a hacer eso?

—Toda una botella exactamente de vino— soltó una sonrisa bobalicona más por efecto del alcohol que por deseo propio— es demasiada noche y como no llegabas, pensé que podía tomar un par de copas mientras esperaba, creo que se me paso la mano.

—Demasiado, te preparare un café y después de iras a dormir, mañana nos vamos— eso solo hizo que le molestara más— das tanta pena.

— ¿Por qué has tardado?— pregunto llamando brevemente la atención del castaño que le veía como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad mental.

—Estás muy borracho, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para que...

— ¡Es este un buen momento!— No puedo evitar gritar, sin duda alguna tomar no era buena idea— ¡Digo, después de todo piensas que soy tan imbécil como para que no me cuenta que te fuiste con una de tus putas!

Dipper se quedó totalmente en blanco cuando escucho eso no podía ser verdad, Bill no debía saberlo, él no tenía que enterarse ¿Por qué? El dolor que pensaba que se iría de su cerebro apareció como un bono ante su propia incompetencia ahogándolos en un jadeo de dolor. No ahora, todos debía de estar bien, con Bill que incluso serian algo más que amantes. Que lo protegería de sí mismo, incluyendo, por supuesto, que tuviera conocimiento sobre sus sucios crímenes.

—Lo siento Bill, yo en serio.

—Pensé que estaríamos bien, ni siquiera me importaba en que me usaras a tu antojo y veo romántico con aquella mujer.

—Yo solo quería matarla Bill, no sentía nada por ella— se acercó viendo como rehuía de el — y lo hice porque no quería hacerte daño— le tomo de los brazos para que no se apartara, pero aun recibiendo una bofetada con bastante fuerza como para empeorar el dolor de la cabeza— ¡Mierda, Bill!— grito lanzándolo a la cama haciendo que se golpeara con la cabecera de metal— No fue intencional, lo siento...

—Déjame— apenas articulo para empezar a vomitar fuera de la cama, no le sorprendía eso, ya sentía demasiado mareado— me mentiste— dijo apenas se recuperó. Se sentía un poco mejor, tal vez con mucho sueño, pero menos mareado.

—Era por tu bien.

— ¿Mi bien? Dipper, sigues matando gente y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos atrapen y nos separen. Además aquí existe la pena de muerte,

—No me han atrapado en años, dudo que lo hagan ahora— repuso viendo como el menor negaba mientras se quitaba el anillo — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No es lo peor que pueda hacer en estos momentos ¿sabes? Incluso pensaba asesinarte apenas llegaras a nuestro hogar— confeso con una ligera traviesa, como si hubiera delatado en un travesura— muy patético por no hacerlo, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo matarte— le tendió el anillo— ten, toma.

— ¿Te vas a ir?—logro a preguntar sin querer tomar aquel objeto que había hurtado — Bill, tú no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo.

—Ya sé que no me amas a lo mucho me necesitas — soltó un suspiro — tampoco debes preocuparte, te dejare la mitad de mi dinero, es como un divorcio adelantado—bromeo a pesar de que en esos momentos se sentía tan masoquista, preocupándose por él a pesar de todo. Y también asegurándose que no lo buscaría. Dejando el anillo en la cama pues no lo recibía se levantó de la cama, ya tenía todo preparado así que solo tomaría su maleta con sus escasas cosas y se iría. Menudo error.

Solo logro dar unos pasos algo torpes cuando sintió cuando Dipper le tomo de uno de los brazos para lanzarlo contra la cama; probablemente que estando en sus cinco sentidos lo hubiera evitado fácilmente, pero esa no era la ocasión. Quiso defenderse, claro que si trato de golpearlo, patearlo, incluso morderle la cara que estaba totalmente inmovilizado por aquel grande cuerpo que estaba encima. Solo quería eso, ya no le molestaría ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? Dejo su forcejeo cuando le golpeo con fuerza en su rostro rompiéndole la nariz; la sangre no tardó en aparecer y quedo totalmente aturdiendo viendo aquella sonrisa que tenía su amante.

Por su parte, Dipper sentía como si experimentara el nirvana, el eterno dolor parecía disminuir como le suministrara morfina; hacía tiempo que ya no dañaba a Bill y aunque no quería aceptarlo, lo extrañaba, amaba hacerlo sangrar. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de asimilar lo que estaba pasando lo golpeo de nuevo escuchando aquel grito de dolor como si fuera un hermosa sinfonía. Ahora el parche que usaba no lo tenía y su ojo bueno ya estaba morado. Era más placentero que su doble homicidio, tenía que castigarlo, ver que era un error simplemente abandonarle ¿Qué no lo había entendido cuando lo dejo tuerto?

—Bill— se detuvo, su intención tampoco era matarle, debía estar a su lado. Le tomo de las mejillas para comprobar que seguía consciente y tras darse cuenta que así era lo soltó — no te puedes separar de mí. Tú no eres nadie sin mí.

—No me importa, solo quiero regresar a casa— apenas pudo decir, la quijada le dolía horrible — déjame ir.

—No, tú no lo entiendes, tú ahora me perteneces ¿Por qué no entiendes que eres tan poca cosa?— tomo su camisa entre sus manos para arrancarla— te daré una demostración.

— ¿Qué...que estás haciendo?— pregunto apenas sintiendo como le quitaba los harapos de lo que fue su ropa, sintiendo como le bajaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Vale, en el sexo había sido rudo y siempre lo lastimaba, pero al menos siempre se dejaba. Ahora no quería— Dipper, no quiero, para— puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de detenerlo, hasta que sintió las grandes manos del castaño en su cuello — por favor, no me hagas esto.

—Me equivoque— empezó a ejercer presión empezando a estrangularlo, su cuello eran tan delgado, tan frágil — lo siento Bill, realmente lo siento— fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Bill antes de caer inconsciente.

Viendo que ya no hablaba ni mucho menos oponía resistencia le soltó notando las marcas ya moradas que le decoraban el cuello. Se veía hermoso. No tardó mucho en separarle las piernas y excitándose con la imagen desnuda del joven lastimado se quitó la ropa para acomodarse para empezar a penetrarlo sin preparación alguna. No solo se limitó a violarlo- y tampoco fue solo una vez, se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo toda la noche, varias veces- también lo golpeo con fuerza, lo mordió y araño todo el cuerpo escuchando sus ahogados gemidos de dolor.

Cuando finalmente acabo con la tortura, la migraña había acabado por completo. Pero el arrepentimiento apareció en su lugar ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Vio a Bill tendido en la cama; su cuerpo era una pena total, lleno de moretones que incluso tenían un color negro que solo era matizado por la sangre que ya se estaba secando. No tenía que haberle hecho daño, no así. Lo odiaría demasiado. Mientras curaba sus heridas, al menos las que si parecían graves, comenzó a pensar que sería bueno separarse, él aunque no quería sabía que no podía detenerse y Bill estaría seguro si se mantenía seguro. Tardo cerca de una hora y cuando se aseguró que estaba estable fue a tomar el dinero de Bill llevándose incluso más de lo que había dejado.

— ¿Dónde vas?— escucho la voz de Bill cuando estaba a punto de ir — Dipper.

—Yo— no quería enfrentarse a él, pero — me tengo que ir, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo ya no me interpondré— se acercó al rubio que no podía moverse, apenas le podía ver — estarás bien— acaricio sus cabellos.

—Gracias — solo pudo decir eso, antes de quedar dormido. Dipper se quedó un tiempo, con él dándole unos mimos. No quería separarse pero era lo mejor y cuando la madrugada apareció sobre aquel pueblo a la policía hacia el hallazgo de dos cuerpos él ya no estaba.

Continuara.


	21. Ansiedad

Jeff Bundy entro como de costumbre a la oficina de Mabel Pines sin tocar a la puerta o algún aviso previo. La castaña estaba dormida sobre su escritorio, no se podía distinguir entre tanto papeleo que se estaba acumulando. Contemplar su irresponsabilidad le recordó a su hermano menor, se hubieran llevado bien si él estuviera con vida. Lentamente se acercó a ella, mentiría al decir que se veía demasiado hermosa al dormir; roncaba y un hilillo de saliva caía formando un pequeño charco en la madera, no entendía porque era su pareja.

—Mabel, despierta— tomo uno de sus hombros, zarandeándola un poco— Mabel— su voz, paciente cambio en un tono más irritado— vamos bella durmiente.

— ¿Me llamaste bella durmiente?— susurro la castaña que no tenía mucho tiempo que había despertado; era poco usual que Jeff le dijera aquellas palabras sin usar el sarcasmo.

—No— negó de inmediato recibiendo un puchero por parte de su subordinada— tenemos que ir a la sala de juntas.

— ¿Un nuevo caso?— pregunto limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano, decepcionando cuando el mayor negó con la cabeza. Daba entender que Dipper había regresado y aunque eso significaba que podía atraparlo, el saber que sus manos se teñían de nuevo de sangre le generaba una sensación de repugnancia.

Suspiro resignada de ponerse de pie y tras ver que todo estaba en su lugar- o sea en un completo y total desastre- salió sin decir nada. Ella sabía de antemano que su trabajo sería difícil, pero lo asumía, sentía que podría sobrellevar esos problemas, llevar a la justicia aquellas personas que solo deseaban el daño ajeno. Quería hacer el bien, no obstante ¿Qué podría hacer cuando el objeto de su trabajo era su gemelo? Era estresante. No solo era la carga de la culpa por dejarse manejar a sus manipulaciones; el departamento había dudado de ella y aunque los rumores de que ella ayudaba a Dipper a seguir libre habían disminuido con el tiempo, aquellos susurros a sus espaldas seguían ahí, como fantasmas invisibles y molestos.

Quería ganarse la confianza, no quería la intervención de Jeff ni de Gideon para conservar su puesto y aunque ella prefería hacerlo como un nuevo caso sabía que solo era una ilusión. Tenía que atrapar a su hermano, debía demostrar que ella no era su cómplice. Quería saber que él estaba en un lugar seguro donde no pudiera hacer más daño.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza entro con seguridad a la sala de juntas seguida por el Bundy; como esperaba adentro estaba Gideon al lado de un proyector que mostraba la escena de un doble homicidio. Una mujer estaba tumbada en la cama, completamente desnuda y abierta de piernas. Su cuello mostraba unas claras muestras de estrangulamiento; el hombre estaba cubierto de sangre, al lado de la cama, sentía que algo no encajaba.

—Estos son...— apenas murmuro tratando de entenderlo. Si había que entender al autor había que ver su obra. Para entender a su hermano, tenía que ver sus asesinatos. Lo sentía tan lejano.

—Posiblemente las nuevas víctimas de nuestro ignoto— interrumpió Jeff sentándose en uno de los asientos vacíos— esto se está saliendo de control.

—Esto no puede ser obra de Dipper — se acercó a la mesa, apoyando sus manos, sentía que sus piernas pronto le fallarían— el patrón, él dejaba a sus víctimas en zonas boscosas y no mata a dos personas. Esto es de alto riesgo.

—Yo también tuve mis dudas, pero hallaron algunos cabellos en el armario de la habitación y efectivamente son de él— intervino Gideon.

—Entonces ha cambiado totalmente — dijo apenas viendo la mórbida imagen proyectada — se ha vuelto más osado y desorganizado, con armas de oportunidad, ya no lleva la suya. Sigue sin haber señales de arrepentimiento y como escala le será imposible parar. Bill tampoco está a su lado, él se encargaba de la parte técnica.

—Si es así es probable que siga en el mismo sitio— dijo Jeff realmente impresionado por la deducción de la joven.

—Tenemos que ir lo más pronto antes de que se escape— acordó al Gleeful que entendiendo el mensaje salió con diligencia para preparar la partida.

— ¿Estás bien, Mabel?— pregunto Jeff acercándose a ella; no recibió respuesta y se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros y hacer que le viera a los ojos— cuéntame.

—Quiero que todo esté bien — hizo una pausa— tengo miedo de que vaya a pasar después. No sé qué ocurrirá cuando lo vea de nuevo, hay tantas posibilidades que todo termine en un desastre y...

—Tranquila— enredo sus dedos en aquellas largas hebras castañas — no importa lo que vaya a pasar, sabes que estoy a tu lado apoyándote ¿no es así?

— ¿Aún si mi hermano mato al tuyo?

—Tú no eres responsable de eso, no tenía el hacha en las manos, aunque admito que quiero matarlo— callo cuando sintió que le daban un golpe en la boca del estómago; no era un buen momento para decir aquello— lo siento.

—Eres un tonto— suspiro — tengo trabajo que hacer, me quede dormida— recordar ese detalle solo le hacía tener unas inmensas ganas de olvidar todo y huir a su casa donde se metería a su cama por una década.

—Ya lo harás después— quito importancia, debía de admitir que también era irresponsable— realmente deberías dormir más y mira que dormimos en la misma cama.

—Tal vez tus ronquidos son los que no me dejan dormir— ironizo para sentarse en la mesa. Era razón le gustaba más que la verdadera— ¿crees que podre ser capaz de detenerlo? Él siempre ha sido más inteligente que yo y no me siento capaz de alcanzarlo.

Jeff no contesto de inmediato, contemplando a la mujer que tenía a poco más de un metro de distancia que en esos momentos parecía una niña, esperando aquellas palabras de aliento que se no sabía dar. Se maldijo mentalmente por eso, se suponía que era bueno con la mente humana, no por nada tenía un buen puesto en la UAC, pero ahora simplemente se sentía un completo inútil en un momento en que se necesitaba su ayuda.

—Yo no lo conozco muy bien y tal vez no pueda asegurarte que lo que estás diciendo es mentira pero te conozco a ti — poso sus manos en sus mejillas, alzando su rostro y viendo como aquella mujer tan decidida que había conocido cuando entro al FBI simplemente no estaba; era tan vulnerable ahora— tú has sido fuerte, has detenido a muchos criminales, esto no te va a destruir. Era mejor que eso.

—Pero Dipper....

—Se ha salvado ahora porque he tenido ayuda de ese loco— Mabel sintió a la perfección ese tono de resentimiento cuando escucho la última palabra pero prefirió no decir nada— no creo que será para siempre, el crimen perfecto no existe.

—Eso dile a Eliot Ness con el asesino del Torso— sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Tú no eres Eliot Ness— negó ante aquella comparativa— será mejor que nos preparemos para salir— se separó y ella bajo de la mesa, asintiendo con la cabeza como única respuesta; era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

Ella salió para regresar a su oficina donde trataría de arreglar el desastre que tenía encima de su escritorio antes de tomar aquel avión para Tennessee. El caso estaba abierto de nuevo.

...

Debía de admitir que le encantaba salir, el trabajo de oficina no era algo que le atrajera en lo absoluto, pero ahora en medio de aquella habitación estaba considerándolo un poco. Los cuerpos no estaban pero aún tenía las fotografías, las cuales las sostenía sus pálidas manos, debía ser fuerte y dejo de temblar.

—Esto no fue un ataque súbito — comenzó a decir llamando la atención de su compañero — ella lo conocía, ni siquiera hay muestras de violencia sexual, solo cambio su método porque pensaba que así no sabríamos que era él.

—Está dejando huellas, solo hizo cambios superficiales.

— ¿No es extraño? Nadie cambia así, aunque bueno el estar huyendo puede ser un factor estresante.

—También está solo, eso es incluso peor, investigare a la mujer, tendremos una gran pista.

—Yo investigare donde estuve en este pueblo, te llamo cuando vea algo.

—Igual digo yo— Mabel salió de aquella casa, ya no soportaba estar ahí.

...

Bill se acercó más a la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación que estaba afuera, maldiciéndose de que todavía estuviera en aquel lugar y no largarse de inmediato como había hecho Dipper. No era su culpa, después de todo sus heridas no había mejorado mucho- su mayor logro en esos días era volver a caminar de nuevo, al menos por unos minutos antes de que el cansancio lo venciera- Suspiro aliviado escuchar la voz de Mabel despedirse y sus pasos alejándose en la distancia hasta no escucharse.

Se alejó cuando Margaret entro a la habitación; si no fuera por esa mujer que le ayudo no sabría que hubiera sido de él. No, él tenía una idea bastante clara de su destino bastante definido: muerto. Se hubiera suicidado sin pensarlo un momento.

—Bill debes descansar — la voz de la mujer lo saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos — debo cambiar tus vendajes.

—Ya lo hice, no se preocupes— negó, no quería causarle más problemas- y me siento mejor, creo que es un par de días podre irme.

—No puedo detenerle, aunque debes tener cuidado con los federales— tomo un respiro viendo al rubio que parecía meditar aquella recomendación — ¿Dónde iras?

Realmente no tenía mucha idea de dónde ir ¿acaso eso importaba? Porque para él, no tenía un hogar donde regresar, lo que le había dicho a Dipper la última noche que habían estado juntos solo fue producto de su desesperación, pero...bueno tal vez era un buen momento para visitar a su hermano, llegar a su tumba y cortarse las venas. El suicido era un buen enlace familiar.

—Quiero visitar a mi hermano— respondió después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio — cuando me fui a la Universidad jamás regrese, y realmente quiero visitar su tumba.

—Yo entiendo eso ¿tienes dinero?

—Solo me dejo 500 dólares, es lo suficiente para mi— respondió— tengo una duda ¿Por qué me está ayudando?— pregunto sorprendiendo a la mujer— sabe que soy, sería fácil entregarme a la policía porque no puedo escapar.

—Tú no mataste a esas chicas— explico y Bill no sabía si era una buena idea o no decirle que si había matado a una— y en cierta parte me recuerdas a mi hija, ella murió a manos de su esposo que le maltrataba y no pude ayudarla, es un motivo muy egoísta, lo sé, pero tampoco es que pueda evitarlo.

—Gracias— agradeció interrumpiendo los balbuceos de Margaret. No le sonaba en nada egoísta y realmente se sentía en deuda — ¿dijo donde fue Dipper?

—Solo lo que vi antes de ayudarte, espero que eso ayude para atrapar a ese maldito— Bill también deseo lo mismo.

...

—En las cámaras de vigilancia de una estación de autobuses, encontré a un hombre con las características de tu hermano— Mabel sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando vio a Dipper en aquella computadora. Se veía tan descuidado. Ese hombre no era su Dipper— fue hace dos días, se fue inmediatamente. Al menos sé que se fue a Colorado.

—Dudo que se mueva de ahí— lo sentía tan cerca ¿Cómo sería su reencuentro? Estaba realmente ansiosa— vámonos de aquí.

—Suenas desesperada, Mabel — aquel señalamiento menos le importo— lo haremos, esta vez no escapara.

—No lo hará, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Continuara.


	22. Capturado

Wendy Courdoroy probaba la libertad del mundo exterior como un recien nacido que sale del vientre de su madra; confundida, sin una clara intencion de saber que hacer. Aterrorizada. Hacia más de una decada su vida habia sido tras las rejas, acostumbrandose a la vida carcelaria. Su personalidad fuerte le fue de mucha ayuda- por el motivo que sus compañeras nunca habian tratado de propasarse con ella- y se había acoplado a la horrible rutina. Y se sentía bien en lo que cabia en ese lugar.

Ahora era una mujer de 36 años, afuera de aquel que incluso pudo haber llamado un hogar, sin muchas cosas. Podía haber ido a vivir con su familia- de hecho lo primero que hizo fue a verlos- pero no queria ser una cargar. Si debia de reiniciar su vida, queria hacerlo bien.

Tenía algo de dinero que con el apoyo de su padre y sus hermanos logro instalarse en un departamento en Salem, Oregon. En aquel lugar no abriria heridas del pasado. Despues de eso trato de buscar trabajo, viendo como suponia un verdadero reto. Algunas personas incluso dudaban de su inocencia y fue rechazada en muchos lugares hasta encontrar una vacante como mesera en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. El salario quedaba bien para subsitir y pagar las cuentas. No es que viviera de lujos pero al menos estaba sobreviviendo.

La vida seguia siendo aburrida, apenas se llevaba bien con sus compañeros aunque no lo suficiente para volverse intimos y solo se encerraba a su casa; no era tan diferente a estar recluida, solo se disminua esa sensacion de esta vigilado un tiempo. O eso sintio hasta hace un par de dias. Tal vez solo estaba actuando paranoica, pero no podia evitar sentirse vigilada casí todo el tiempo, como si alguien le siguiera los pasos desde las sombras. Solo es tu imaginacion, Wendy se repetia como si fuera una oracion religiosa que la protegeria varias veces al día. Si hubiera funcionado, estaria a salvo.

Volvio a ver a Dipper un viernes en la noche, cuando acababa su turno y por primera vez se tomaba su tiempo para fumar un cigarrillo en la parte de atrás del local donde trabajaba. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de verlo- que por cierto, había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo vio, ya no era aquel chico de 18 años que se ponía nervioso, ahora parecia una persona tan deshauciada como ella vistiendo unos tejanos y un abrigo negro de segunda mano- . Tenía miedo.

Puso el cigarrillo en su boca y el hombre de cabeños castaños se acerco para quitarle el encendedor que sostenia en su mano temblorosa, enciendola y ofreciendole la llama que hizo prender aquel pequeño objeto que te causaba cancer de pulmon, entre otras complicaciones fisicas. Se miraron a los ojos, sin hablarse, y Dipper se deleito al ver el temor en esos orbes verdes.

—Mucho gusto volver a verte, Wendy— su voz calmada, segura y sin ninguna emocion paralizaron más a la pelirroja ¿Qué le haria? ¿Le mataria como no lo logro hace años? — No te hare daño— continuo interpretando lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto tras sacar el cigarrillo de su boca, expulsando aquel homo que incomodo aquel asesino en serie.

—Queri verte ¿no querias verme?— aquella pregunta estaba tan hecha de sarcasmo que ni él se la creia como cierta. Vamos Wendy no lo queria ver, es el sentido más logico.

—No, por tu culpa me encerraron injustamente a prision— la rabia salia de sus palabras como pequeñas agujas afiladas, dispuestas atacar. Ese resentimiento que le guardaba desde que se entero de su engaño eran enormes. Pero no debía de explotar, no cuando estaba en su consciencia lo peligroso que era.

—Lo siento— apenas pronuncio bajando la mirada. Como ella, tampoco tenia idea de que hacer, en su mente se habia planteado varios escenarios, desde los ingenuamente positivos hasta lo más oscurosos y tenebrosos. Ahora estaba en un termino neutral del cual se sentia ignorante, incapaz de decidir su siguiente movimiento— yo necesito tu ayuda.

—¿No es un poco ridicula tu peticion?

—Lo se, pero ya no se en que recurrir, estoy acorralado. Me estan dando caza y no confio en nadie. Solo en ti— eso era una mentira y Wendy la sentia incluso en sus manos como si fuera algo fisico. Dio otra calada de su cigarro — quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso, aclarar las cosas.

Podia negarse, de hecho esa era la unica posibilidad que se le antojaba como cuerda ¿Quién ofreceria su mano para ayudar a la persona que justamente arruino tu vida? Era sentido común, nada más que eso. No obstante, su instinto de supervivencia le decia otra opcion totalmente contraria a su racional logica. Debia hacerle caso. No era que sintiera empatia- aquel agrado hacia aquel hombre habia muerto- pero era peligroso y no queria averiguar las consecuencias de su negacion. Despues de todo era libre, no iban a privarsela.

—Está bien— esas dos simples palabras aliviaron de sobremanera a Dipper Pines, aunque estaba seguro que no lo hacia por buena voluntad. Ese detalle no le importaba mucho en realidad, le gustaba eso.

—¿Podemos irnos?— pregunto sonando algo ansioso. Si no supiera nada, Wendy pensaria que tenia enfrente al Dipper que alguna vez conocio, incluso aquel que le mandaba cartas de amor cuando estaba recluida. Lástima que eso solo fuera una ilucion.

—Si, mi casa no está muy lejos— asintio. Esto era muy mala idea. Sin tan solo tuviera otra opcion, la seguiria sin dudar.

...

El departamento de Wendy era reducido y contaba con lo basico que se puede requerir de un hogar solo para una persona. Ninguno hablaba y eso hacia sentir incomodo al asesino en serie que estaba sentado en el uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala viendo la television donde pasaba una serie sin nada interesante. No habia nada de genial sobre un apocalipsis zombies. Todos moririan.

Wendy no estaba a su lado, se encontraba en la cocina, supuestamente preparando café. Nadie se tarde media hora preparando café. Se levanto de su incomodo asiento- el sillon era viejo, y los resortes le molestaban su trasero- para pasar por el minusculo comedor y abrir la puerta que daba a la pequeña cocina.

El olor de la cafeina mezclada con el tabaco invadio sus fosas nasales. La cocina estaba limpia y el café servido. Por el humo que salia de las tazas de cermanica negras podia deducir que apenas habia servido. Pero Wendy no parecia tener intenciones de salir. Estaba apoyada cerca de una ventana, con cigarrillo en la mano, mirando el espectaculo que un tercer piso te podria ofrecer. Parecia distante.

—Wendy...

—¿Por qué lo mataste? Pase muchos años preguntadome la razon de porque mataron a Robbie, pero jamas pude encontrar la respuesta.

—Estaba celoso— la pelirroja arqueo una ceja ante esa respuesta tan banal. Decidio continuar— yo estaba profundamente enamorado, mi vida en ese entonces era igual de mierda que ahora. Mis padres me trataban como un estorbo desde el accidente, todos en la escuela me trataban mal y ya no queria depender tanto de Mabel. Y te conoci, me enamore y cuando empezamos a ser amigos siempre tuve la esperanza que algun dia mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero cuando estuve dispuesto a confesar lo que sentia tu ya estabas con él. Estaba tan enojado con ambos, pero no pude matarte a ti, solo a Robbie, y no me arrepiento.

—¿Y porque jamas me defendiste cuando me arrestaron?

—Era lo menos que podia hacer. Me sentia traicionado por ti tambien. Y así no podria matarte— se encogio de hombros tomando la taza entre sus manos. El viento helado que se filtraba por la ventana abierta le estaba dando frio y cuando le dio sorbo de aquel liquido negro se sintio capaz de seguir la conversacion.

—¿Por eso has matado a esas mujeres? ¿Por qué en el fondo me has querido matar a mi?— termino su cigarrillo en una inhlacion que lo fulmino por completo y le hizo toser como si padeciera de un cancer de pulmón—¿Todavia quieres matartme a mi?

—Ya no, yo no quiero seguir con esto— nego— perdi que a la persona que más amaba por eso y yo quiero cambiar, pero tampoco quiero que me atrape la policia, no soy ningun estupido.

—Ese chico que aparece en las noticias, Bill Cipher— susurro recordando la fotografia — tu amor es retorcido, cuentan que le hacias daño. Incluso rumores que le sacaste un ojo.

—No era mi intencion hacerle daño— el café le quemo la lengua y la garganta, se lo merecia en el fondo— ahora está mejor sin mi a su lado.

—¿Y tu estás mejor sin él?

—No.

...

Odiaba demasiado ese sillon, era demasiado incomodo y más que hacerlo descansar le molia la espalda como una lenta tortura sacada de la santa inquisicion. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, hacia dos horas Wendy habia ido a dormir cerrando la puerta con seguro. No podia negar que le dolia su falta de confianza por él, pero tampoco podia decir nada encontra. Él se habia ganado a pulso ese inseguridad.

Se trato de acomodar y cuando sintio que habia encontrado una posicion que no se sentia tan mal escucho el sonido de las sirenas de la policia ¿Qué demonios habia sido eso? Se levanto de golpe para ir asomarse por la ventana. Efectivamente habian varias patrullas que se habian estacionado enfrente del edificio. Lo habian encontrado.

—¿Qué esta pasando?— pregunto Wendy con un tono adormilado.

—Tienes que ayudarme a escapar— pidio despesperado mientras se ponia los zapatos y agarraba las cosas mas indispensables para irse, como el dinero que aguardo de el abrigo que tenia, y una navaja que estaba mejor oculta — Wendy.

—Deberias entregarte— paso a su lado para ver como salian— no puedes escapar de aquí.

—Yo— no tenia tiempo para eso y salio de ahí. Tenia un plan y aunque podia ser una gran locura sentia que merecia toda la pena intentarlo.

Wendy le siguio los pasos, viendo como el resto de los que vivian en aquel edificio tambien habian despertado y veian movidos por la curiosidad del morbo como un agente esposaba a un joven. Al lado habia una mujer que pertenecia al FBI. Ella no quiso ver más nada, al menos lo habian detenido y ella estaba segura. Podia vivir con ello.

Fuera de su zona confort, Dipper era trasladado a uno de las patrullas. Podia sentia la mirada de su hermana. Estaba completamente decepcionada. Cuando estuvo en la parte trasera del automovil ella se acerco. Estaba nerviosa, podia verlo.

—No voy hacerte daño, eres mi hermana despues de todo.

—Yo no me encargare que ya no vuelvas hacerlo más— dijo esas unicas palabras antes de abandonarlo e irse con aquel tipo.

Sintio una ire acompañada de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tomo un respiro, debia de calmarse, despues de todo su hermano no tenia razon. Ella no iba hacerse cargo de nada que tuviera con él. Él seria libre de nuevo, y lo seria en menos de una hora.

Continuara.


	23. Interrogatorio

Mabel miro molesta a la gente que se había reunido alrededor de la comisaria de Portland; la noticia de la aprensión del asesino del hacha se había corrido como la pólvora y la mecha estaba encendida. Una mano en su hombre, n obstante, logro calmarla, a su lado estaba Jeff y aunque pensaba que no era una buena idea depender de aquel hombre de forma emocional lo dejo pasar por un momento, el toque le confortaba. Su hermano había salido y ella agudizo su vista por el flash de las cámaras que le cegaban por momento.

Su hermano caminaba erguido, con la frente en alto custodiado por policías que le rodeaban por completo pasaba con total impunidad por los reporteros que se empujaban los unos sobre los otros tratando de tomar la mejor foto de él, si no se contaba por el hecho de que estuviera esposado pareciera una especie de súper estrella que estaba siendo acosado. No había mucha diferencia realmente. Mabel podía notar como su hermano parecía gustar llamar la atención, algo tampoco peculiar pues uno de los grandes rasgos en un asesino en serie era su egocentrismo. La poca calma que había tenido se esfumado.

No era un buen momento, se regañó antes de salir y avanzar, ignorando las preguntas incomodas e incluso groserías por parte de la prensa ¿Por qué no se callaban de una maldita vez? Esos parásitos eran igual que aquellos psicópatas a los cuales vanagloriaban en sus noticias amarillistas. Pasados menos de cinco minutos que paso por los periodistas: había pensado que adentro seria el mismo caos que en el exterior y aunque no podría describirlo como pacifico era más tolerable. Todavía podía reaccionar con la mejor racionalidad que podría procesar.

Junto a Jeff se acercaron al alguacil que los llevaría al cuarto de interrogatorios donde estaría esperando aquel asesino en serie que le habían dado caza por años. Ya era momento de enfrentar a su hermano.

...

Dipper se mantenía lo más tranquilo, jalando sus brazos sintiendo la presión de las esposas que estaba sujetadas a la mesa. Si él fuera una persona normal estaría aterrado en hallarse en aquella situación, pero al contrario, estaba relajado sentado de la forma más cómoda que le permitía aquel lugar esperando a su hermana y aquel sujeto para comenzaran a preguntarle sobre todo. El típico interrogatorio de aquellas series de televisión que veía cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

Estaba demasiado ansioso de escucharlos, debía de admitirlo, sin embargo ¿estaría dispuesto a responder? Sería demasiado cruel de su parte no proporcionarles información; él había sido su objetivo de captura en mucho tiempo y debía de admirar su tenacidad por atraparle. En especial por parte de Mabel, había sido una mala idea subestimarla, había madurado un poco.

Tampoco revelaría todo, tampoco era un estúpido o un desesperado que buscaría cualquier trato para salvarse de la sentencia de muerte que se echaría a sus hombros por acabar con vidas humanas. Estaba demasiado lúcido que incluso hubiera llegado a extremos de no ayudar en nada; además quería conservar la dignidad que todavía conservaba-había perdido algo con Wendy pero estaba decidido a no perder nada en esta ocasión-

El sonido de la única puerta abrirse le puso en modo de alerta y ceso sus reflexiones internas; la aparición de los dos agentes de FBI frente a él le parecía demasiado mecánico, como si fueran robots especializados en hacer solo una cosa; sonrió ante su pensamiento vago y sin sentido ganándose la mirada de disgusto de los.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos de nuevo— decidió romper el hielo cuando se dio cuenta que no hablarían— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años?

—Un año, nueve meses, quince días— corrigió Mabel tomando asiento en una de las sillas, quedando frente a frente con su hermano— tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas.

— ¿Qué puedo decirles que ustedes ya no sepan en realidad?— pregunto, la burla que había en su voz no hacía más que aumentar la tensión en espacio tan reducido— de alguna manera nos conocemos.

—No te hagas el imbécil, Robert— tercio Jeff que se había mantenido callado— será mejor que cooperes con nosotros, ya bastantes problemas nos has causado como para que ahora te hagas el chulito con nosotros.

—Cálmate Jeff — suspiro Mabel; el típico juego del poli bueno y el poli malo, no pensó que tuvieran que hacer un juego tan hartarte y cansado como ese— aunque Dipper tu tampoco tienes muchas opciones también.

—Conozco mis derechos y sé que puedo guardas silencio— hizo una pausa— aunque podría privarme de ese privilegio y darles algunos detalles, aunque no sé si pueda ayudarles en su afamada investigación sobre mí.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— pregunto confundida la única mujer del lugar. Ese tono no era en lo absoluto de alguien que hablaba en serio.

—Claro— asintió— ¿quieres saber cómo fueron los últimos momentos de tu hermano, Jeff? No te preocupes, de hecho fue algo demasiado rápido. Era alguien demasiado patético que ni siquiera valía la pena que desperdiciara mi tiempo torturándolo— soltó con una gran calma, como aquel que habla de un asunto banal y sin importancia, digna de un asesino en serie como él.

Mabel no pudo detener lo inevitable y solo pudo observar como su compañero se abalanzaba contra su gemelo dándole un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. El cuerpo del joven Pines se resbalo de la silla y hubiera impactado contra el suelo si no estuviera encadenado a la mesa donde justamente estaba su agresor, no satisfecho de solo golpearlo una vez. Otro golpe fue dado y sintió un fuerte mareo que ocasionara que soltara un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Jeff, para!— le agarro de los hombros para jalarlos hacia atrás, bajándolo de la mesa— no te dejes provocar— se aferraba con fuerza aquel hombre que parecía calmarse un poco, sus músculos parecían estar menor tensos y su respiración se normalizaba.

—Hazle caso a mi hermana, parecer un estúpido actuando de forma precipitada— se levantó un poco. Todo se veía borroso.

—Cállate— ordeno Mabel para sentir como Jeff se apartaba de ella.

Bundy no dijo nada, más por el orgullo herido recientemente que por cualquier otro motivo; se acercó a la castaña que parecía una pequeña niña perdida y tras susurrarle algo que solo pudieran escuchar los dos se marchó de la habitación. Dipper estaba consciente que no se iría lejos, estaría observando detrás de aquel vidrio, ahogándose en su propia rabia. Era un maldito cobarde.

—Tu compañero— hizo una pausa al probar su propia sangre; no era tan asqueroso como había esperado — tiene severos problemas en el control de la ira ¿no es algo contraproducente? Digo, él es del FBI, no es bueno que se deje llevar por sus impulsos.

—Mataste a su hermano— recordó Mabel recargando sus codos en la mesa, ocultando su rostro en sus manos— yo tampoco sé qué hacer con esto, Dipper. No eres a quien conozco y todavía no logro comprender como...

— ¿Por qué no? Hay muchos asesinos en serie por el país, ser uno más es solo formar parte de una estadística, pero ya deberías saberlo ¿no?

—Pero eres mi hermano— objeto como si aquello alterara significativamente algo — vivimos juntos, los asesinos en serie manifiestan su psicopatía desde muy jóvenes y yo jamás note...en lo que te convertirías.

—Nadie nota nada hasta que encuentran cadáveres— interrumpió de nuevo — ¿en qué me he convertido, Mabel? ¿Es que no notaste las señales? Esa que definen a los monstruos como yo— el sarcasmo era palpable y Mabel solo aseguraba que aquel hombre de nariz partida y sangrante era un total desconocido para ella. Alguien horrible, no era aquel chico que alguna vez juro proteger.

Se echó contra el respaldo de la silla, rendida, pensando que era mejor retomar el interrogativo y parar esa estúpida conversación lleno de burlas que no le llevarían a nada ¿por dónde empezaría? Hablar de su infancia solo sería una excusa para el castaño para divagar y no decir nada, además tenía que ser objetiva. Todavía recordaba aquella carta que le había dejado. Los crímenes que no sabían hasta ese momento. Hablar de la victimas era un bien empiezo para ella.

\--La razón de porque mataste a esas mujeres era por Wendy, recuerdo que estabas enamorado de ella, pero jamás te correspondió y cuando comenzó a salir con Robbie lo mataste. Los demás solo fueron reproducciones de ella ya que no lograste matarla también.

—Yo no la quiero matar— negó— acepto que lo de Robbie fue un acto impulsivo sí, pero a ella no le haría daño, si fuera por eso, ahora estaría muerta— sintió una leve decepción por su hermana y su deducción, pensaba que su hermana era más inteligente como para decir aquella estupidez— de hecho mis victimas solo fueron un capricho.

— ¿Capricho?

—Algo obsesivo si tengo que ponerle nombre, supongo que su cabello rojo me gustaba tanto que no podía dejar de matarlas, era como si me pidieran que les encajara mi hacha en sus cráneos.

—Es horrible — soltó de sus labios ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Había acabado con decena de vidas y su motivación solo era algo tan banal como el cabello.

—No es para tanto, en realidad.

— ¿Qué? Mataste personas, Dipper. Vidas inocentes que no le hacían daño a nadie y las asesinaste como si no valieran absolutamente nada, te burlaste de todo cuando trabajabas justamente en tu propio caso y...— hizo una pausa, había estado olvidando un detalle demasiado importante— ¿Dónde está Bill? El ya no está contigo ¿Qué paso con él?

La confianza y compostura de su hermano desaparecieron tan pronto como ella menciono el nombre del rubio tuerto. Esto era una oportunidad, encontrar un punto débil de su hermano facilitaba las cosas. Se lamentaba tanto en haberlo encontrado tan tarde.

—No quiero hablar de Bill...

— ¿Lo mataste?— pregunto viendo la molestia de su hermano; sus emociones eran volátiles pero se sentía mejor que la altanería.

—No— negó— yo no podría matarlo.

—Pero si le hacías daño — contraataco— lo golpeabas, le llegaste a quitar un ojo ¿también lo obligabas a que te ayudara con tus asesinatos? ¿Pensaba abandonarte y no tuviste otra opción más que matarlo?

—¡Tú no sabes nada, Mabel!— grito y ella retrocedió, moviendo su silla unos cuantos centímetros— nunca has visto más que lo superficial, lo bonito que no puede ver más ella— tomo un respiro— todos hacemos daño a las personas que más amamos ¿no te parece? No es una sorpresa que yo le hiciera daño, él también me hacía daño. Y no, yo jamás obligue a Bill a que me ayudara, él era un maldito enfermo como yo. Siempre has pensando que hay personas buenas, pero realmente eso no existe y jamás lo he hecho.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte ahora?— su voz sonaba rota, demostrando su debilidad y el rio por ese motivo— si hay personas buenas en este mundo, Dipper, yo soy una de ellas.

— ¿tú eres una buena persona? Por favor, no me has reír— negó— tú no eres muy diferente a mi hermana.

—Yo no mato personas, yo las salvo.

—Tú utilizas a las personas— explico— con esa facha de ser desinteresada solo te aprovechas de todos hasta que consigues tus objetivos y luego te olvidas de ellos. Gideon, todavía lo odio, pero ahora comprendo que hizo todo lo posible para complacerte ¿y Jeff? Dependes demasiado de él y te corresponde de la misma forma por lo que pude notar, pobre siendo hasta lástima cuando lo abandones como a muchas personas que me ahorrare la molestia de hablar pero que entre ellas me incluyo.

Los impulsos de golpearlo en la cara como antes había hecho su compañero era inmensas ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a decir esas cosas? Ese pensamiento era psicópata, totalmente razonable para su enfermedad. Golpearlo sería darle la razón por lo que contuvo, no le daría una satisfacción como esa. Tomo un respiro, esos impulsos agresivos seguían ahí, pero sentía que podía mantenerlos bajo su control.

—Vas a pagar por tus crímenes, Dipper.

— ¿Vas a mandarme a la silla eléctrica? ¿O la inyección letal?

—No privare tu vida, no soy una persona malvada que piensa que eso solucionara algo, pero me asegurara de que no puedas hacerle daño a más gente— se levantó, sus manos bien firmes en la mesa— ¿algo más que quieras confesar?

—Quiero un abogado y una enfermera me está empezando a costar trabajo respirar— a Mabel no le sorprendió en lo absoluto y solo asintió con la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación donde Jeff le esperaba. Pensaba que la pesadilla había terminado, pero esta no había hecho más que comenzar.

Continuara.


	24. Sentencia

—Mabel —la castaña se quedó sin habla al ver a su hermano gemelo enfrente de él; no era aquel hombre de 36 años que veía en televisión de forma esporádica o en los juzgados. Era aquel niño de 12 años con aspecto frágil pero con gran determinación. Su hermano — ¿me reconoces, Mabel? ¿Quién soy yo?

La castaña no contesto de inmediato ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que estaba? Era un lugar extraño, blanco, como si nada existiría alrededor más que ellos. 

—Mi hermano, Dipper— se quiso acercar tratando de no llorar; un intento en vano cuando le vio un sangrar en la frente. El castaño alzo la mano a la herida abierta, manchando sus dedos del líquido carmesí de su propia sangre.

— ¿Por qué estoy sangrando?— su voz sonaba angustiada, lleno de miedo.

El accidente, pensó Mabel fugazmente y solo cuando quiso acercarse a chico herido quedo sumergida en una completa oscuridad. Llamo a su hermano a gritos pero no le respondía; en esos momentos ella también se sentía de 12 años, pequeña e ingenua, totalmente preocupada por la salud de su hermana tras aquella tragedia que casi le cuesta la vida. Tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Aterrada tras su propio pensamiento la luz volvió dando a ver que el cuarto de un hospital. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espina dorsal, a pesar de los años todavía seguía recordando aquel lugar, al ver la cama comprobó sus sospechas de quien se hallaba en medio de la habitación; era Dipper que postrado se hallaba vendado con varios cables conectados a su cuerpo. Esta vez no sucedió nada cuando se aventuró a acercarse.

Dipper se veía demasiado tranquilo como si tuviera la mejor siesta de su vida y su mano acaricio su rostro para bajar lentamente a su delgado cuello; si lo mataba en ese momento nada malo ocurriría, salvaría vidas inocentes ¿eso era lo correcto, verdad? Un mal necesario.

Los ojos de Robert Pines que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron de golpe, asustándola. Quiso apartar mano pero fue sujetada por fuerza de la muñeca haciendo que aullara de dolor. La expresión imperturbable de su gemelo cambio drásticamente a una felicidad sádica que solo la horrorizo más si eso era posible.

—No somos diferente, Mabel— su voz sonaba ronca— eres igual de horrible que yo, una asesina.

— ¡No!— grito jalando con más fuerza. El agarra en su muñeca desapareció haciéndola caer contra lo que parecía un vacío sin fin pues no parecía llegar a impactarse con algo. El pánico se apodero de sus cuerpos y su visión de por si limitado empeoro con las lágrimas haciéndola gritar sintiendo como se ahogaba. Cerró sus ojos, no quería ver más.

No supo saber con claridad cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquel estado, cayó en una superficie fría y sólida y cuando lo toco con sus manos no podía asegurar nada. Al menos no sería nada bueno por lo que con temor, decidió abrir sus ojos. Cuando vio que se encontraba en aquella preparatoria de California donde había pasado su adolescencia sintiendo sentimientos encontrados; si bien ella no podía quejarse de nada ya que sus notas eran decentes, los castigos no eran algo recurrentes o preocupantes y tenía amigos, lo que había pasado con su hermano era otra historia.

Dipper era demasiado inteligente lo que lo salvo que no perder ninguna clase, no obstante, eso era el único aspecto positivo. Producto de aquel accidente, el joven Pines había sido víctima de constantes migrañas incluso desmayos que le hicieron un visitante popular en la enfermería de la escuela. El sentido común dictaba que debido a su delicada situación tendría apoyo de los demás. Pero eso no era real, los chicos tan indiferentes como irresponsables comenzaron a molestarlo, jugarle bromas pesadas. Como olvidar cuando su hermano era el objeto de humillación.

En esos momentos ella solo pudo ser una espectadora silenciosa de lo que ella considero la peor broma que había sufrido su hermano. En medio de los pasillos de aquella escuela se encontraba un desnudo y apenado Dipper apenas logrando ocultar sus genitales antes la burla y las risas de todos. Hacía poco, unos bravucones le habían sacado de los vestidores, obligándole a pasear al natural por casi todo el instituto repleto de alumnos que habían salido de las aulas para ir a la clase siguiente.

El grito de su hermano le hizo sentir ese mismo sentimiento que lo más seguro él estaba experimentando y las risas cesaron de golpe; aquel espectáculo le había hecho convulsionar y al ver de nuevo sintió que le daría uno a ellas, empujando a la muchedumbre que le impedían el paso para acercarse a Dipper.

—Jamás hiciste nada por mí, Dipper— la voz del chico sonaba calmada y fría, tal como la había escuchado en la sala de interrogatorios.

—Yo no sabía que hacer— alego. Claro que había intentado que todo parara, incluso buscando el apoyo de sus padres que, metidos en sus problemas que terminaron en el divorcio la ignoraron por completo.

—Igual no creo que puedas hacer mucho en realidad— se sentó para mirarla con burla — después de todo los psicópatas nacemos de estas mierdas con nuestros cerebros mal formados.

—No si hubiera hecho más— el castaño se levantó acortando la distancia de su hermana— Lo siento.

—Los disculpas son innecesarias aquí, Mabel— acaricio su mejilla— después de todo ahora tu serás las responsable de mi muerte— la suave caricia se convirtió en un golpe que lo noqueo y que, irónicamente, la regreso a la realidad.

...

Jeff Bundy estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a las altas horas de la madrugada cuando su novia y compañera lo hacía tras despertar de sus pesadillas; esa noche no era la excepción. La luz de la mesita de noche fue encendida y no pudo evitar soltar un leve gruñido. Mabel no contesto y en su lugar se levantó para irse al baño como si fuera un ritual de la cual no podía abandonar bajo ningún concepto.

En esta ocasión había tardado más de lo usual; por lo general cuando ella regresaba a su lado con él se encontraba aun somnoliento pero ahora el sueño parecía demasiado lejano como para querer recuperarlo; la castaña se arrastró sin ningún ánimo y él logro atraparla entre sus brazos cuando se dejó caer.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a preparar un café, cariño?— pregunto Jeff enredando sus dedos en aquellas hebras castañas.

—Con unos waffles— aclaro, había ido a vomitar hacía poco y sentía su estómago vacío. No había nada de malo de desayunar a las cuatro de la mañana ¿verdad?

—Solo acomódate, intentare no quemar la cocina— se sentó para ponerse sus pantuflas para levantarse e irse a la cocina.

—Jeff— le llamo mientras se volvía a refugiar en las varias capas de cobertores.

— ¿Desea algo más la princesa?— pregunto entre la dulzura y un sarcasmo muy detectable si estabas en tus cinco sentidos.

—No olvides de echarle mermelada — se acostó y el negó antes de irse.

Jeff se metió a su labor y mientras el agua se calentaba se puso a preparar los dichosos waffles ¿Quién pensaría que él, un hombre casi sin sentimientos y mujeriego por naturaleza estaría haciendo un desayuno en la madrugada para alguien más? Nadie se lo creería. John estaría sorprendido; trato de no pensar mucho en eso y termino el desayuno para llevárselo con ayuda de una bandeja.

Mabel le esperaba después y apenas dejo la bandeja enfrente de ella comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana, acabo con los waffles por lo que Jeff termino resignándose a solo tomar café. La cafeína solo le dio más motivos para mantenerse despierta.

—Mañana le dictaran sentencia a Dipper— dijo llamando la atención de su pareja— lo condenaran a muerte y será mi culpa— sus manos se aferraron a la taza, como si aquel objeto inanimado tuviera alguna culpa.

—Él tiene la culpa de sus propias decisiones, no es un niño que no pueda responder por sus actos, Mabel.

—No lo se, aparta de todo era mi hermano, debí ayudarlo mientras podía, yo hubiera evitado que sufriera...

—Él no quiso ayuda, te lo recuerdo— señalo— incluso se negó a cooperar en darnos el paradero de Bill a cambio de pedir la cadena perpetua.

—Supongo— se encogió de hombros, no podía negar aquello— ¿iras conmigo?— pregunto.

—Por supuesto que si— dejo su taza medio vacía en la bandeja— sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo —la castaña le regalo una sonrisa cansada y él supo que estaría bien, aunque sea un poco.

...

Andrew Kryptos decidió ignorar la televisión esa mañana donde trasmitían en vivo el juicio de uno de los asesinos en serie más controversiales de ese país: el asesino del hacha. Él no era una buena persona- sus antecedente penales lo dejaban en claro- pero no el encontraba sentido alabar a alguien que había terminado con decenas de vida y que encima, no sentía arrepentimiento de nada. Era asqueroso, no obstante, dejaba en claro como la gente olvidaba los actos horribles de alguien si tenían una cara bonita.

Decidió terminar su desayuno tradicional – huevos fritos con tocino, tostadas, zumo de naranja y una taza de café para desayunar él y su amigo. Ojala hoy si accediera a comer algo. Cuando llevo todo a la sala y se sentó a su lado la televisión mostraba al juez que condenaba a Robert Pines por 35 cargos de asesinato en primer grado a la pena capital; seria ejecutado con la inyección letal. A pesar de la condena el castaño se mantenía sin expresión alguna. A su lado escucho como su amigo comenzó a reír.

—Bill— su amigo le ignoro por completo. Su ojo se mantenía atento a la televisión donde daban un hermoso enfoque del que, en su pasado fue su amante hasta que sintió que las lágrimas le obstruían la vista.

En muchos años Bill Cipher nunca se sintió más feliz en su vida, escuchando la sentencia de muerte mientras que él vivía seguro en el anonimato de Wisconsin junto al lado de una persona que realmente le quería y valoraba. Con Dipper en las rejas y con la muerte acercándose más, se sintió libre.

Continuara.


	25. Historia paralela parte 1

Cuando Bill llego a Wisconsin un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió por completo, le parecía demasiado irónico que después de abandonar su lugar de origen ahora regresaba en las mismas condiciones en las que se había largado; con un poco de dinero en el bolsillo y el corazón deshecho por la misma persona. Suponía que la única diferencia que radicaba ahora era la edad, ya no era más el adolescente de 17 años que se fue sin decir adiós, no, ahora era un adulto patético que lo único que se atrevía a decir era esas palabra. O y también recordaba que antes tenía sus dos ojos. Sin distracciones, había tomado la decisión de no prologar más su vida, sentía que su propio existencia consumía el aire; poniéndolo así sonaba que era una obligación a la humanidad y por supuesto que cumpliría.

Su estadía ahí no sería mucha, en el bolsillo solo contaba con un capital que rondaba los 400 dólares – sinceramente sería mucho menos dinero sino fuera por le ayuda de la señora Margaret que se compadeció de él y decidió donarle dinero antes de irse- por lo que pensaba pasar la noche en un motel barato donde podía mentir su identidad con facilidad mientras que el resto del dinero pagaría en comida, alcohol – vamos, si sabía que iba a morir disfrutaría de esos pequeños placeres mundanos- y un cuchillo. No debía olvidar el cuchillo. Debía de agregar que también había considerado la idea de comprar algo de heroína, incluso crack por querer ahorrar, sin embargo termino por desistir, no quería pasar por sus últimas horas con su mente alejado de la realidad. No se merecía eso.

Aquel plan resulto demasiado relajante, incluso para su gusto. Por supuesto, seguía consciente que todavía era buscado por la policía y tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias para que estos no malograran su suicidio, no obstante, no era igual de estresante que cuando estaba al lado de Dipper. Suponía que ya no tenía que preocuparse por ser agredido en cualquier momento; no, no quería pensar en eso, el arruinaría su última día, no le daría el gusto.

Había cenado como un rey y la noche en el motel se la paso sin dormir, limitándose a ver televisión la cual, al no contar con cable solo veía infomerciales aburridos en un formato demasiado deficiente. Tomo todo el alcohol que podía hasta terminar vomitando en la madrugada todo lo que su estómago tenía adentro, termino llorando cerca del excusado.

Al día siguiente tras calmarse y darse una refrescante ducha salió de nuevo para comer lo que su dañado estomago todavía soportar. Pensaba hacerlo ostentoso de nuevo, ya que después de eso, iría a dar una última vuelta por el lugar, acabar en el cementerio donde encontraba los restos de su hermano y morir ahí rajándose las venas.

Entro a una cafetería al azar y tras pedir una taza de café, se sentó en unas las mesas más apartadas para tener privacidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, fueron a dejarle su café y como si aquello fuera necesario tomo con avidez, quemándose la boca en el proceso. El camarero, por su parte, solo se quedó en su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle algo para comer, el hombre se adelantó.

—Bill— el aludido se congelo cuando el hombre dijo su nombre — eres tú, sabía que eres tú.

El rubio no logro reconocerlo de inmediato; no era su culpa en realidad ¿Cómo demonios iba a recordar alguien que no había visto desde que tenía 17 años? En especial cuando en esos momentos se cargaba una resaca de campeonato, no obstante, logrando que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis logro recordar al hombre que le miraba paciente.

—Soy Andrew Kryptos— suspiro cansado, Bill asintió, ya lo había recordado— parece que los medios no mienten del todo ¿verdad?

— ¿Vas a entregarme?— pregunto sin rodeos y sin mostrar alguna expresión. Bueno, no toda en la vida era perfecto y aunque lo único que hubiera querido era morir cerca de la tumba de su gemelo, cambiaria. Claro, también podía matarlo y seguir sus planes.

— ¿Qué? No, fuimos amigos ¿lo recuerdas?— negó — Te traeré algo para comer, no tardo— no le dio tiempo de responder cuando se fue. Estaba trabajando después de todo, y ya sería sospechoso que hablara por mucho tiempo con un cliente.

Bill se encontraba confundido, no obstante decidió quedarse en el lugar, tomar café, incluso pedir más mientras comía los huevos fritos con tocino que le había llevado Kryptos. Cuando termino y le entrego la cuenta, se dio cuenta que había un papel extraño. Más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad, leyó los garabatos mal escritos de su ex amigo. En la pequeña nota estaba escrito la hora en la que salía del trabajo y su número de móvil. Quería que lo viera después, que ingenuo, pensaba que todavía eran amigos. Y aunque bien, eso le convenía ya que no mostraba intenciones de entregarlo a las autoridades más cercanas, no quería hablar con nadie. Pago lo que debía y se llevó la nota aprovechando que el hombre estaba distraído se fue a su lado.

...

Antes de ver de nuevo a Will decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar y andar divagando sobre sus malos momentos de la infancia y adolescencia, cuando era un chico solitario- empezando con que aquel hombre que lo había reconocido, había sido su único amigo- ignorado por sus padres y con un hermano aún más depresivo que él a pesar de que contaba lo que él no tenía. Incluso había pasado cerca de su antigua casa, viéndola igual que la última vez que la había dejado ¿sus padres todavía estaban ahí? ¿Seguían con vida siquiera? Jamás había hablado con ellos y estos tampoco parecían demasiado interesados en comunicarse con él.

Decidió irse antes de pensar entrar a averiguarlo y cometer una locura si los encontraba. El cuchillo que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas sería solo para él, no lo compartiría con nadie más. Al demonio ya no perdería más tiempo y fue al cementerio que estaba a las afuera de la ciudad, tomándole una hora caminando para llegar a ese lugar.

Olvidando el cansancio que estaba experimentando paso por los ataúdes del cementerio, leyendo vagamente los nombres y las fechas de nacimiento y muerte en aquellas placas de granito, dándose cuenta de la gran variedad de personas que se hallaban sepultadas en ese lugar, sintiendo su propia humanidad y, curiosamente, seguir adelante. Después de todo, apostaba que muchos ahí no estaban por voluntad propia mientras él estaba encantado de pertenecer ahí.

Sus pasos cesaron cuando llego a la tumba de su hermano, podía olvidar a las personas, pero jamás el lugar donde estaba el cadáver de su gemelo. A diferencia de la mayoría, aquel lugar parecía demasiado cuidado, incluso estaban unas flores decorando el lugar. Una rabia se apodero de él, al parecer sus padres seguían cuidando de lo que consideraban su único hijo, pagando por el cuidado de un lugar casi sin valor mientras que con su otro hijo ni siquiera le habían llamado; su lógica era sin duda detestable.

Eso ya no importaba, pensó calmándose, pero a cambio de eso solo se confundió un poco ¿Qué era lo que importaba ahora? ¿Realmente todo tenía un valor o era una ilusión para sentirse superior? La filosofía barata le estaba ocasionando aún más nauseas que sus progenitores ausentes.

—Will, después de tanto tiempo sigues aquí— bromeo y no tardó mucho en reírse, demasiado falso para su gusto así que termino — ¿no te aburres aquí? — se sentó a su lado y por un momento sintió que realmente su gemelo estaba a su lado; aquella depresiva y azulada copia de sí mismo, con sus muñecas decoradas con una fina línea vertical de color carmesí.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar de esa manera tan patética, hundiéndose en la autocompasión ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Sus padres le habían tomado simplemente como un estorbo que no valía la pena, su hermano prefirió matarse que estar a su lado, Dipper era un maldito psicópata que se fue cuando ya no le servía para nada y ahora ya no le quedaba nada. Por un momento maldijo que ya no tenía más alcohol.

—Lo siento, el emocional eras tú, yo no— con lentitud saco el cuchillo— ¿sabes porque escogí ser psiquiatra, Will? Quería entender porque te habías cortado las venas cuando éramos jóvenes. A diferencia de mí, todos te querían y no lograba entender. Ahora creo que perdí el tiempo en estudiar, por fin logre entenderte y no te culpo de nada— hizo una pausa para ver el filo del cuchillo — supongo que ya nos veremos después en el infierno, querido hermano.

Tomo un respiro antes empezar a cortarse las venas de la misma forma en la que su hermano; la forma vertical solía ser más efectiva que horizontalmente. El dolor era intenso, por supuesto, seguía siendo humano, pero suponía quería un pequeño pago para acabar el dolor que suponía ser su vida. Al pasar unos minutos y sintiéndose cada más débil y frio cayó al suelo; el cielo no era azul en estos momentos, era demasiado gris y sentía que llovería pronto. Cerró sus ojos, al menos alguien lloraría por su perdida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó en la inconsciencia. 

...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos ¿acaso eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno moría? Se preguntó, sintiendo el punzante dolor en sus muñecas vendadas... ¿vendadas? Se sentó en la cama en la cual estaba acostado para estirar sus brazos y darse cuenta que, efectivamente, estaban cubiertos por vendas blancas. Su piel se palideció, incluso más de lo que ya se podía ¿Por qué seguía con vida? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Grito lleno de frustración, no, no viviría, ya se lo había planteado y no podía rendirse así; con desesperación comenzó a quitarse las vendas, notando como el blanco poco a poco se teñía del rojo de sangre conforme lo desenvolvía y llegaba a su piel. Los cortes que se auto infligió se encontraban limpias y cosidas con tal precisión que le dio asco. Antes de querer romper el hilo quirúrgico con sus propios dientes, alguien logro detenerlo agarrándole de las muñecas, haciendo que ahogara un quejido de dolor. 

— ¡Déjame en paz!— su voz se quebró — por favor, solo quiero morir— bajo la cabeza, no podía forcejar, se sentía demasiado débil como para empezar una pelea— Kryptos, por favor— susurro viendo como el hombre tomo la venda para ponérsela de nuevo.

Andrew ignoro las suplicas de su ex amigo que seguía rogando por terminar con su vida y se aseguró que esta vez no lograra deshacerse fácilmente de los vendajes. Tras terminar aquel pequeño labor, abrazo al rubio que ni hizo nada por alejarlo; sabía muy bien que ahora no quería ese contacto, pero lo necesitaba.

No podía negar que estaba preocupado por Bill desde que le vio en aquellos noticieros donde la policía le buscaba como cómplice del despiadado asesino del hacha; él no estaba bien, y aunque en un principio consideraba que su juicio estaba siendo demasiado imparcial ya que Bill había sido su amigo de la infancia y no podía creer que fuera participe de uno de los casos más impactantes de asesinato, ese enfoque cambio cuando le vio esa mañana.

Estaba demasiado mal y aunque si bien había tomado la ingenua idea de darle sus datos para que él fuera a buscarlo, estaba consciente que eso no pasaría y decidió buscarlo por su cuenta al terminar su turno en el restaurante, yendo directamente al cementerio del lugar, sabría que iría a ver a Will. Lo que no esperaba ver realmente era a Bill tendido con las venas rajadas.

No tardó mucho en hacer un torniquete en sus brazos y llevárselo a su cuarto para hacerle una llamada a un "amigo" – un médico que había perdido su licencia tras un escándalo de acoso sexual y que ahora se ganaba la vida consultando todo tipo de emergencias para personas para él por un precio moderado- que trabajo con diligencia y tras la paga se aseguró su silencio.

—Ya no quiero vivir, Kryptos— sintió las lágrimas mojar su hombro— ya no soy nada, ya no sirvo para nada.

—No digas eso, Bill— acariciaba su espalda, buscando brindarle algo de consuelo, aunque sea solo un poco— eres la persona más genial que he conocido.

—Al parecer sigues siendo un total antisocial — como pudo se separó— ya has de saber quién soy ¿Por qué no me has delatado a la policía? No es que valga la pena ayudarme.

—Ya te lo dije antes, eres mi amigo.

—No es una excusa suficiente....

—Para mí lo es, y tal vez no logro comprender que ha pasado de tu vida desde la última vez que te conocí, que te pasó con el psicópata eso, pero yo solo quiero ayudarte— hizo una pausa — déjame ayudarte.

— ¿Qué ganaría con eso?— pregunto, cansando de la insistencia estúpidamente optimista del otro— tampoco es que tengas muchas motivaciones para seguir con vida ¿crees que me harás cambiar de opinión solo porque me salvaste?

—Puedo hacerlo— realmente su voz sonaba más segura que sus pensamientos que no eran tan firme como él deseaba en realidad. Y eso noto Bill que se quedó callado— ¿necesitas algo? Comida, tal vez.

—Tengo mucho sueño— corto tajante antes de acostarse de nuevo en la cama. Pensándolo bien, suicidarse en esos momentos perdía la gracia que hacerlo frente a la tumba de su hermano y se sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir esa conversación sin sentido. Kryptos no dijo nada al respecto y el volvió a dormir.

...

La convivencia entre ambos se podía clasificar como "tediosa" por no decirle de peor manera. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que vivían juntos y esa cantidad eran las mismas que Kryptos había detenido sus intentos de suicido. Bill no cambiaba de idea de acabar con su vida y si no era eso, simplemente se encerraba en su habitación para dormir lo que nunca pudo hacer hacia años.

A pesar de eso, Kryptos no se quiso dar por vencido. Era su amigo, quería ayudarlo. Trato de sacarlo varias veces por la noche, asegurándose que a nadie le importara su presencia a esas horas, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba. Le daba lo que quería – en realidad no era mucho- incluso llamo a su amigo si podía hacer algo al respecto con su ojo o bien, la falta del mismo.

Bill, que ya no estaba acostumbrado al cuidado de alguien más, le había gracia el comportamiento de su "amigo "por él. Era demasiado ingenuo, como un niño que solo quería un amigo. En este caso, un amigo roto y extraño; como en los viejos tiempo, considero. Esa detalle le hizo considerar que sus acciones tal vez si no eran tan malas, que debería hacerle caso. Ya si se aburría, entonces se aseguraría de comprar un arma y volarse los sesos, era una forma más efectiva de morir y ningún amigo preocupado le salvaría nunca más ¿Qué tenía que perder después de todo?

Continuara.


	26. Historia paralela parte 2

Las personas consideran que la muerte era la peor situación por la que podía pasar un ser humano o eso, al menos, era lo que había escuchado Bill por el transcurso de su vida: cuando sus padres lamentaban la muerte de su hermano, sus compañeros más blandos que salían traumatizados cuando una operación salía mal y finalmente las personas destrozadas que escuchaban los horrores que había cometido su ex amante. Él siempre consideró eso como una verdadera estupidez y, ahora que se encontraba acostado en una cama barata que le hacía sentir como su espalda se deformaba, sumergido en la típica depresión que genera un intento de suicidio fallido, sus ideas no hicieron más que sentar cabeza y quedarse, encaprichadas en tener la verdad absoluta. Les daba total razón, después de todo, no tenía fuerzas para contradecir en esos momentos.

Ahora sólo se dedicaba a existir, sintiendo el tiempo cómo una presencia que se mantenía siempre a su lado, pesada y asfixiándole de una forma sádica. Le recordaba tanto a su psicópata amor que sólo empeoraba todo.

Aún seguía viviendo con Kryptos. Su buen amigo al parecer quería asegurarse que él estuviera bien, cuidando sus heridas, procurando que no provocará más y atendiendo sus necesidades básicas cómo era la alimentación y el aseo personal. No sabía porque se esmeraba demasiado por él cuando claramente no se lo merecía. Era un criminal y parecía tratarlo como el adolescente deprimido con el que compraba alcohol en una tienda de dudosa reputación pasada la media noche.

En todo caso tampoco se quejaba a lo que le brindaba después de todo lo estaba aceptando, de mala manera, pero lo seguía haciendo. No era un malagradecido de todas formas y aunque no se lo decía abiertamente, no hacía que las cosas fueran peor de lo que ya estaba. Comía, bebía, se mantenía lo más aseado que podía; incluso mantenía sus heridas en su mejor estado, contrariando su necesidad de abrirlas de nuevo con la esperanza de morir de una buena vez. Y Kryptos se encontraba agradecido con eso, aunque no lo expresará con palabras.

Y así paso el tiempo, sintiendo las horas como días y los días como semanas, hasta que, una mañana en la que no sentía tan miserable cómo los demás días y se había dignado a desayunar con su amigo enfrente del televisor, como dos personas más aburridas de su rutina aferrados a ellas por miedo, cuando las noticias le devolvieron la vida.

La noticia se había dado en la noche, y aunque sentía que verlo en la mañana perdía algo de su magia, ya había llegado a él: Robert Pines identificado como el infame asesino del hacha había sido detenido en Nevada tras haber visto a Wendy Corduroy, la mujer que había incriminado en su primer homicidio.

Bill sintió demasiadas emociones aquel día; se sentía satisfecho al saber que el hombre que había destruido su vida y todo lo que lo constituía se encontraba detenido, lejos de él. Luego de esta sensación eufórica vino el miedo; que Dipper lo hubiera abandonado no significaba que dejaría de hacerle daño de alguna manera ¿y si lo delataba? ¿Ayudaría a la policía a dar con su paradero? Conociéndolo era algo demasiado seguro y eso le aterraba. Él no quería ir a prisión, preferiría la pena de muerte –y eso se encontraba en discusión ya que no le gustaría perder el control de su propia muerte-.

Y, por último, pero no por eso menos importante, estaba un sentimiento que, aunque trataba de negarlo a si mismo estaba ahí. Celos ¿En serio Dipper había recurrido a la pelirroja en busca de ayuda? Con él estaba bien, lo había mantenido al margen de la ley y ahora estaba encerrado por su viejo amor. Era patético, si siguiera a su lado estaría libre y su vida... seguiría siendo un infierno.

No supo cuando se levantó de forma abrupta de su asiento, empujando la charola que aun contenía residuos de huevos con salchichas un poco quemados por el exceso de cocción, lo único que sintió fue cuando su mano toco el frio pomo del metal de la puerta cuando la toco acompañada de la opresión de su muñeca.

—Es peligroso —escuchó la voz de su amigo decirle, sintiéndole tan lejos que no estaba demasiado seguro si le había hablado o no.

—Eso no me importa, suéltame —dijo, tratando de usar una seguridad con la que hacía tiempo ya no contaba. Cómo todo en la vida fue ignorado y suspiro resignado—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Eso no ha quedado claro antes? Eres mi amigo —suspiró cansado—. Entiendo que no puedas confiar en mí, pero estoy siendo sincero contigo, así que hazme caso y no salgas.

Bill no respondió y sólo se soltó de aquel agarre para volver a su asiento; para su suerte las noticias sobre su ex amante habían pasado a la noticia de un tiroteo en Japón ocurrido en un centro comercial por un hombre que padecía una gran esquizofrenia, un día normal al parecer. Se lamentó un poco de tirar la comida y se encogió en el sillón.

Andrew Kryptos, sin embargo, se quedó estático en su sitio. Bill siempre había sido raro, de eso estaba consciente desde que lo conoció y de hecho aquel rasgo siempre le había atraído por así decirlo.

—¿Crees que debería entregarme? —La pregunta de Bill rodó por la habitación y el hombre que seguía de pie dudó por unos momentos que si iba dirigida hacia él o sólo estaba usando la retórica. a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando; aquel ojo claro estaba fijo en la televisión. 

—La cárcel es una mierda si pasas mucho tiempo dentro de ella —respondió, recordando su desagradable residencia en la prisión por venta de cocaína. Bill volteó a verlo y sonrió.

—La comida también debe ser asquerosa —comentó y luego rio como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de su vida. A Kryptos aquello carecía totalmente de gracia—. No sé qué hacer con mi vida si a esto se le puede llamar vida.

—No creo que tengas que esconderte siempre, se olvidaran de ti, buscaran peores criminales y podríamos irnos de este país —concluyó.

—Te convertirás en el cómplice de un cómplice, eso es caer muy bajo Andy —señaló —, pero...supongo que eso estaría bien ¿Me puedes traer más comida? Sigo teniendo más hambre.

—Por supuesto —asintió lentamente para ir a servirle más, preguntándose cómo era que Bill había accedido de una forma tan rápida y a la vez tan incoherente. Lo más seguro era que la respuesta fuera igual de incoherente y él no estaba interesado en eso. Suponía que ahora sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y que las cosas que pasarían.

...

Los siguientes días significaron una gran tensión entre Bill y Andrew en su pequeño departamento; por el momento lo noticieros se enfocaban en el gran asesino del hacha, relatando todos sus crueles crímenes como si fueran grandes logros de la humanidad. En cambio, con Bill era otra cosa; apenas era mencionado en los medios y en las redes sociales muchos llegaban a compararlo con Karla Homolka. Al parecer Dipper se mantenía terco en dar la ubicación de su cómplice, por lo que las teorías de que lo había asesinado solían ser recurrentes.

Ese hecho podría ser crucial; si pensaban que estaba muerto dejarían de buscarlo y no lo perseguirían más. Además, cabía señalar que no había nadie que lo reconociera, claro, aquel lugar había vivido gran parte de su vida, pero nunca resultó ser muy cercano ni tampoco lo haría en el presente.

Él ánimo de Bill al igual que las sospecha de que estaba muerto, incrementaba con el paso del tiempo. Por supuesto, seguía sin salir de aquel pequeño departamento de su confiado amigo, era optimista pero no estúpido, no obstante, había dejado su residencia permanente en aquella cama que empezaba a oler mal y que necesitaba un gran cambio de sabanas, manteniéndose activo en esa pequeña fachada.

El destartalado apartamento había sufrido un cambio brutal; Bill había desechado todo lo que juzgaba como basura, tratando de mejorar la vivienda lo mejor que los recursos de la misma le podría ofrecer. Con él a cargo parecía un lugar decente para vivir.

Para Andrew Kryptos aquella situación le hacía experimentar sentimientos encontrados; por un parte sentía que debería estar feliz a su lado, por verlo mejorar y por la otra se mantenía inquieto por las razones de porque estaba tan feliz, sabía que lo hacía sentir liberado, pero ¿realmente eso estaba bien? ¿Qué pasaría después? Con Bill, toda pregunta alrededor de él que daba sin respuesta y eso le asustaba.

Con el paso del tiempo, las noticias nunca detuvieron sus hambrientas garras sobre Dipper Pines. Bill encontró un nuevo hobbie con eso; miraba como obseso cualquier noticia sobre el juicio y procuraba recortar cualquier nota de cada artículo sobre él. Quería asegurarse que nada saliera más para él y, cuando anunciaron su cadena a muerta en televisión como otra manera de entretenimiento americano por las mañanas, las pocas inseguridades desaparecían. Quería salir.

...

Ser un prófugo de la ley puede llevar varias complicaciones negativas para llevar una vida cotidiana y funcional, como la que Bill había tenido que vivir por casi más de un año. Perder su libertad a un azar caprichoso podía resultar peligroso, pero el rubio se sentía seguro.

Claro, seguía manteniéndose al margen de todo y de todos, algo que mantenía aún más elevado de su autosuficiencia para salir adelante. Además, las ferias le agradaban y esa en especial no era tan mala en realidad. Con sus atracciones y un ruido infinito, se sentían perderse del mundo no se daría cuenta que estaba entre ellos, divirtiéndose como nunca.

Kryptos estuvo a su lado, lo cual no le molesto mucho y, de hecho, deseaba que eso sucediera, aunque tenía sospechas que no tenían la misma iniciativa ¿Qué más daba? Estaban juntos ahora, como en los viejos tiempos porque no podía recordar con alegría. Bien, se aseguraría de crear buenos recuerdos con alegría. Bien, se aseguraría de crear buenos recuerdos ahora, una vida nueva siempre requiere de eso ¿no?

Y se esfuerza en hacerlo, en serio: había sacado a flote una personalidad activa y divertida, montándose en todos los juegos mecánicos que podía hasta que sintió su estómago revuelto consumido toda la comida chatarra que en muchos años le había rehuido a un nivel casi obsesivo y eso lo divirtió.

Su amigo también comenzó a disfrutarlo conforme pasaba el tiempo, provocando que sintiera una gran satisfacción. Se sentía bien a su lado, su tonto e innecesariamente preocupado amigo le hacía sentir demasiado bien. No pudo evitar pensar en aquella salida como una cita romántica y para ser sincero, aquella idea no le desagradaba para nada.

Regresaron a casa cerca de las dos de la mañana y Bill, aun enajenado por la emoción de una muerte anunciada fue a servir ron con coca cola en unos vasos de plástico de forma cuadrada. La falta de estilo sin una le estaba resultando más divertido.

—¡Hay que brindar! —exclamó el rubio sorprendiendo a su compañero que a pesar de todo tomó su vaso correspondiente.

—¿Qué es el motivo de nuestro brindis? —preguntó con calma.

—La vida y la muerte, mi querido y tonto amigo —contestó—. La muerte sólo sigue a las personas que se lo merecen, tal vez por eso me ha rechazado tantas veces a mí.

—Pero no a Pines ¿verdad? —pregunto, casi por impulso y cuando se dio consciente de sus propias palabras se quedó callado.

—¡Exacto! ¡Salud! —exclamó con una felicidad que podía rozar con la misma locura. No tardó en tomarse aquel ron con coca, debatiéndose cuál de las bebidas le estaba irritando la garganta.

—¿Y qué harás cuando el Estado la maté? —se limitaba a preguntar, tomando un trago pequeño.

—Ya lo pensaré, pero me niego a verlo morir, para mí, ya está muerto.

Las preguntas cesaron y conforme el alcohol invadir su cerebro, ahogándolo, Bill se abandonada a su nueva vida desocupada, ignorante que, como él, la muerte rechazaría al hombre estaba condenado en una prisión e iría por él.

Continuara.

Dato divertido: Bill no tiene Síndrome de Estocolmo.


	27. Escape

La prisión era un asco; ciertamente era algo que Dipper había escuchado en una infinidad de ocasiones de los tercos delincuentes reincidentes que había visto en su trabajo, de algunos compañeros que dramatizaban sus historias mientras rondaban como guardias y que él no había tomado la mínima molestia de acordarse de sus nombres y por lo último, de personas que no había tenido ningún contacto alguno pero guiándose por la generalización y el sentido común decían eso. Para él todo eso le parecía estúpido y banal; una frase que perdía fuerza por su exceso de uso como una prenda de vestir común y corriente. Por supuesto, ahora que estaba encerrado, se daba cuenta que no era ninguna exageración.

Sin embargo a pesar de la presión auto impuesta en admitir una verdad la cual se negaba aceptar, sentía que podía diferir de forma considerable en las variables que podía afirmar que su situación era una total mierda. O al menos en su punto de vista.

Para empezar uno de sus grandes problemas era la monotonía que rondaba todo el lugar. Cuando su fama comenzó añejarse, ocultándose en las demás novedades cubiertas de sangre en su vida detrás de una celda resultó ser demasiado aburrida, insípida, como estar sumergido en un bucle de tiempo en la que estuviera comenzado a repetir una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

Aunque claro eso no era lo que tenía que quejarse. Al ser condenado a muerte, su reclusión era en solitario, donde los inconvenientes de compartir una celda o los espacios comunes con otros delincuentes fueron nulos. Estaba seguro, protegido que aquella escoria humana que se indignaba de sus crímenes, juzgandolo por matar a tantas jóvenes ¿No eran ellos criminales también? Malditos hipócritas.

Por supuesto, aquel idilio no siempre era perfecto traía consigo unas desventajas que le pateaban el culo para demostrarte que aún vives en realidad. Y su caso en particular, montaba un concepto que era tan simple que fácilmente sentía que podía tomarlo como un chiste de muy mal gusto: La soledad.

Estar encerrado solo y desahuciado lo cual resultaba demasiado abrumador que incluso en los momentos en los cuales parecía encerrarse en sí mismo sólo probaba lo vacío y patético y en un momento de cruel ironía piensa en los chicos que le molestaban en la escuela y que se reían de él al meterle la cabeza en un excusado sucio; tal vez ellos sabían que ese era el lugar donde pertenecía.

Echaba muchas cosas de menos también. Asesinar era la primera de la lista y si bien su preferencia hacia las pelirrojas se había reducido desde su encarcelamiento, seguía añorando la sensación de quitarles la vida y la pegajosa sangre que cubrirá sus manos. También echaba de menos su doble vida, en breves momentos le hacía sentir como un hombre normal.

Y Bill; demonios, aún a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo y el recuerdo del rubio seguía presente en su cabeza y aunque se negara a admitirlo, su ex amante dejó una marca que él podía borrar. Era su fantasma personal que de vez en cuando se encontraba a su lado, cuando se sentía más solo y su mente lo atormentaba. Ahí estaba, siempre dispuesto.

En varias ocasiones trataba de olvidarlo, que sentía que debía superarlo, pero no lo lograba. Lo amaba y le necesitaba a su lado, pero no lo lograba. Pero él ya no estaba a su lado; él le había ocasionado mucho daño, le había abandonado como si fuera algo desechable y ahora sufría como un estúpido su ausencia.

Los dolores de su cabeza regresaron y aquello sólo habían empeorado todo. Eran punzantes y dolorosos y sintiéndose un ridículo paranoico que inclusive le hacía sentir seguro en su imposición que esto sólo empeoraba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero sabía que estaba equivocado ¿Cómo aquello podía empeorar de esa manera? Sí, sí podía y aunque las quejas parecían no importarle a los guardias que se suponía cuidaban de él no fue cuando en una fría mañana en su celda en la que se encontró inconsciente y con una cantidad escandalosa de sangre en su nariz que logró constatar que las cosas siempre podía empeorar

...

Cuando Mabel recibió una llamada proveniente de la cárcel del Estado por su hermano ella pensó que había muerto producto de un trágico pero muy conveniente "accidente" había fulminado con su vida. O simplemente había acabado con su vida antes de que la justicia lo hiciera por su mano. No era así. Claro que tampoco se encontraba bien, un ataque como el suyo que le había obligado llevarlo al hospital nunca eran agradable, pero seguia vivo. La joven Pines no sabía si aliviarse o decepcionarse con aquel acontecimiento.

Aquello le aterro ¿Cómo es que sentiría alivio por la muerte de su hermano? Tener un nivel casi nulo de empatía era aterrado y cómo un método de defensa decidió ignorar aquel horrible pensamiento y contestar que iría a verlo de inmediato aunque sus deseos no fueran precisamente esos.

Dicho esto colgó de forma inmediato y, como si fuera un robot con funciones predeterminadas se dirigió a su habitación que a diferencia de siempre, estaba ocupado por un vago Jeff que miraba despreocupado y que no cambio de compostura hasta que comenzó a empacar.

— ¿Un trabajo nuevo? — preguntó, pero ella no respondió y siguió con su labor de ordenar— ¿Te paso algo? — su pregunta suena más sincera y hay un tinte de preocupación que le hace detener por completo.

— Mi hermano está en el hospital así que tendré que verlo —comentó para verle a la cara por primera vez desde que entró.

Si en algún momento se mostró preocupado ella no tuvo tiempo para presenciarlo. Los gestos de su compañero - ¿ese era el término correcto para su relación? - se había endurecido por la ira que de forma muy probable, estaba reteniendo.

— ¿Es obligatorio que vayas? —preguntó el hombre mientras se erguía en la cama, expectante, esperando una respuesta que lo satisficiera y calamara. Pero claro, Mabel era la persona menos indicada para dársela.

— Jeff, yo realmente ir, es mi hermano después de todo y tal vez empeore...

— Y también es un asesino más que no merece el afecto de nadie —escupió con veneno y esta vez la enojada era ella.

— Nadie merece eso, estás siendo demasiado subjetivo —reclamó viendo su escaso equipaje. En otros tiempos eso se le había hecho insuficiente pero ahora creía que estaba más que perfecto.

— ¿Subjetivo? ¿Me vas hablar con ese término cuando quieres que prácticamente empatía por el asesino de mi hermano? —. Ahora la ira se ve cruelmente reemplazada por la indignación y Mabel se resiste a rodar los ojos. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

A decir verdad su relación con Jeff Bundy se iba deteriorando con el paso de los meses sin que ninguno de los dos que quisiera hacer algo al respecto, como dos náufragos que se obstinaban en reparar su banco que se hundía aunque eso implicaba la muerte.

Jeff odiaba a su hermano, no podía culparlo, sin embargo ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle de esa manera? Ella no tenía la culpa que su hermano fuera un psicópata homicida? Además, el hermano de Jeff era un drogadicto que no aportaba en nada ¿Por qué ahora sí se preocupaba por él? Era un maldito hipócrita.

— Igual me iré, no es que este pidiendo tu permiso —cerró la maleta así como la conversación.

Salió de la casa sin más reclamos, sintiéndose herida y una hija de puta sin sentimientos al no tener ningún tacto al no resolver nada mientras veía como si vida se iba por la alcantarilla.

Ya lo resolvería cuando regresará a casa.

Ella más que nadie sabía que estaba mintiendo,.pero eso al menos le daría un poco de paz.

....

El viaje había sido agotador, había manejado toda la noche sin descanso y en esos momentos sentía los párpados tan pesados que pensaba que podía cerrarlos en cualquier momentos y sufrir un accidente automovilístico que, con su suerte, terminaría acabando con su vida. Pero eso no había sucedido y en cuestión de horas, había llegado sana y salva a su hora.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al hospital, el número de posibilidades de sucesos que podía pasar superan su cabeza dándole una migraña peor de las que causaban cualquiera licor fino. Al menos esperaba que aquel encuentro con su hermano fuera al menos un poco civilizado; tenía muy pocas esperanzas pero al menos era mejor que no tenía ninguno.

Por supuesto, cualquier oportunidad de que las cosas fueran en lo más mínimo se desvanecieron sobre sus bases endebles cuando llegó al hospital. Al principio, él gran número de patrullas no le alarmaron lo suficiente era natural que un criminal de la categoría de Dipper necesitaba esas medidas de seguridad; aunque le parecía exagerado, suponía que era lo correcto.

Pero no estaba ahí para vigilarlo, estaban para cazarlo.

Se había escapado.

Continuará.


	28. Reencuentro

La noticia sobre la fuga del asesino del hacha se había esparcido luego que la noticia se logrará filtrar de los confines de hospital donde había escapado sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, por supuesto, esto había ocasionado casi una histeria colectiva; que tan incompetente tenía que ser la policía para que se le escapará un delincuente que se encontraba en su peor estado ¿Acaso tenían que sentirse seguros ahora?

Aquel miedo de masas fue tomado con cariño por la prensa que arremetió de nuevo contra aquella noticia que hacía poco les había parecido ya poco interesante, volcandola en su magnificencia de nuevo. Dipper Pines volvía a la fama y sin importar que clase de reacciones tenía, hablaba de él, volviéndose una moda, como todos los asesinos en serie que alcanzaba esa forma maldita.

La policía, por supuesto, tuvo que soportar el lado más negativo que todo esto podría acarrear. Las críticas hacia su eficacia rozaban hasta el nivel más cruel y aunque actuaron de la forma más inmediato para detenerlo de nuevo, buscando en todas partes sin encontrar nada. El maldito había desaparecido como por arte de magia,

Así fueron pasando los días, El FBI había tomado el caso de nuevo en sus manos -recibiendo aún más críticas por la decisión de tomar a Mabel Pines como la encargada - y habían puesto todos sus recursos. Su nombre y fotografía no tardaron mucho en aparecer en el cartel de los 10 criminales más buscados. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, el pronto aparecía comentará algún error tonto y entonces, lo atraparían.

Dipper nunca pensó que añoraba la libertad hasta que había logrando escapar en un camión de lavandería, aún con terribles migrañas que lo torturaban la cabeza de manera sádica siendo la adrenalina lo único que le estaba motivando a seguir adelante. Por un momento pensó que no lo lograría, que en algún momento el camión se detendría y un montón de policías abrirían la puerta, apuntando con sus armas, Pero eso no había sucedido, pensó que era hora de hacer algo.

En esos días había logrado viajar en las noches por autostop, cambiando su look con un corte de cabello y manteniendo el perfil bajo, En algunas ocasiones y si él conductor se hallaba lo suficientemente distraido llegaba a robarle la cartera para sobrevivir algunos días en los que se dedicaba a vagar por la ciudad sin mucho objetivo más que la de esconderse. Se estaba hartando de eso y fue cuando llegó a Chicago que considero abandonar su momentánea vida nómada solitaria y hacer algo diferente.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar fijo y también tenía que encontrar a Bill. En esos tiempos separados tenía que admitir que sentía algo por el tuerto rubio ¿amor? Por supuesto que no, lo que había hecho con él era todo lo opuesto a lo que podía llamarse amor ¿Necesidad? Ciertamente era más patético que el amor, pero sabía que esa definición llegaba a ser más acertada.

Nunca había considerado que se volviera codependiente de él, pero bueno, uno nunca valora lo que tenía hasta que lo perdía. Y él tuvo que perderlo varias veces para que se diera cuenta.

Bill era un enfermo mental que equilibraba perfectamente sus propias enfermedades, incluso le había llegado amar cuando estaba más consciente que el amor no estaba en su relación, Ese amor le había enajenado, cometiendo actos horribles hacia otros y consigo mismo, casi lo normal a lo que uno espera. Era demasiado entrañable y no podía evitar sentirse tan estúpido por dejarlo.

Pero podía solucionarlo ¿Verdad? Tal vez si lo buscaba y le pedía perdón de manera sincera- a ese punto no sabía si era capaz de lograr algo así, pero podía intentarlo - y hacer que las cosas mejorarán. Huirían a Canadá, él dejaría de asesinar pelirrojas e iniciaron una nueva vida juntos lo más normal que podía hacerlos.

Pero antes de lograrlo eso a cabo tenía que encontrarlo. De no conocerlo a la perfección aquella tarea sería imposible, pero no era así. Suponía que Bill le había considerado demasiado egocéntrico como para considerar que le tomaba en serio sus manías y obsesiones que siempre le hacían repetir sus patrones. Él ya sabía donde estaba escondido y ¿Qué mejor muestra de amor que ir por él tras su fuga? Sabía que eso estaría demasiado satisfecho como para que le perdonara todo; o eso al menos trataría

...

La noticia sobre la fuga de su ex amante había llegado a Bill una noche de insomnio y cuando había acabado de prepararse un café considerando poner la televisión a un volumen muy bajo para rendirse de sueño en el sofá, no era una persona demasiado exigente.

Grave error él que había cometido y aunque no duró mucho tiempo viendo aquella noticia en la madrugada - ya no estaba tan obsesionado con él, gracias por preguntar- pero eso había sido suficiente para quitarle el sueño esa noche. Y muchas otra más.

Sabía que estas alturas no debería sentir miedo ¿por qué lo hacía de todos modos? Dipper ya no tenía ningún interés sobre él y eso lo había dejado bien en claro cuando le había robado y abandonado. Así que si era libre lo más seguro es que seguiría con sus asesinatos fetichistas hasta que lo atraparán de nuevo o lo matarán. En el fondo deseaba que pasara la segunda opción, pues sería una solución más práctica para todos. El no estaba en peligro, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía como si lo estuviera?

En los próximos días trato de aparentar normalidad, como si la noticia de psicópata no le afectara en lo absoluto, pero lo estaba haciendo de una manera fatal. El avance que había tenido en esos años se truncó e incluso parecía retroceder.

El insomnio había sido una constante en su vida, pero no lo sentía tan mal cuando lograba dormir siendo las pesadillas la primer orden al cerrar sus ojos. Estaba cansado y fatigado que incluso tenía problemas en el trabajo en el restaurante donde trabajaba Kryptos. Tenía la ligera sospecha que lo despedirían en cualquier momento, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

No sólo su vida laboral era la que parecía estar desequilibrada, también su salud mental iba en picada. Ahora se encontraba nervioso, paranoico y estaba en la defensiva a la menor provocación. Ya no soportaba salir aunque eso ya no era una amenaza para él.

Andrew quería ayudarlo con sus crisis, eso era demasiado obvio, pero ya no sentía muchos ánimos para levantarse ¿para que? Siempre que trataba de recuperar su vida, él aparecía y la destrozaba de una manera tan sencilla que ni parecía humana. Le hubiera gustado agarrar su vida y hundirse en aquel pozo de mierda para ahogarse. Oh tal vez podría.

Tal vez podía sentirse más seguro si se movía de ahí huir a un lugar donde nadie, absolutamente nadie podría localizarlo se sentiría bien. Alguien totalmente libre y que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Claro, para eso se necesitaba dinero y tenía que admitir que él y su "amigo" apenas tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir con lo básico. Incluso si trataba de mejorar y mantenían su trasero en el mediocre trabajo al que tenía que ir no lograría mucho; tenía que buscar otras opciones y que funcionará. Pero estaba desesperado cada vez sentía que se estaba volviendo más loco. Claro si se podía hundir más incluso sentía que lo estaba siguiendo.

—Tal vez debería dejar el trabajo —comentó Bill una noche que tenía que quedarse a cubrir. Al menos Andy había pasado por lo mismo.

—¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó confundido el pobre hombre que en esos momentos había terminado de lavaloza.

—Supongo que sí, pero no creo que tu tengas alguna mejor opción en esos momentos ¿verdad? —preguntó a modo de broma ganándose una mirada de desagrado y decidió mejor hablar en serio. Bill no se había encontrado de buen humor estos días—. Igual odias estar solo en la casa y aquí estamos juntos, eso es bueno ¿o no?

—Es que creo estará bien si me quedo en casa —murmuró.

—No seguirás pensando que te está siguiendo ¿verdad? —arqueó una ceja pero antes de que el rubio llegará a replicar algo fue llamado atender algunos clientes.

Quedando con la duda, comenzó a limpiar todo hasta que llegó a Bill. Ya no parecía tan molesto como hace momentos, al contrario, tenía una expresión vacía, lo cual no podía asegurar si las cosas habían empeorado o no.

—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar a lo que el rubio sólo se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Desorientado, le correspondió aquel gesto de forma lenta.

—Tengo miedo que él regresara por mi —dijo sin querer separarse—, siento que él me esta siguiendo y sólo espera el momento para matarme.

Kryptos suspiró antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza contra él; era obvio que se encontraba demasiado mal por eso pero era la primera vez que lo contaba abiertamente.

—Entonces quédate conmigo —dijo firme—, si te queda conmigo, podré cuidarte.

—No, no quiero que pase lo mismo por mi culpa —negó separándose. La expresión de horror en su rostro sólo afirmó su preocupación.

—Pero no quiero dejarte. —Le sujetó de los hombros—. Quiero que estés bien.

—Tampoco lo merezco —sonrió, o al menos eso quiso intentar pues sus labios parecían hacer una mueca.

—Tal vez no lo merezcas, pero yo quiero hacerlo —afirmó ganándose la risa de Bill.

—Estás siendo demasiado cursi con un loco, eso no es una buena idea —bromeó un poco—, no se porque te esfuerzas tanto por alguien como yo.

—Creo que tú no eres el unico loco —besó su frente—. Pero te amo, no me importa las cosas que has hecho.

Bill sólo sonrió ante aquellas palabras que le profesaban con tanto amor. Por un momento eso le había recordado a la ferviente devoción que le había tenido a Dipper. A él no le había importado las cosas horribles que cometió, él lo quería Él no quería hacerle daño como sufrió en el pasado.

—Entonces quédate conmigo para siempre —se acurrucó contra él.

De nueva cuenta se separaron cuando les llamaron la atención por no estar trabajando. Al menos fue solamente un pequeño regaño y no pasó a mayores. Mientras pasaba el tiempo fue calmando sus nervios poco a poco. Los pensamiento agobiantes seguía ahí, pero podría ignorarlos, aunque sea un rato.

Fue cuando cerraron al fin y él había tenido la increíble fortuna de tener que ir a tirar la basura en el contenedor ya deteriorado que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de local. No es que fuera una novedad que lo hiciera, de hecho siempre parecía ser su obligación cada vez que tenía que cubrir tiempo extra.

Pero hoy realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Esa noche era demasiado frío y el viento apenas soltaba un leve soplo; no quería pero tampoco tenía opciones. Salió con dos grandes bolsas negras que empezaban a oler mal, atracando la puerta con una piedra para que no se cerrará.

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando tiró la basura que escucho como la puerta era cerrada con fuerza. Hubiera sido el viento, pero este no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

—Bill. —El susurro en la oscuridad que le hizo sentir el verdadero terror. Esa voz—. Pensé que regresarías aquí.

En medio de la oscuridad hubo un pequeño destello de fuego de un encendedor. El muy bastardo había regresado y ahora estaba como si nada, fumando de una manera dramática que, a pesar de eso, lo hizo retroceder.

—Dipper ¿Qué haces aquí? —logró preguntar, viendo que podía hacer. No podía pedir ayuda o huir, estaba acorralado.

—Vine por ti —hizo una pausa y río. No fue nada escalofriante, sino era la clase de risa que le había encantado en antaño—. Te extrañaba demasiado.

—Que extraño, yo también —ironizó y vió como él fuego de la colilla caía y moría en el piso.

La luz de faro volvió a encender aunque con esa intensidad leve que realmente no era de ayuda para visualizar alguna salida. Pero al menos logró verlo a él bien. El escape seguramente le había sentado demasiado mal; el cansancio se le notaba visiblemente en la cara, junto con la excusa de barba que le apenas brotaba de su rostro sólo le dio un toque melodramático que le gusto. De forma casi inmediata sintió un gran odio hacia sí mismo por gustarle.

—Nunca cambias ¿verdad? —preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Ahora ya no le gustaba, tenía miedo.

Cuando quiso retroceder más. la estructura helada y asquerosa de contenedor chocó contra su espalda. No tardó mucho en estirar y parecía que él hombre parecía haberse dado cuenta, pues su sonrisa sólo se ensanchó.

—Bill, relajate, no te haré daño.

Esas palabras claro que no ayudaron en absolutamente nada, pero había dejado de tener miedo. Ahora se encontraba molesto con él ¿Cómo quería que a estas alturas confiara en él? ¡Le había destrozado la vida! Le había despojado de su integridad, lo había torturado y disfrutado de ello.

—Ya me has prometido eso —sus piernas ya débiles fueron cediendo y cayó hacia el suelo.

—Pero hablo en serio, Bill quiero hacerte sentir bien —cuando la cercanía era demasiado se puso en cuclillas. Verlo tan pequeño y vulnerable le gustaba—. Ya no te quiero hacer daño.

Bill no escuchó nada y sólo tanteó con sus manos el suelo concentrado en encontrar algo que le ayudará a salir de esa locura, ya no lo soportaba. Quería un milagro y fue cuando el castaño dejó de articular que al fin toco algo, cerró sus ojos y oró a nadie en particular que su intento no fuera más allá de una burla.

—Creo que puedo confiar en que no me harás daño —dijo, agarrando más firme la botella la cerveza que sólo había sido usada y tirada tal y como Dipper había hecho con él—, pero yo si quiero hacerte daño.

El golpe que le había propinado en la cabeza con la botella fue un logro y por la expresión de sorpresa que logró ver en su rostro era obvio que no le había esperado junto con la sangre que empezaba a florecer lo disfruto mucho. No se había sentido así desde hace tanto tiempo.

Dipper aulló de dolor pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto recibir otro golpe que sólo ocasiona más heridas pues la botella ya no se encontraba completa y sus bordes eran afiladas. Incompetente cayó al suelo sintiendo la visión algo nublada por su propia sangre ¿Así moriría? ¿Así acabaría todo?

—Bill, no me mates —murmuró lo mejor que pudo sintiendo el delargo cuerpo de Bill subirse encima, cuando su mano acarició su mejilla, la sintió fría. Si lo hacía, supondría que sería lo justo.

—Yo no quiero matarte —negó, pero cuando sus manos descendieron a su cuello no parecía demasiado sincero en sus palabras—. La muerte sería demasiado buena para tí y no quiero darte eso.

Dipper no pudo hacer mucho cuando comenzó a ser estrangulado; el dolor y la sangre le tenía demasiado aturdido como para poder defenderse. Ahora sentía lo que había vivido sus víctimas y cuando sintió cómo se hundía en la oscuridad, sintió que debería morir.

Bill le dejó apenas se había desmayado y comenzó a llorar por eso. Él sí quería matarlo, podía seguir estrangulando hasta la muerte o podía apuñalarlo con la botella rota que estaba descansando a su lado, pero no podía.

—Bill ¿qué demonios hiciste?

El rubio volteó para ver a su amigo y amante totalmente paralizado a lo que no lo culpo ¿Quién creería que llegaría a enloquecer y hacer esa estupidez?

—Lo que tenía que hacer —dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Dipper y fue con Kryptos para abrazarlo—. Ayúdame —pidió, aferrándose a él por necesidad.

Vaya que necesitaba ayuda y agradeció tenerla. Después de todo esa era una pésima decisión y las malas decisiones se necesita un poco de ayuda.

Continuará.


	29. Encierro

Dipper despertó de su inconsciencia con un dolor indescriptible que lo primero que logró proferir de su boca fue un gemido bastante patético como único método de escape a su propia frustración. El dolor en su cabeza era infernal y aunque era algo de lo cual no estaba tan desacostumbrado; no lo hacía menos doloroso; también estaban el resto de su cuerpo entumecido y amarrado a lo que se podía sentir, era una silla.

¿Qué había pasado? Fue la primera pregunta que se formuló su confundida cabeza que trataba de buscar en alguna parte de su interior la respuesta más satisfactoria que podría aliviar al menos en su mente. No encontró nada o al menos nada un par de minutos hasta que logró recordar lo que había hecho momentos antes de “desmayarse”.

Él había ido por Bill, después de seguirlo con varios días de anticipación había logrado de conseguir un momento en que el rubio estuviera solo y vulnerable para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, por muy falso que eso sonará. Y después Bill lo había golpeado sin razón aparente ¿Qué le pasaba a ese loco? Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de hablar o explicar las razones de porque estaba con él ¿Qué no era obvio que lo extrañaba? Estaba completamente loco sin duda. 

Seguramente Bill le había llevado a un lugar- no podía identificar donde, la luz a su alrededor parecía un concepto inexistente- y atado ¿lo mataría? Era posible, el golpe había sido una clara señal que el amor enfermizo que le había proferido en el pasado, se había destruido, no obstante, había una parte pequeña de él que dudaba de su anterior afirmación; si Bill deseaba verlo muerto ya lo estaría, después de todo aquel rubio era demasiado impulsivo cómo para algo más ¿verdad?

Sean cual sean sus motivaciones que movían las acciones de su amante estaba seguro que tampoco eran muy buenos. Oh no, suenan mal ¿Por qué no lo serían? Después de todo el sólo había tomado y tomado de Bill hasta convertirlo en el despojo humano al borde y la desesperación al borde del abismo cuando ya todo deja de importar; bah, sólo estaba siendo algo paranoico y seguramente Bill también lo estaba. Aun así, no podía evitar tratar de soltarse de los amarres y liberarse para salir antes de que pasará algo de lo cual podía llegar. Para su desgracia, esos amarres estaban demasiado bien hecho ¿Desde cuándo Bill era bueno en eso? No, eso no era de su parte de su lunático, eso era obra de alguien más. 

Ahora si podía admitir que podía sentir algo de miedo.

…

Kryptos escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación y supo que Dipper había logrado despertar al fin. Eso era un hecho totalmente inevitable, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera increíblemente nervioso con eso. No está preparando en esos momentos para encarar cara a cara con el asesino en serie más buscado en esos tiempos. Aunque siendo sincero, presentía que nunca estaría preparado para eso ¿Cómo podría hacerlo de todas formas?   
Se levantó de su asiento y camino a paso lento a la recamara y sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que se acerca a su armario, enfrentándose al monstruo que seguramente se mantenía ahí.   
—Andrew ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Bill a sus espaldas le hizo erizar sus vellos y volteó a verlo. 

Oh si, Bill ¿Cómo olvidarse de él en una situación tan complicada? Si para empezar él era el motivo de porque tenían a un fugitivo encerrado en su habitación. No entendía como es que le había convencido para hacer esa locura. 

—Ya despertó —señalo lo obvio, pues los sonidos seguían escuchándose muy levemente—. Y quería saber si no podía escapar, estar seguro, eso es todo.   
Bill no dijo nada y sólo camino a su lado con más seguridad hasta llegar a la puerta; fue en ese momento cuando sintió que había algo mal de lo que había considerado antes, el rubio se apegó a la puerta de la misma manera en la que un niño haría al tratar de escuchar las cosas raras que hacían sus padres en las noches. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios y sin poder evitarlo, dio unos pasos para atrás. Esa sonrisa le estaba asustando, daba una mala espina aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Todo está bien —anunció Bill sin percatarse de la perturbación que tenía su amigo. Tampoco había dejado de sonreír—. Aunque creo que nos quedaremos sin cama esta noche— rio nervioso acercándose a él. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que lo esquivo— ¿Sucede algo?  
—No pasa nada —respondió deteniéndose—. Sólo que estoy nervioso con todo esto, no creo que sea bueno tenerlo en la casa, Bill.   
—Tampoco podemos dejarlo, él me haría daño. —Aquella sonrisa extraña se desvanece y ahora parece más normal y preocupado por todos.  
Ese era el Bill que conocía o que al menos el que pensaba que conocía. Soltó un suspiro cansado ¿en que estaba pensando? Bill tenía razón, ese tipo era peligroso, además había una alta posibilidad que, si en caso de que aquel psicópata no los mataría, metería a Bill en grandes problemas, como la prisión en el menor de los males. Él no quería eso para él, en especial si podía evitarlo. 

—Lo siento, sólo es que tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase. —Se acercó y tomó el rostro del más bajo con ambas manos—. Odiaría perderte.   
—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. —Le sonrió a Bill, luciendo genuino mientras tomaba las manos de Kryptos—. Pero estaría bien, lo conozco bien y sé que puedo manejarlo —aseguro, aunque el parche que ocultaba la falta de ojos parecía contradecir su discurso. 

—¿Lo vas a matar? —Suelta la pregunta como una granada y Bill siente el efecto en unos cuantos segundos, quedándose en el shock por unos momentos.   
—Si. —Logra decir con bastante esfuerzo— ¿Por qué más lo tendría aquí? —preguntó para irse sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de su amante, aunque de todas formas esta jamás llegó.   
Bill fue a la cocina de una forma tan automática y remota que Kryptos podría compararlo con un robot fácilmente. No fue ninguna sorpresa que sólo fuera ahí por una botella barata de ginebra que estaba ya medio vacía.   
—Traeré algunas mantas —logró decir Kryptos ganándose un leve cabeceo por parte del otro. Era mejor que nada, supuso mientras iba por las dichosas mantas y cobertores que habían quedado olvidados al lado de la lavadora; para su suerte ya estaban lavadas, aunque olvidadas.   
Regreso con Bill que estaba acurrucado en el sofá, ocupando el menos espacio posible mientras tomaba directamente de la botella como si de agua se tratara. Quería decirle que eso estaba mal, que no tenía que hacerlo, pero sabía que eso era un caso perdido por lo que se acomodó a su lado y les cubrió a ambos con una de las mantas.   
Bill sin dejar de tomar, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y este le correspondió el gesto, rodeándole con su brazo. Esto sería una larga noche, considero viendo a Bill a su lado, deseando saber que estaba pensando. Algo le decía que no sería la única.   
…  
Bill despertó adolorido, con migraña y solo en el incómodo sofá. Emitió un largo quejido y al tratar estirarse un poco, sólo logro caerse, haciendo que sólo se sintiera un poquito idiota ¿Qué había pasado? Trato de recordar algo, pero la bruma del alcohol parecía traerle más dudas que alguna solución.   
Con torpeza se dirigió al baño donde termino vomitando sobre el excusado lo poco o nada que su estómago tenía. Con asco, escupió el último trozo de bilis amargo y fue a limpiarse la boca y echarse algo de agua. Eso le hizo sentir un poco menos miserable, pero con la cabeza hecha todo un remolino confuso y horrible.   
Tal vez sólo necesitaba dormir un poco más en un lugar más cómodo que aquel feo sofá. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la recamara, escuchando que alguien ya ocupada ¿Kryptos seguía en la casa? Pensaba que ya estaba en el trabajo, demasiado ansioso, incluso para no llegar tarde. Bueno. Tal vez estaba siendo irresponsable, lo cual sería algo demasiado interesante para verlo.   
Abrió la puerta de una forma casi dramática o eso al menos era bajo percepción, como si su mente atrasará algún momento inevitable del cual no quería saber nada.   
Dipper aún se mantenía bien amarrado en la silla cómo en la noche anterior, con aquella expresión tan impasible que incluso daba miedo. Las náuseas no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, vomitando de nuevo en el suelo de la habitación. Limpiarlo sería una tarea cansada. 

—Es bueno que nos volvamos a encontrar, Bill. —El mencionado sólo tembló un poco al escuchar su voz ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo si él tenía ventaja? No lo sabía y dudaba saberlo.   
—No puedo decir lo mismo —susurró sintiendo el sabor amargo de su propia bilis— ¿Qué haces aquí, Dipper? Dijiste que me dejarías en paz, te largaste cómo un cobarde y cuando por fin hago mi vida, apareces como si nada. —Su voz se quebraba conforme pasaba el tiempo.   
—Me equivoque, lo sé, pero ya no más, ya no lo haré más —negó recibiendo una risa por parte del rubio.  
—Por Dios ¿Cuántas veces me has repetido esto? “Bill, ya no te hare daño, Bill confía en mí, Bill, no puedo evitarlo” ¡No! —se acercó, el miedo se desvaneció y cuando lo golpeó en la cara, rompiendo su nariz, sintió una gran satisfacción— ¡Ya no soy un maldito niño en el bosque, Dipper! Ya no —negó para tomar un respiro—. Ya no quiero esta mierda.   
—¿Vas a entregarme? —preguntó tratando de ignorar su propio dolor.   
—No, no confió en ellos —respondió para alejarse—. Me encargaré que estás aislado y no puedas convencerme de lo contrario, —le tomó del cabello para mirarlo. Tú vida me pertenece ahora, Dipper, lamentaras haberme tratado como basura.   
Dipper no dijo nada y Bill no tenía la paciencia para esperar, sólo se alejó de ahí. Tenía que limpiar entre otras cosas, no podía esperar a lo dijera ese psicópata.   
Fue cuando Bill abandono la habitación que él sonrió “Oh, Bill, eso es lo que tú piensas, pero siempre caes. Está no será la excepción” 

Continuara.


End file.
